Perdendo o Controle
by Yuu Kisaragi
Summary: Nove anos passaram-se. A rotina mudou, mas os corações não. Problemas não resolvidos só pioram, levando à insanidade. Pesadelos que se tem acordado, traumas não admitidos. É possível um final feliz? Leia e você saberá...! Atualizado: CAP.14
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1:

-Aya parece tão sério ultimamente...

O menino encarou o companheiro com seus intensos olhos azuis, enquanto ajeitava com suas habilidosas mãozinhas rosadas um belo arranjo de orquídeas brancas. O cabelo lhe caía sutilmente desarrumado sobre as faces, e sua expressão pensativa lhe conferia uma aparência serena e bela. Enquanto isso, o espadachim continuava a regar um canteiro de lírios com sua expressão fechada, sem olhar para os lados nem conversar com suas clientes/fãs. Omi terminou de arrumar seu arranjo e o entregou para uma felizarda freguesa. Depois que guardara o dinheiro no caixa, Omi se aproximou lentamente de Aya, silenciosamente. Admirou por alguns instantes a maneira compenetrada em que o amigo trabalhava com suas flores, nas mechas avermelhadas que lhe pendiam na frente das maçãs do rosto como lágrimas de sangue, na pele alva e perfeita, nos olhos de ametista.

-O que você está olhando?

-Nada, Aya... Só estava observando você trabalhar...

-Tem bastante trabalho para _voc_ fazer aqui... Não gaste seu tempo me apreciando.

O chibi apenas lhe entregou um olhar zangado, que foi ignorado friamente.

-Aya está realmente fechado, ne? Omi?

O menino apenas desviou dos olhos de Ouka, que lhe encarava persistentemente, fazendo-o corar. Ela esbanjava sorrisos, e insistia em puxar assunto, ou então simplesmente sacava sua carteira e comprava mais um arranjo de flores, por mais caro que fosse, e o entregava ao próprio floricultor.

-Ouka!!! Não precisa!

Ela lhe sorria gentilmente, enquanto tocava discretamente os dedos de seu amado quando lhe passava mais um dos muitos vasos de flores que já lhe dera. Ele era tão mimoso quando sua pele ficava escarlate de vergonha por receber presentes tão amorosos! Mas ainda assim uma sombra cobria os olhos de seu amado, e ela sabia que sua timidez não era sinônimo de sentimento correspondido. Se indagava se algum dia ainda teria uma chance com ele, se o comprar com seus luxos teria algum efeito, se algum dia... Mas enquanto ficava nesses devaneios, não tirava os olhos do lindo Omi, de sua pele branca e perfeita, de seus olhos azuis vítreos, da boca rosada de pêssego, dos fios d'ouro que emolduravam sua face e lhe cobriam a nuca, das mãos perfeitas, delicadas e ágeis, de tudo que compunha aquele pequeno ser tão adorável. Mas aquelas safiras não retribuíam um olhar sequer, estavam distraídas em seu trabalho, em seus amigos e em suas obrigações, e, por que não, em si mesmo? Quando nos preocupamos muito com os outros talvez seja apenas egoísmo... Afinal, se acontecesse algo de ruim para os que amamos, estaríamos sofrendo também, e como não queremos sofrer, nada melhor do que garantir a alegria de todos.

-Quantas garotas hoje! Estou no paraíso!

-Yohji-kun, não dá para deixá-las em paz ao menos uma vez?

-Ken, não seja tão monótono. Elas _querem_ que seja assim, então satisfarei os desejos dessas meigas donzelas...

-Você me dá nojo...

-Não seja tão ciumento, Kenken!!!

-...

Ken fingiu não ouvir. Não gostava daqueles comentários, não importava o que significassem ou não. Yohji era seu melhor amigo, mas sempre falava como se os dois tivessem algo mais. Seriam aquilo insinuações ou meras e inocentes brincadeiras de amigo? Não poderia dizer, e isso lhe atormentava. Então, quando ouvia qualquer coisa do gênero preferia ficar calado a ter de responder e talvez descobrir as respostas. É claro que essas poderiam ser boas, e poderiam acalmar seu estado de espírito. Mas, e se tudo o que o loiro lhe dirigia fosse mesmo malícia? A amizade dos dois seria arruinada, anos de confiança se esvairiam como a água da mão das crianças. Se concentrou então em organizar os vários vasos de flores e bouquets na traseira de sua moto, pegar a lista de pedidos, e mãos a obra! Havia muito serviço a fazer naqueles dias de primavera, e o vento suave lhe fazia cócegas enquanto brincava com seus cabelos. Yohji estava a poucos metros de distância, compenetrado em atender às garotas maiores de idade, mas mesmo assim Ken sentia como se estivesse sendo permanentemente observado. _Bobagem minha. Estou ficando maníaco, isso sim!_ Mas esse pensamento foi interrompido por um caloroso abraço, que lhe envolveu o peito, enquanto o tronco muito bem torneado de alguém se comprimia contra suas costas e um rosto se afundava contra a dobra do pescoço com o ombro, o que causou arrepios no jogador.

-Eu e Ken somos muito amigos...

-YAAAYYYY!!!

_Claro... Está se exibindo para as mulheres... Tão natural..._ Esse pensamento apaziguador deveria lhe acalmar, mas não conseguia desviar seu tato que sentia todo o calor de Yohji o envolvendo, o coração batendo intensamente, a respiração lhe afagando a pele, o queixo se esfregando contra sua nuca. Aquilo era doentio. E era um abuso. Ken não queria aquilo, não queria ser tratado como um artifício para que seu amigo conquistasse ainda mais amantes. Os dois eram amigos, companheiros, até confidentes, mas isso não incluía intimidades físicas, e embora a primeira vista as diabruras do playboy fossem aparentemente inocentes a até engraçadas, não deixavam de ser algo explicitamente desnecessário e constrangedor. Virou-se então, enquanto se desvencilhava dos braços que o agarravam, para olhar no rosto de Yohji e lhe repreender.

-Yohji, eu...

Ninguém. Não havia ninguém ali perto, ou melhor, tinha, mas estavam nas calçadas, passando rapidamente por ele, e estavam em outros carros, em meio ao trânsito. Ken estava em cima de sua moto, que deslizava em alta velocidade pelas ruas e estradas asfaltadas que emanavam para o ar um calor insuportável. Ele por um instante ficou confuso, e quase derrapou para fora da estrada, quase tombando contra um grande mas frágil cercado que o separava de um íngreme desfiladeiro enquanto ouvia buzinas indignadas lhe xingarem. Estivera delirando? Ficara inconsciente? Não podia dizer, mas quando chegou na casa da mocinha que receberia as flores, ficou muito satisfeito por ser convidado para entrar, se sentar e tomar alguma coisa. Ela fez tudo com rapidez e eficiência, dentro de um vestidinho solto e branco de aspecto fresco e suave, cujas tiras expunham-lhe os ombros bronzeados e rodeados de longas madeixas negras ondulantes, que contrastavam com os olhos verdes quase azuis.

-Obrigado pelo suco... Está uma delícia.

Ela apenas sorriu com gentileza, com um suave rubor nas faces.

-As flores que entreguei... são de seu namorado?

-Não, Hidaka-san. Li o cartão. São de meu irmão.

Ela disse isso com a voz apagada, enquanto enrolava a barra da roupa nos dedos insistentemente. E completou.

-Ele mora longe, mas toda semana me manda presentes.

A menina assumiu um rosto triste, e embora Ken devesse ficar quieto, acabou por falar, ante ao persistente silêncio de sua anfitriã.

-Não preferiria que ele estivesse ao seu lado?

-Sim... Mas não posso desejar isso... Ele está tão bem e feliz onde mora, e com quem mora... Não poderia desejar sua presença, pois comigo estaria infeliz.

Um momento pesado de silêncio meditativo procedeu-se, e logo interrompido foi por quem o iniciou.

-Oh, desculpe! Fiquei aqui lhe importunando com meus problemas enquanto você deveria estar ocupado com seu trabalho! Com certeza há outras entregas, vi sua moto atolada de flores!

-Uh, realmente. Peço desculpas por minha vez, lhe dei trabalho em me servir suco e me acomodar aqui, mesmo que tenha sido por apenas cinco minutos.

Ela sorriu enquanto abria a porta, ainda com o rubor em suas faces.

-Venha mais vezes... Moro sozinha...

-Nani???

-Não! Não me interprete por esse lado! – e corou violentamente - É que me sinto só assim, e é bom receber visitas. Ajuda a me distrair...

-Mas com certeza a senhorita deve ter outras coisas com o que se ocupar, como trabalho e estudos...?

-Bem, eu... Com certeza você tem! Olhe quanto tempo passou!!!

E apontou divertida para o relógio. Ken saiu daquela casa tão pequena e modesta com um sorriso, e sem pensar em mais nenhum problema, exceto do fato de não ter perguntado à beldade qual seu nome.

Chegando na Koneko no Sumo Ie, notou que estava tudo vazio, exceto por Omi que trancava as portas e varria o chão. Ficou observando em silêncio o menino, que ao terminar o trabalho se supunha que viesse até a porta onde Ken estava para sair, mas não: ficou parado no lugar olhando para o vazio enquanto uma gotícula de suor lhe escorria pela testa naquele dia tão quente e após tanto trabalho. Omi então sentou-se no chão, abraçando os joelhos e deitando a cabeça nesses. Fechou os olhos e ficou a mexer os lábios, murmurando palavras sem sentido. Parecia triste e solitário, as costas curvadas sobre as pernas, a sua base encostada contra a parede do balcão. Será que era sempre assim? Um menino solitário e sem amigos com quem conversar, tendo como companhia o computador, os estudos e as flores? A visão daquele anjo era pura e etérea, como uma poesia que não trata sobre nenhum assunto exceto a melancolia das coisas belas. O jogador continuou parado em pé, enquanto observava o menino chorar baixinho. Ken não sabia se chegava perto do chibi e lhe falava algo de consolo por sua tristeza ou se continuava a observá-lo em sua carente solidão. Por fim, nem um, nem outro. Simplesmente:

-Onde... Onde está Aya?

Omi imediatamente se recompôs, pulando do chão enquanto ajeitava o cabelo e limpava as lágrimas, sorridente.

-Tudo bem, Ken?

Sua voz era tão animada e cheia de energia. Omi nem parecia o mesmo menino de poucos segundos atrás. Como era capaz de fingir tão bem que estava tudo certo com ele, sempre escondendo o que sentia?

-Sim... Mas onde está Aya? Não vi seu carro na garagem.

-Ele foi visitar a irmã no hospital. Mas por que não perguntou sobe Yohji? Seu carro também não está na garagem!

-Mas ele eu sei onde está! – _Provavelmente na casa de uma mulher..._ - Ora, vamos jantar. Você parece cansado, deixa que eu faço algo para nós dois!

_Que Yohji com certeza já tem companhia para a janta..._

-Está triste, Ken?

-Não! Por que pergunta isso, Omi?

-Por um momento parecia que você estava sofrendo muito...

-Não... Só estava concentrado em pensar no que cozinharei.

-Se é assim, deixe que eu cozinhe porque será mais fácil! Já tinha algo em mente!

-Nem vem, Omi! Você sempre está trabalhando com tanto afinco, muito esforço e se oferecendo para fazer o que os outros estão com preguiça de fazer! Deixa que eu farei isso por você!!!

Omi por alguns instantes piscou algumas vezes, perplexo, mas depois simplesmente sorriu puramente, e Ken lhe sorriu de volta.

-E então, doutor?

-Bem, sei que você pode discordar do que digo, mas já faz muito tempo que sua irmã está em estado vegetativo...

_Não ouvirei isso..._

-...Você já está adulto o suficiente para entender isso, já tem quase trinta anos...

_Trinta? Nunca me preocupei em contar minha idade... Já faz tanto tempo que ela está assim? Não senti o tempo passar._

-...Gostaria que você desse uma opinião a respeito.

-...

-Eu sei que é muito difícil admitir isso, mas não há mais esperan...

_Cale a boca! Não quero ouvir!_

-Doutor, já disse: faça o que for melhor.

-A janta está ótima, Ken!

-Que bom que você gostou, Omi. Posso fazer mais vezes então.

-Como?

-Eu disse: posso fazer mais vezes. Se a comida está boa, nada mais natural que eu deva cozinhar mais então! Assim pouparia você um pouco do trabalho, afinal, você é muito ocupado, e ainda tem que estudar para a faculdade!

-Não tem problemas quanto a isso... – e sorriu gentilmente – Passei tanto tempo trabalhando dessa maneira que já estou acostumado, e ficar no ócio é que me seria estranho.

-Não, Omi. Você ainda é jovem, deveria aproveitar a vida. Pense, a Weiss já acabou ao menos, mas a Koneko nos foi dada de presente para administrarmos. Mas você não pode viver apenas disso! Você deveria ter mais amigos, arranjar uma namorada...

-Eu... – _EU NÃO PRECISO NADA DISSO_ – Eu acho que você não precisa se preocupar, Ken. Eu sou muito feliz assim.

-Tem certeza? – e assumiu um ar grave, que Omi imediatamente reconheceu como o olhar de quem sabe do que está falando – Mesmo?

O chibi encolheu-se em seu lugar, o rosto triste. Mas ainda assim havia uma chance de não demonstrar, então sorriu.

-Ken... Eu já disse que sou feliz dessa maneira, que nada me falta. Namorada, não faço questão. Amigos, eu tenho a você, a Yohji e a Aya. Talvez não sejam sempre calorosos, mas são os mais fiéis que tenho, e já passamos por coisas o suficiente para saber que são a melhor coisa que eu poderia ter.

-Não acha que está acomodado?

-Como assim? – o loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, mas logo o soltou, disfarçando.

-Você simplesmente se conformou com o destino, com as coisas que vieram por vir, seja lá o que fosse... Já parou para pensar que o mundo lá fora é grande?

-Ken... Essa conversa não está me agradando. – e se levantou, recolhendo rapidamente parte da louça. Mas subitamente sua mão foi segura com firmeza pela do jogador.

-Omi... Você por acaso tem medo?

Ele ficou quieto, sem olhar nos olhos sinceros do amigo. Não precisava responder àquela pergunta, nem pretendia. Desvencilhou-se.

-Está ficando igual ao Aya...

-...

Já era tarde. A lua já estava em seu ápice, e o brilho das estrelas fulguravam naquele céu túrgido. As luzes das casas já estavam apagadas, e a população dormia serenamente, de forma que na rua não se ouvia um som sequer além do constante cricrilar dos grilos. Foi quando aquela harmoniosa calmaria acabou, em frente ao Koneko, quando um grande carro chegou e estacionou. De dentro deste saiu um desfigurado e abatido Aya. Os olhos vermelhos demonstravam claramente que até a pouco chorava, e o motivo não é segredo. Mas então, após esperar alguns momentos recostado contra a porta de sua casa, esperando reunir forçar para encarar aquele cenário tão rotineiro, quase despencou para frente.

-Aya!

-Omi... O que você está fazendo acordado até essa hora?

O belo rapaz encarou o ruivo por alguns instantes, embaraçado, e enquanto tentava em vão desviar o olhar, Aya notou que seu rosto demonstrava muito cansaço.

-Tudo bem com você, Omi?

-Eu... Não conseguia dormir, então vim para cá... Só ouvi o som de um carro, quando isso aconteceu... Fiquei preocupado... Vim ver o que era...

-Ora, Omi. Não foi nada. Vá dormir.

O loirinho de vinte e seis anos fez um muxoxo. Claro que ainda mantinha a mesma inocência de antes. Os anos passavam, os inimigos eram destruídos, eles tinham uma vida normal, sendo felizes e estando em paz, Omi finalmente tivera o tempo e dedicação necessários para entrar em uma boa faculdade, já que nas épocas em que lutava muito freqüentemente não conseguia se concentrar muito para a parte acadêmica. Olhou para Aya. Este parecia muito preocupado, mas o chibi achou que não convinha intervir.

-Aya, você não está cansado? Posso esquentar um leite para você.

O ex-espadachim olhou atentamente para aquele rosto tão convidativo e doce.

-Claro. – murmurou, como se falasse de um segredo muito constrangedor. Omi sorriu, ficando satisfeito por alguém ainda precisar de sua ajuda. Era bom se sentir útil. Quem sabe assim sua existência não fosse tão insignificante. Já estava no último ano de seus estudos, fazia Eletrônica, e não tinha muita idéia de qual seria seu rumo quando tudo estivesse acabado. _Talvez apenas deva fica quieto e continuar na floricultura..._

-Seu leite já está quente, Aya.

O ruivo apenas pegou a caneca, sem agradecer, e sorveu sem muita demora aquele líquido reconfortante. Omi apenas o observava, silenciosamente. Não havia problemas quanto a isso, Aya já estava acostumado. Outras coisas lhe eram mais importantes no momento. Dissera ao médico _Faça o que for melhor_, mas afinal, o que seria aquilo? Será que sua irmã seria desconectada dos aparelhos e poderia finalmente descansar em paz, ou será que então continuaria plugada por uma eternidade, até que em algum dia miserável mas glorioso acordasse para um mundo e uma sociedade muito diversa da qual estava acostumada? Não sabia responder qual seria o destino de seu ente mais querido, e isso o perturbava. Precisava saber o que seria de sua irmã, mas no momento, isso era o que menos queria. De tão abalado que estava ficara durante horas e horas vagando sem rumo dentro de seu Porshe, sem perceber que o tempo passava.

Um dia... Uma semana passou sem que se tocasse no assunto. É claro que Aya estava desconcentrado, e isso não ocorria a muito tempo. Ele costumava ser apático, frio e sombrio, principalmente quando a Weiss se tornou desnecessária e ele não tinha mais nada para ocupar a cabeça além da irmã. Mas agora a coisa toda parecia estar piorando.

Omi foi o primeiro a perceber. Era início de outono, e ele varria as folhas caídas na frente do Koneko, enquanto o ruivo lia o jornal. A expressão do espadachim estava séria, neutra, sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de desconforto com o frio crescente, com o barulho da vassoura arrastando aquela massa vegetal seca e com alguns mosquitos remanescentes do verão que caçavam sua pele alva. Enquanto isso, o loiro se preocupava em terminar logo seu serviço e ir logo tomar um banho, para depois pôr alguma roupa um pouco mais quente. Já não era verão. Já não era mais época para regatas. Também desejava fazer algum lanche, e adiantar a janta para si e para seus companheiros. Qual seria o cardápio? E então o telefone tocou. Omi olhou para Aya, que estava menos ocupado, e este então parecia mais pálido que o normal, seus olhos não focavam o jornal.

-Aya, você não pode atender ao telefone? Estou trabalhando aqui...

O ruivo lhe lançou um olhar pateticamente preocupado, e ao mesmo tempo tentava desviar, fingir que não ouviu.

-Aya!!!! Por favor! Eu estou bem mais longe de lá que você! – gritou.

E era verdade. Os dois estavam distantes de vários metros, mas mesmo assim, Aya apenas resmungou alguma coisa e disse friamente, mas com os olhos implorando, que Omi atendesse. Enfim, o chibi o fez, não agüentava mais aquele estridente e irritante barulho.

-Moshi-moshi? – enfim disse, ofegante, ao telefone.

-Ahn... Omi-kun? É você? – uma voz alegre e confiante saltou do telefone, assustando o loirinho. Era Ouka, claro. Por que Aya se preocupara tanto em _ não_ atender ao telefone?

-Ah sim! Ouka-san! Tudo bem?

-Hai hai!

-Que bom.

-...

-Mas então, por que você ligou? Sem querer ser mal educado...

-Ahn... Nem eu sei direito... Omi-kun...

-Ouka-san, você está bem? Mesmo?

-Sim, eu... Bem, eu poderia encomendar algumas flores e...

-Ouka-san! A Koneko está fechada hoje, você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém, ne?

-Hai... Eu... Gomen...

-Vamos... O que houve? O que você quer conversar comigo?

-...

-Você não me ligaria sem motivo, ligaria?

-Bem... Omi-kun, você não gostaria de passear comigo? Hoje?

-Ah, então era isso? – o loiro se acalmou. Seria apenas um programa de amigos - Onde nos encontramos?

-Omi-kun, seria legal se _ voc_ decidisse isso! Já nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, não acho que seja tão difícil saber meus gostos!

-Sim... Então... – e consultou mentalmente uma lista de opções – Que tal nos encontrarmos naquele restaurante novo que abriu semana passada... às 20 horas?

-... por mim está ótimo, Omi-kun! Então estarei esperando você lá.

-...Está bem. Tchau.

E desligou o telefone. Olhou para trás, e viu que Aya espiava furtivamente pela porta, como uma criança esperando os pais decidirem qual seria o castigo por ter quebrado o bibelô favorito da mamãe.

-Quem ligou, Omi?

O chibi olhou para o ruivo, e com uma expressão indiferente respondeu.

-Ouka-san. Por quê?

-Nada não.

-Está esperando algum telefonema importante?

-Não exatamente.

-Então está bem. – e já ia se retirar quando foi interrompido,

-Vai se encontrar com ela?

-Parece que sim. Ela me convidou.

-Vocês dois estão namorando?

Omi corou. Como poderia explicar a situação constrangedora em que estavam?

-Claro que não estão. Esse rapaz aqui já é um adulto, mas parece que não cresceu. Continua muito devagar para se declarar para Ouka-chan! Logo ela, que é uma mulher tão doce e...

-Yohji! Não fale assim! Fala como se já tivesse ido para a cama com ela também!

O playboy deu um sorriso sarcástico, e puxou Omi para junto de si.

-Se importa que eu tenha ido?

O mais jovem corou, mas tentou manter-se composto. Levou então um tapa suave atrás da cabeça pelo amigo.

-Você sabe muito bem que por mais que eu quisesse, ela jamais cederia. Está completamente apaixonada por você, basta você dar um passo e a teria aqui. – e apontou para a palma da mão - Você está envelhecendo... Bem, eu também, assim como todas as pessoas, mas não acha que já está na hora de se juntar a alguém?

-Essa conversa de novo... – resmungou.

-O que disse?

-Nada... Apenas me sinto bem sozinho. Não posso namorar nem me casar com ninguém, visto que nem terminei a faculdade ainda. Como poderia sustentar uma esposa, principalmente uma acostumada com tantos luxos como Ouka-san?

-Mentiroso.

-Quê?

-Você sabe que a Kritiker lhe paga muito bem, como funcionário "aposentado". Você sabe, qualquer dia eles podem nos chamar de novo. Para uma emergência. A Weiss sempre foi muito bem conceituada por lá, lá eles confiam em nós. Nos tornamos elite. Sempre haverá trabalho.

-Então vou deixar uma viúva...

-Não seja tolo!

-Yohji... Eu não amo a Ouka como ela espera... Para mim, ela é apenas uma amiga...

-...

-Agora vou terminar meus afazeres.

E se afastou dos braços do amigo, se dirigindo para a rua, onde ainda havia folhas para serem varridas. Mas agora estava tudo limpo. E Aya não estava mais lá.

Continua....


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2:  
  
-Onde ele está agora? – e olhou ao redor, procurando ao redor por Aya. Mas ele havia sumido. Quando entrou em casa novamente, Yohji também já não estava mais ali. Estava tudo tão silencioso e frio que até mesmo o mais leve pisar de Omi contra aquele chão criava um estalo audível. Aquilo lhe dava um frio na espinha, mas no momento se sentia era magoado por ninguém estar ali. As pessoas só chegavam perto dele para trocar algumas palavras, saber o que era de seu interesse, e acabou. Nunca pareciam ter algum carinho e cuidado especial pelo loirinho. Mas... Por que ainda se importava com isso? Já fazia _anos_ desde que vivia assim, para não dizer que essa situação durara sua vida inteira. Ouka-san era a única que ainda parecia se importar. Mas por quanto tempo isso duraria? Seria tão vantajoso amá-la, poderia então ter uma companhia para a vida inteira! Mas, logo em relação a ela, havia um bloqueio, algo que se recusava a deixar as coisas irem adiante. A única vez que Omi sentira que alguém o amava e que amava essa pessoa fora... fora a muito tempo atrás. Aquilo já estava quase esquecido, quase superado. A marca da cicatriz já era quase imperceptível. E... Não havia motivo nenhum para revolver a terra assentada, mesmo que tal procedimento pudesse torná-la novamente fértil. Passado era passado, não havia volta. Seus pés o haviam conduzido até seu quarto, e quase sem perceber já estava quase pronto para seu encontro com Ouka. E isso era bom, pois já estava quase em cima da hora. Checou as roupas uma última vez. Não muito elegantes, nem muito informais. Perfeito.  
  
-Ken, ainda está aí?

O moreno olhou para aquela fresta quase imperceptível aberta na porta de seu quarto. Estava deitado até o momento em seu confortável futon, de bruços: os cotovelos embaixo, as mãos em cima e apoiando o rosto enquanto lia um interessante livro. E ali, a alguns metros, no corredor, Yohji.

-Sim, estou... Eu estou lendo, Yohji.

-Ora, você vai ficar muito inteligente assim! – e sorriu - Já ultrapassou sua cota diária, vamos ver um filme!

-Como?

O loiro entrou no quarto sem cerimônias, carregando um cobertor xadrez no braço e um sorriso no rosto.

-Vai passar um filme legal na TV, acho que você vai gostar. Vamos assistir.

-Mas eu estou lendo! – o jogador ainda fez um muxoxo.

-Ora! – o playboy agora parecia zangado – Está me evitando agora? Que blasfêmia! – e agora agia como uma bicha ofendida – Vamos, sim senhor!

E puxou o moreno pela orelha, falando mais e mais coisas, persuadindo-o pouco a pouco até que conseguiu arrancá-lo de sua clausura e levá-lo ao educativo eletrodoméstico, uma grande e moderna TV. Sentaram-se lado a lado, embaixo do mesmo cobertor. Ainda faltavam cinco minutos para o filme começar, então Yohji ainda providenciou uma pipoca com manteiga para os dois. Ken sentia-se incomodado... E se Yohji tentasse algo ousado com ele?

-Que tal? – e o playboy apontou para a tigela em suas mãos, e Ken imediatamente teve suas narinas invadidas por aquele agradável cheiro de comida

-Me rendo. – murmurou.

E assim passaram o filme todo pacificamente, e o jogador logo se arrependeu por ter duvidado da boa índole de seu melhor amigo. Seja lá o que fosse, nada quebraria o doce e pacífico vínculo entre os dois.

Definitivamente estava frio. _É claro,_ pensou, _estou ao ar livre, de noite, sentado em uma pedra esperando não sei o quê._ Precisava ser realista, nenhuma corte fúnebre chegaria ali àquela hora, com sua irmã ressequida e inchada dentro de um pesado e negro caixão. Ainda assim, esperava. Já havia checado todas as lápides, e não encontrara o nome Aya Fujimiya em nenhuma delas. É claro que havia outros cemitérios na cidade, mas achava que aquele local era o mais adequado para tais coisas tristes. As tumbas eram de pedra áspera e acinzentada, e o descuido que ali se apresentava, com musgo crescendo sobre cada canto úmido. As poucas flores eram oferecidas em raras capelas, e já estavam ressequidas. Tocar em alguma delas certamente as despedaçaria. O chão era de terra batida, com lodo por toda parte, e não havia muitas casas ao redor. Um perfeito descampado. Do lado de fora do muro, imensos ciprestes, cujos galhos e folhas invadiam o pátio interno, apontando para as covas como um sinal de mau agouro. O vento sul soprava agitado e cortante, fazendo as folhas mortas no chão rodopiarem. _Aya-chan... Você não está aqui, está? Eu não deixei você morrer, deixei?_

-Deixou, e eu estou aqui.

Aya olhou sobressaltado por trás de seu ombro, certo de que sentira o rosto macio mas gelado de sua irmã fazendo-lhe cócegas no pescoço enquanto proferia uma frase cheia de mágoa. Mas não havia nada além do vazio, da terra, do musgo e dos ciprestes, das lápides e da grossa camada de plantas mortas que recobria todo o lugar. Sua espinha estava arrepiada, e podia sentir o corpo inteiro gelado. Levantou-se apressadamente, tentando se afastar o mais rápido possível daquele local, enquanto suas pernas ainda permitiam. Se esperasse mais, com certeza elas tremeriam tanto que ele cairia duro no chão. Enquanto ainda fechava o enferrujado, mas não trancado, portão de ferro do cemitério, ousou olhar uma última vez para a lápide onde estivera sentado. Constatou, com um arrepio, que o vento carregando poeira (e talvez cinzas?) parecia formar um corpo disforme e quase imperceptível sentado naquele local.  
  
-Omi-kun, a comida não está boa...?

Ouka já estava na metade de seu prato, mas Omi mal comera alguns pedaços. Ele não respondeu, como não havia lhe respondido a nenhuma das perguntas. No máximo se prestara a resmungar alguns monossílabos, nada mais que isso. _Ele foi tão gentil comigo hoje ao telefone... Se ele não queria me ver, por que combinou algo comigo então? E eu estava tão ansiosa... Já se passaram anos desde que me apaixonei por ele, mas mesmo assim nada mudou. Continuo sendo ignorada._ Seu coração de mulher adulta estava ferido. Ainda assim, não sabia o que fazer ante tal situação. Desistir? Ainda não podia. Não enquanto ainda amasse aquela doce criatura.

-Omi-kun... Você poderia me responder?

-Eu estou respondendo.

-Sim sim. Eu posso perceber. Então poderia ao menos olhar para mim?

Ele desviou languidamente os olhos do ponto perdido onde se fixavam e os repousou em Ouka.

-...está melhor assim?

Ela se levantou bruscamente, lívida. Isso fez a toalha escorregar um tanto e se Omi não segurasse a outra ponta rapidamente, quase que tudo se ia ao chão. Agora sim parecia ter despertado. Olhou com os olhos arregalados para a amiga.

-Ouka-san! O que houve? Você está se sentindo bem?

-...

-Ouka-san?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, e sentiu o sabor suave do batom sendo arrancado de seus lábios. Quem sabe se mordesse mais um pouco saborearia sangue também? Apenas virou as costas para o belo homem, e já pretendia sair do restaurante. Na certa, Omi ficaria ali, pasmo e sem reação nenhuma. Alguma horas mais tarde, ela receberia um polido telefonema pedindo sinceras desculpas. Aceitaria, e tudo voltaria a ser como era antes. Sempre. Omi jamais mudaria. E estava seriamente desconfiada que ela também não.

-Ouka-san, não saia daqui dessa maneira!

Ela se virou para fitar a voz delicada que a pedia tal coisa, e para ver se era de verdade a pressão que sentia segurar seu pulso direito. Era verdade, Omi havia feito algo diferente. Mas ainda assim...

-Você está me ignorando, Omi.

-Eu o quê?

-Não se faça de desentendido... Eu...

-Termine, onegai.

-Eu sei que você só sai comigo por pena. Você jamais se interessou por mim de verdade, ne?

Falara. Ouka não imaginava que algum dia seria capaz de perguntar isso a Omi. Afinal, sendo assim ele responderia, e a resposta poderia, e tinha grandes chances de, ser negativa. Preferia o conforto da incerteza. Mas ele a impelira àquela situação. Ele tomara atitude de contê-la. Estava na hora de saber. Observou que Omi ficara quieto ante aquela indagação, encolhido como uma criança ao levar uma bronca.

-O que você está tentando dizer, Ouka-san?

Ela arrancou o pulso das mãos firmes de Omi, e lhe deu as costas novamente, saindo apressadamente do restaurante. Estava mais frio do que de tarde, a ponto de sua respiração liberar vapor visível. Andou mais alguns passos apressados até que ouviu um estalido produzido por passos muito familiares. Virou-se calmamente para Omi.

-Você sabe que eu amo você. Mas cansei de esperar, só isso.

-Ouka-san... você...

-Eu sei o que você vai dizer... Que me vê apenas como amiga. Não precisa se dar ao trabalho de me dizer isso, eu já estou consciente desse fato. – e sorriu amargamente, enquanto uma gota miúda de chuva caía sobre seu ombro – Eu... apenas estava me enganando, mas sei como deve ser difícil para você lidar comigo em tal situação.

-Ouka-san...

-Isso é um "adeus", não é? Inclinou-se suavemente para frente, enxergando o chão salpicado de minúsculas gotas de chuva. Ergueu-se novamente e engoliu em seco. Depois de tanto tempo investindo em Omi, tudo fora em vão. Ele não correspondia aos seus sentimentos. Aquilo lhe doía terrivelmente. Era uma sensação de vazio, quando nosso maior e mais forte sonho se apaga como a chama d'uma vela em dia de tempestade. Poderia durar bravamente por muito tempo, como que num milagre, para subitamente se apagar. E doía ainda mais dar as costas ao seu amado e saber que dessa vez ele não a seguiria, pois então sabia que aquilo tudo era uma grande ilusão. E estava sozinha, não havia como escapar. Havia esperado praticamente uma década por um homem só, se privando de tantos pretendentes excelentes. Tudo por Omi. Tinha que ser Omi, era a ele que ela amava, se não fosse ela não tinha sentido amar. Olhou para trás, e sabia que a distância entre aqueles dois corações solitários só aumentaria. De fato, não avistou o loiro em parte alguma. Então, apenas lhe restou voltar melancolicamente para sua casa, e passar mais uma noite solitária e intocada. Tirou os sapatos desconfortáveis. Usava aquele salto tão alto apenas para agradar ao olhar de Omi, mas ele era indiferente a tanto capricho. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, ficar assim sozinha em sua casa escura não lhe ajudava em nada. Serviu-se de leite quente, assistiu TV... Ainda assim não podia tirar Omi da cabeça. Enfim, quase que automaticamente tirou o telefone do gancho e discou o número do Koneko. Seus dedos deslizaram automaticamente sobre as teclas acrílicas, mas quando estavam prestes a discar o último número, num impulso repentino bateu a parte móvel contra seu apoio. _Preciso me controlar... Continuar a correr atrás só vai me machucar ainda mais..._ Enfim adormeceu encolhida no sofá, solitária e gelada, um braço apoiando a cabeça por baixo enquanto a outra mão repousava sobre o seio. Já estava ficando tão velha... E intocada...  
  
_K'so... Estraguei de vez minha relação com Ouka-san! Agora nem ela mais vai olhar pra minha cara. Eu tinha que ignorá-la no restaurante? Onde estava com minha cabeça? Baka baka Omi no baka!!!_ Mas sabia o que havia acontecido. Não conseguido deixar de pensar _naquela pessoa._ Estava fora de seu controle, a imagem daqueles olhos gentis sempre lhe voltavam a tona nos momentos mais inapropriados, lhe arrebatavam, tiravam o fôlego, distraiam a mente. E depois se esvaiam rapidamente e sem deixar nenhum vestígio. Mas era grave, muito grave. Pois se continuasse sendo violentamente imerso em suas memórias, alguém acabaria percebendo. E então, tudo estaria acabado.  
  
Aya entrou pé ante pé dentro da sala de entrada, não queria acordar ninguém e já estava muito tarde. A lua já descia do outro lado do céu, e as estrelas descansavam naquele manto negro-azulado com um brilho pálido e preguiçoso. Encontrou a sala piscando naquelas luzes fracas e difusas que apenas uma televisão era capaz de produzir. Espiou por cima do encosto do sofá e não sabia que reação ter ante o que viu. Atirado sobre o braço do móvel estava Yohji, adormecido profundamente e roncando. Sua posição com certeza lhe daria uma boa dor nas costas quando acordasse. Já em seu colo, e o corpo estendido sobre o restante do fofo material, Ken cochilava com a serenidade de uma criança. Agora, _o que eles andaram fazendo_ o ruivo não saberia explicar. Todo o caso...

-ACORDEM, SEUS INÚTEIS! – e chutou o sofá com força, o que fez Ken pular e Yohji piscar os olhos, bocejando.

-O que foi... Aya...?

-Olhem só que cena deplorável! Dois adultos dormindo agarrados no sofá de madrugada.

-Como assim?

_Argh... Bakas..._

-Vão já para suas camas que já está muito tarde para ficarem aqui.

-E você, Aya? Também está aqui acordado, e a julgar por suas roupas, andou perambulando pela rua de madrugada, fazendo sabe-se lá o que com sabe-se lá quem... – Yohji resmungou.

O ex-espadachim apenas lançou um olhar fuzilador para o ainda playboy, e então lhes deu as costas, louco para mergulhar em suas cobertas macias. Mas antes, passou pela frente da porta do quarto de Omi, e constatou incomodado que havia uma tênue luz passando pelo vão da porta. Desencostou-a rispidamente.

-Omi, eu já disse para não ficar no computador até essa hor...!

O quarto estava vazio, a cama arrumada, o computador desligado. A única coisa que provava que alguém residia ali era o abajur aceso no canto. Entrou no quarto então, impelido por algum sentimento desconfortável que não sabia descrever. Foi até a luminária para desligá-la, e só então percebeu que nem tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Havia um frasco de colônia masculina cheio até a metade com a tampa aberta largado sobra a cômoda, e ao seu lado jazia um pente em cujos dentes estavam enroscados alguns fios dourados. _É claro... Ele saiu com Ouka-san... Mas então...! Estão juntos até agora?_ Fechou o frasco e guardou o pente na gaveta, tentando não se preocupar. Seus companheiros de casa pareciam muito estranhos ultimamente. Yohji e Ken tinham reações estranhas um em relação ao outro, e Omi parecia finalmente se entender com Ouka definitivamente. Não podia especificar _ o que,_ mas algo naquela história toda lhe desagradava.

-Aya?

O ruivo quase pulou de susto, ainda sobressaltado com os acontecimentos no cemitério. Mas era Omi. O jovem tinha as feições lívidas e tensas, os ombros encolhidos como as pétalas duma flor murcha. Seus olhos azuis tão comumente brilhantes estavam sombrios e sem vida. Apesar de ter encarado o ruivo brevemente e dito seu nome, parecia ter se arrependido disso, e apenas se jogou de forma pesada na cama.Aya observou a maneira delicada como o chibi fechou os olhos e se aninhou no colchão, ignorando-o.

-Omi... Você...

O loiro não fez nenhum gesto, não deu nenhum sinal de notar Aya. O ruivo se aproximou um pouco mais, suas narinas sendo envolvidas pelo cheiro cítrico da colônia que exalava do rapaz, a mesma que havia no frasco. Aquele perfume era tão forte e envolvente que por um instante o deixou tonto, e foi necessário se apoiar na parede para não cair no chão. Quando pôde recobrar o fôlego, notou que aquele aroma era muito mais suave do que sentira no inicio, embora ainda fosse marcante.

-...Estava com Ouka?

-Não é de sua conta – murmurou.

Aya ficou surpreso com aquela resposta tão fria, mas calou-se ante a isso. Não forçaria Omi a dizer nada, sentia que isso era inadequado.  
  
-Ahhhhhhh, que lindo dia! – Yohji espreguiçou-se longamente enquanto saía da cama. O céu estava nublado, com vastas e pesadas nuvens negras escurecendo o céu, aqui e ali relampejando como num filme de terror. Mas isso não importava, o playboy havia tido sonhos muito agradáveis. Esgueirou- se pelo corredor, espiando para ver se alguém já havia acordado. Ao menos naquela peça da casa estava tudo vazio e silencioso, e não pôde deixar de pensar que talvez ainda fosse muito cedo. Chegou à cozinha ainda de pijama, e encontrou Ken sentado de forma relaxada a mesa, os cabelos desgrenhados, um jornal aberto na frente e uma caneca de café fumegante na boca. Sorriram um para o outro, e Yohji serviu-se do bule onde havia a bebida preparada pelo moreno. Sentou ao seu lado, e, enquanto lia desinteressado por cima do ombro de Ken as últimas noticias, sorveu um gole. Cuspiu.

-YO-TAN!!! O que está fazendo???

Aquele café estava muito amargo. Com certeza havia muito pó para pouquíssima água, aquilo estava terrivelmente amargo, e como se não bastasse, muito quente.

-Ken, como você consegue beber isso? Está horrível!!!

O moreninho tomou mais um gole de seu café e cuspiu igualmente.

-Nem havia reparado...

-Você anda muito... muito desligado, Ken! Precisa se cuidar, pois qualquer dia desses pode se descuidar em algo mais grave, como esquecer o gás do fogão aberto, coisas assim.

-Agradeço sua preocupação, Yo-tan, mas eu estou bem. – e sorriu gentilmente.

-Vou fazer alguma coisa para nós dois... Só café é impossível! Que tal umas torradas?

-Por mim...

Yohji não costumava fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas ao menos naquele dia em especial Ken não lhe inspirava confiança quanto aos assuntos culinários.

-Onde está Omi?

-Sei lá... É mesmo, ne, Kenken? Omi sempre acorda tão cedo...

-É mesmo... Mas não lembro de ele estar em casa quando Aya chegou...

-Você chegou a reparar nisso, é?

-...

-Bem, ele saiu com Ouka-chan, vai ver ele resolveu seguir meus conselhos e ir atrás dela.

-Voc _o qu_?

-Nada não... – e começou a assobiar uma música inventada, enquanto abria a torradeira para ver se o lado já estava pronto. Comeram o café preparado por Yohji com gosto, parecia que o playboy havia tido uma especial inspiração naquele dia.

-A floricultura abre hoje?

-Ken... Claro! Mas o movimento vai estar baixo, hoje está chuvoso... – e apontou para o céu fechado. – Acho que podemos fechar antes do fim da tarde, se o chato do Aya não nos obrigar a trabalhar feito escravos pelo resto do dia...

-Mas não duvido que Ouka compareça...

-...hn? Por que mencionou Ouka-chan?

-Nada não...

-Agora fala, Ken. Você parece incomodado.

-...

-O que houve?

-É só que... Não acho que Omi esteja realmente querendo algo com ela, então não seria agradável empurrar Ouka para ele se ele não ficar feliz.

-Mas ora, essa decisão se refere apenas a Omi!

-Então deixe-o quieto!

-Como você está estranho, Ken... Encucando com coisas que nem têm algo a ver com você...

-Eu apenas me preocupo com meus amigos.

-Eu, hein? Não quero essa preocupação para mim, parece até que você está com ciúmes do menino... Deixe-o viver um pouco, ele não precisa duma babá prá tomar conta dele e decidir o que é melhor.

-Ciúmes nada... Eu apenas me preocupo, só isso, nada mais.

-Ok, se você diz...  
  
Já era meio-dia quando Aya resolveu parar de trabalhar e ir comer alguma coisa. Yohji e Ken não haviam feito nada ainda, mas já tinham aparecido pela floricultura para ao menos ver se estava tudo em ordem. Mas Omi... Ele não havia aparecido em lugar nenhum, e isso preocupava ao ruivo. O rapaz era sempre tão alegre e bem disposto, mas desde que chegara em casa de madrugada estava estranho. O que poderia ter acontecido? Não sabia se falava com ele, se ficava quieto...

TRIIIIMMMM

O telefone estava tocando. Aya olhou nervoso ao redor, procurando alguém para atendê-lo. Segunda chamada. Aquele barulho o irritava e perturbava. Terceira vez. Quarta. Quinta. Parou.

-Moshi-moshi? Sim, sim, eu vejo se ele está aqui... Houve um ruído abafado de acrílico contra madeira e alguns segundos depois a cabeça de Omi apareceu pela porta da cozinha.

-Aya, é pra você.

-...

-Aya...?

-Não quero atender.

-Mas é do seu interesse! É do hospital!!!

-...

-AYA, atenda!!!!!

-NÃO VOU!

O rapaz pareceu magoado com a maneira rude como fora tratado, mas obedeceu.

-Sinto muito... Ele não está no momento... ... ...está bem, deixarei recado. ...Certo.

-Obrigado, Omi.

O menino sorriu, mas não parecia melhor.

-O que houve, Aya? Não quer me contar?

-Não é de sua conta. Quanto a você...?

-Quanto a mim o quê?

-Ontem você voltou de madrugada, o que nunca aconteceu antes. E havia se encontrado com Ouka. E depois ficou agindo estranho.

-Digo o mesmo, Aya: não é de sua conta. Gomen.

-...

-...

-Eu só estava... preocupado com você... Mas Omi já tinha voltado para seu quarto.  
  
Maio/2003


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3:

As nuvens negras forravam o céu num manto espesso, e os pássaros sequer se atreviam a voar para longe de seus ninhos. O dia havia começado morno, embora úmido, mas agora já havia esfriado bastante. Omi entrou em seu quarto e trancou a porta. Vestiu qualquer blusão de lã mais grosso, distraído, e então se atirou sobre a cama macia e protetora. A grossa coberta logo saiu de seu estado imaculadamente lisa para envolver todo aquele corpinho pequeno e frágil. Virou-se de frente para a janela, e resolveu observar a paisagem. As árvores se agitavam com o vento, e várias folhas amareladas se desprendiam, indo cair nos quintais e nas calçadas, sempre girando em redemoinhos misturados com poeira. Ao norte, as nuvens estavam branco-acinzentadas, e podia-se ver contra a paisagem o chuvisqueiro ralo. Para frente era quase impossível enxergar algo, de tão fechado que estava o céu. A chuva caia pesada, e só aumentava, encharcando a rua e criando rápidos filetes da água que corriam pela sarjeta, arrastando junto consigo grandes massas de plantas já apodrecidas. Já ao sul, parecia não haver nuvens, mas apenas muitos relâmpagos cortando uma parede cor de chumbo, exatamente onde a cidade crescia e se alargava, com inúmeros arranha-céus.

_Aya não tem o direito de ficar perguntando sobre minha vida. Não mesmo..._ Omi parou de observar aquele cenário deplorável e deitou-se encolhido na cama, passando a coberta até por cima de sua cabeça. Quem sabe assim, escondido, não lhe importunavam mais? _Realmente_ Aya não tinha direito de se meter em sua vida, já que também nunca deixava os outros se meterem na dele. O ruivo sempre era tão fechado em seu próprio mundo, misterioso... Ao menos era essa a primeira impressão que se tinha dele. Mas para quem já o conhecia há mais tempo, como o chibi, o ex-espadachim era um antipático, egoísta, totalmente voltado para si e que não se importava com nada mais alem de seus propósitos, deixando em segundo plano as coisas menos importantes. Ao menos era assim que Omi pensava, a maneira como estava convencido.

O calor de seu cobertor começou a envolvê-lo como um confortável sonífero. Estar assim, no escuro, calor e encolhido lhe fazia sentir novamente dentro do ventre de sua mãe. Mãe? Será que podia pensar nisso? Será que algum dia tivera uma mãe de verdade? Já se perguntara isso muitas vezes, mas agora isso era cada vez menos freqüente. Não que não tivesse mais importância, tinha sim, e muita! Mas pensar nisso, se indagar se algum dia teve uma família, se em algum momento já fora amado incondicionalmente por uma pessoa de braços quentes e pele perfumada, lhe fazia sofrer muito. Cada vez que pensava no assunto, seu coração doía profundamente. Era quase como um autotormento, e acabou chegando à conclusão de que esquecer seria melhor para ele. Mas _agora _estava sofrendo, porque Aya se metera em sua vida, e isso o deixou tão em pânico que não tivera outra opção se não fugir e refugiar-se em seu quarto. E tanta tristeza lhe fez chegar a outros campos de sua mente, aqueles onde ficavam as memórias mais distantes, e novamente ficara chocado ao se deparar com um imenso e sólido vazio, como um muro de altura e extensão infinita. Por que não podia lembrar? Será que havia acontecido algo tão ruim que o traumatizara? Ou então não podia se lembrar de nada porque _não houvera_ nada? Ambas as hipóteses eram ruins, e tentou logo descartá-las, buscando relaxar o corpo e a mente. E dormir.

Mas se lembrar de tantas coisas ruins havia descarregado muita adrenalina em seu corpo, e agora estava completamente acordado. Estava consciente que logo isso o deixaria cansado, muito cansado, mas não ainda. No momento, o que era mais necessário era descarregar aquela raiva em alguma coisa... Só não sabia o quê. A maçaneta da porta girou._ Ah, não! Muita ousadia Aya vir até meu quarto!_

-Saia!

Girou mais uma vez, com energia, mas é claro que não abriria a porta, esta estava trancada.

-Já disse para sair!

Dessa vez houve o barulho de quem bate na porta. Três vezes. Isso já era muito. Omi achara um meio de descarregar sua adrenalina. Enquanto a porta continuava a ser batida, o loirinho se aproximou desta pé ante pé. A pessoa do outro lado continuava batendo, embora não dissesse nada. Omi segurou a maçaneta e testou-o suavemente. Deslizou alguns milímetros de forma suave. Ninguém mais a segurava. Destrancou silenciosamente o ferrolho e agarrou com mais força o trinco. Girou-o rapidamente, puxando a porta até escancará-la, tudo tão rápido que mal podia controlar seu corpo, ele praticamente se movia por reflexo, os olhos se fecharam no esforço de abrir rapidamente, e desferiu com a outra mão um soco na cara de quem quer que estivesse ali. Isso porque tinha _certeza_ que era Aya.

O rosto do intruso apenas virou, cuspindo um pouco de sangue, ao receber a investida. Depois, deu um tabefe em Omi de cima para baixo, no topo de sua cabeça, jogando-o de queixo para o solo, mas segurou-o levantando a coxa, q apoiou o chibi pelo tórax. Este, olhou assustado para seu agressor mais forte.

-Y... Yohji?

O loiro lançou-lhe um olhar gélido e severo. Depois, amaciou as feições e lhe sorriu delicadamente, enquanto levantava-o do chão.

-Agora me responda: por que me agrediu?

O menor lhe lançou um olhar desesperado, querendo fugir da situação embaraçosa na qual se metera. Como pudera ser tão ridículo e estúpido para atacar alguém que nem sabia quem era? Isso era uma insanidade, uma neurose! E pior: isso com certeza deixara Yohji preocupado, podia ver isso em seus olhos aflitos, por mais que ele tentasse parecer paternal, dócil mas ao mesmo tempo duro, mas não exatamente _preocupado._ Não gostava que se preocupassem consigo, achava isso desperdício de tempo dos outros. Além disso, sentia-se culpado por ter os olhos de alguém sobre si. Sentia-se desmerecedor do carinho que sentia. Só uma pessoa lhe fizera acreditar que amá-lo não era um desgaste, e sim um deleite, mas essa pessoa amada já se fora há muito tempo, era apenas um fantasma quase invisível que hora ou outra podia vir lhe assustar.

Mas isso não tinha importância no momento. O principal era se safar da enrascada em que se metera. Se seus verdadeiros motivos viessem à tona, somente surgiriam mais problemas. Ou seja, era melhor ficar de boca calada, como sempre, e evitar ocupar os outros com suas antipatias bobas. Olhou para o chão, procurando evitar os olhos do amigo. Sabia que era observado. Sabia que era encarado. Mas não queria enfrentar isso. Aquele olhar lhe pesaria muito, lhe doeria na consciência, poria tudo a perder. Não devia se dar ao luxo de desagradar um amigo, já tinha poucos. A chance de perder mais um era um pesadelo, não podia desagradá-lo, não podia arriscar nem a mínima chance de ficar sozinho no mundo novamente. Queria dizer algo, mas as palavras se recusavam a sair de sua boca, estavam entaladas. A garganta secara, parecia fechada. Pigarreou um pouco, ainda sem levantar os olhos, e balbuciou.

-De-desculpa, Yohji.

Mas então a mão suave do amigo ergueu seu queixo, forçando o contato visual. Omi a princípio tentara cerrar os olhos com força, fugir daquela visão. Mas no fim, se convenceu que isso só pioraria tudo.

-Omittchi, eu não pedi suas desculpas. Apenas perguntei _por que_ você me bateu.

-...

Por quê? Não bastavam suas desculpas? Será que Yohji não poderia deixá-lo em paz com suas preocupações. Isso era certo, no momento em que dividisse um sentimento com alguém impotente, que não poderia lhe ajudar, a situação só pioraria, pois quando admitisse para os outros, é quando_ realmente_ admitiria para si mesmo. Sentiu que aquele olhar tão quente o deixava não apenas desconfortável, mas envergonhado, com culpa. Estava em pânico.

Um trovão de som muito alto sacudiu a vidraça. Yohji desviou o olhar para fitar o cegante relâmpago que viria em seguida. Omi aproveitou esse momento para pensar. Sem os olhos de Yohji sobre si era a mesma coisa que sem pressão psicológica. É como se tivessem içado de seus ombros uma carga particularmente pesada, no exato instante em que os ossos de suas canelas rachariam e os músculos tencionados se romperiam. Respirou fundo, tentando recuperar ar. Mal havia percebido que enquanto Yohji olhava para ele havia praticamente parado de respirar. Mas esse momento era tão curto, ah, tão curto... um instante fugaz, em que Yohji sequer virara a cabeça. Havia apenas mudado a direção dos olhos, de forma tão rápida quanto um piscar. Ainda assim, mesmo sendo tão fugaz, aquilo havia sido essencial. Quando Yohji piscou de volta, Omi se empurrou para trás, desvencilhando-se daqueles dedos longos e firmes.

-Yohji, não preciso responder isso...

-Ah, precisa sim! Porque você _me_ agrediu, e eu não fiz nada contra você!

-Yohji...! Eu não quero fazer isso. Eu... Pensei que era outra pessoa.

-Quem? Ouka-chan?

-...

-Você queria bater na Ouka-chan?

-Não!!!

-Então...?

-Yohji, por favor...

-Diga!

-Eu já lhe expliquei que não era minha intenção bater em você, agora não dá para me deixar em paz?

-Omi! Você costumava ser mais gentil!

-...

Aquela frase lhe cortara o coração. Então, apesar do esforço para fugir do assunto para não preocupar Yohji, acabara piorando. Agora Yohji estava magoado com ele. Sentiu como o coração estava acelerado, batendo preocupadamente, e seu rosto, escarlate, parecia que iria explodir de tão quente.

-Ok, Yohji... Eu... Desculpe-me... Mas pensei que era o Aya... Além do mais, você estava tentando abrir a porta sem nem bater antes. Só fez isso depois, e fiquei realmente brabo, e...

Mas novamente perdia a voz. Era tão constrangedor ter que revelar suas preocupações, desabafar. E quando fez isso, as palavras que ele mesmo proferira tiveram efeito tão devastador de alívio sobre si, liberando ao menos um pouco do que estava entalado em sua garganta, que desandou a chorar. Jogou sua cabeça contra o peito do playboy, agarrando suas costas. Como uma criança. Yohji ficou surpreso, e realmente não sabia o que fazer. Era a primeira vez que via Omi chorar. Como se pode reagir quando algo assim tão inesperado acontece? Acabou resolvendo que a melhor solução seria tratá-lo como tratava as mulheres a quem já consolara: abraçou o chibi e ficou mexendo em seus cabelos, dizendo palavras de conforto. Quando os soluços começaram a diminuir de freqüência e intensidade, percebeu que Omi adormecera serenamente, como se isso o poupasse de ter que olhar para o amigo após mostrar sua fraqueza.

_Por que Aya me trata assim? Ele já foi mais próximo de mim. Já me chamou de amigo. Eu até acreditava que podia entendê-lo! Mas não... não o entendi, e é por isso que ele não me chama mais de amigo. E no momento em que obedeci a ele pela primeira vez em muito tempo... É, foi esse o momento em que ele perdeu a confiança em mim._

-Omittchi...

Uma voz suave e serena lhe chamava. Por um momento Omi não acreditou. Transmitia tanta tranqüilidade quanto uma mãe embalando seu recém-nascido e tão desejado filho. Omi sentiu todo seu corpo envolvido por um aconchegante calor, que começava por seus pés, como que envolvidos por meias felpudas, subia por suas pernas, deslizava maciamente por suas costas e terminava no rosto, sentindo as faces queimarem. Tal qual num primeiro amor. O loirinho então abriu os olhos, e percebeu que estava em um local muito claro, embora isso não lhe machucasse a vista. À sua frente estava aquela figura pela qual já esperava, com um sorriso doce, e olhos brilhantes.

-Está na hora de acordar, Omittchi...

Aquele doce sorriso lhe transmitia todo o amor que uma pessoa poderia lhe confiar. Estava tão feliz! Com certeza, acordara em uma realidade muito mais agradável a calorosa do que a outra, na qual adormecera. Parecia que finalmente seu problema estava resolvido, que tinha novamente o amor de... Não, isso não era verdade. Esse amor já fora esquecido há muito tempo, enterrado fundo debaixo da mais maciça montanha. Seu amor não lhe desejava mais. A vida tirara sua alegria. Omi não teria mais alegria. Mas, quem sabe... Em um momento de inspiração...? Abraçou a pessoa com todas suas forças, aninhou o rosto contra a dobra do pescoço com o ombro, exalando todo aquele agradável perfume de... _de onde conheço esse cheiro? _ E sentia tanta saudade, que aquilo quase espremia seu coração, de tanta felicidade. Sentia que iria explodir, que não havia coisa mais importante do que a singularidade de seu sentimento.

-Eu estava com tanta saudade...!

Não sabia se ria ou chorava. Por via das dúvidas, fazia os dois. Parecia rir como um maníaco, ou um viciado ao apanhar um bocado de sua droga com as mãos em concha. As bochechas já doíam, mas não importava. Mas lágrimas, ah, lágrimas corriam por seu rosto livremente, mas não eram amargas, não mais. Eram doces como o mais puro mel, delicadas como o mais mimoso confeito! E seu abraço era retribuído, com o mesmo carinho que nunca ousara sentir novamente de ninguém. Não queria receber de mais ninguém. Não havia mais nada no mundo. Só ele, seu amado, e o laço que os unia. Ao redor, sabia a existência do vazio, da solidão. Mas aquilo estava fora de sua situação, de sua história.

-Também estava com saudades.

-Por que você me deixou?

-Eu não deixei você. Apenas... fui levado... esquecido...

-Eu não queria que você tivesse me esquecido!

-Sinto muito, Omittchi. Mas a vida de um humano é... tão frágil...

-Não! Eu amo você mais que tudo! Se você ao menos...!

-Shhhh, fique calmo, meu amor. Agora estou com você. Nada vai nos separar.

O chibi olhou para aquele sorriso carinhoso. Quis certificar-se que dessa vez era verdade. Será que podia mesmo confiar? Chegou a conclusão que não _podia,_ mas _precisava._

-Você me ama?

-Nunca duvide.

-Omittchi...

-Hnnn...

-Hein? Omi!!!!

O loirinho abriu os olhos lentamente, percebendo que estava debaixo dum grosso edredon, dentro de seu quarto. Ainda assim, aquela coberta não era sua. Então devia ser da pessoa que o cutucava para acordar.

-Waaaa.............. Quem...? Ah, oi, Ken!

-Omi, você não...?

O rapaz mais novo ergueu-se tão rapidamente da cama que assustou o moreno. Então, por um breve momento, Omi o abraçou, e Ken pôde sentir que o rosto do amigo estava úmido e quente de lágrimas. Mas quando as maçãs do rosto de cada um se afastaram uma da outra, a única imagem que enxergara foi seu amigo sorridente.

-Tive um sonho ótimo!

-Sim, Omi, mas...

-Foi lindo! Tudo estava como era antes!!!

-Omi, eu...

-Mas...!

Só então o loirinho percebeu que Ken parecia um tanto melancólico. Mas... _É claro! Como sou idiota!_

-Ken, não se preocupe... Já prometi uma vez, não quero ter de fazer isso de novo. Nunca mais vou chorar perto de você...!

E envolveu o rosto do jogador com ambas as mãos, quentes e macias. Ken por um momento corou, mas sabia que aquilo não era _nem um pouco_ adequado, então procurou se controlar. Omi percebeu que só estava piorando a situação. Ken estava envolvido em seu passado muito mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, imaginava. O moreno tivera um papel essencial no que o chibi era hoje, no que havia se tornado. E sabia: sem aquele rapaz, não seria metade do que era então. Beijou suavemente o rosto do amigo, perto dos lábios, e então foi correndo porta afora. Quando já cruzava para o outro lado do corredor, ouviu ser chamado firmemente.

-Omi!

Voltou alguns passos, olhou pela porta. Ken escondia bem com seu sorriso, mas havia resquícios de lágrimas em suas bochechas.

-Eu... só queria dizer que Yohji e Aya andaram muito preocupados com você. Aliás, Yohji que pediu para eu cuidar de você. Ele acha que sei lidar melhor com...

-Hai... – e fez uma breve mesura – Obrigado, Ken. Obrigado mesmo...

-Você sabe que eu _nunca_ me importei de cuidar de você.

-Talvez... Mas fico feliz que tenha pensado bem em mim!

-...e...!

Mas novamente não poderia terminar de falar, de se explicar para Omi. Como todas as vezes. Não sabia se isso era instinto do chibi, ou se era medo. Mas o loirinho sempre se afastava correndo quando a conversa se prolongava. _Culpa minha, se eu não tivesse me esquecido daquela vez tudo estaria certo agora._

Maio/2003

Continua....


	4. Capítulo 4

Nota1: Weiss Kreuz não pertece a mim, quem dera!

Nota2: Esta história contém yaoi. Nada explícito, mas ainda yaoi. Se isso não lhe agrada, use o botão "voltar" e seja feliz! Se isso lhe agrada, leia, e seja muito feliz!!!

Nota3: Comentar esta fic é uma gentileza! Autores precisam de comentários para sentirem-se encorajados a continuar com o trabalho árduo de escrever. Então comente! É fácil, prático, e você ainda gasta algumas calorias escrevendo. Basta escolher "Submit Review" naquela caixa lááá embaixo e clicar no Go! A opinião é muito importante, principalmente críticas construtivas, e encorajamentos para continuar também! Agradeço de todo o coração!

Capítulo 4:

_Está tudo errado. Sinto isso há muito tempo, mas até agora não havia admitido. Passei toda minha vida tomando as decisões erradas, seguido pelos caminhos estreitos e escuros e me aprofundando cada vez mais nesse escorregadio pântano. Quem sabe se em algum momento eu tivesse desviado, minha vida pudesse estar melhor agora? Mas não, segui meu coração, como os mocinhos do cinema recomendam. Que ironia, isso apenas piorou. Apenas piorou_.

-Pensando sozinho, Omi?

Duas mãos frias tocaram suavemente o ombro do loirinho, e ele imediatamente reconheceu o dono. Já fazia algum tempo que não sentia aquele toque, mas ainda assim estava vívido em sua memória, como o primeiro doce beijo que receberia.

-É o que parece, não?

-Sim, eu sei. Ultimamente você tem pensado muito, não? – e deu um tapinha suave no topo da cabeça do menor.

-Mesmo se tivesse, não pensei que isso o incomodaria.

-Ora, não exatamente.

O chibi se levantou violentamente da cadeira, esta fazendo um barulho aguda ao se arrastar contra o assoalho. Bateu com as mãos na mesa, e deu um passo pra trás, se desviando de Aya.

-Você não pode dizer isso!

-...?

-Você fala tão pouco comigo, como se eu nem existisse! E quando vem, é apenas pra interrogar, cobrar, pressionar!

-Omi, eu nunca fiz...!

-Fez sim! Está fazendo agora! A única coisa que você pode fazer nessa sua vida miserável é me perseguir, porque nenhum de seus outros objetivos se concluiu! ...Só eu sobrei, ne? Mas você só notou isso agora, e não quer mais me perder! Mas eu não quero mais isso, se não me percebeu antes, não quero que perceba mais! Você perdeu tudo, Aya! Não que não tivesse havido um tempo em que as coisas fossem mais belas, tivessem alguma esperança, e fomos tão amigos e eu era tão feliz! Mas você resolveu se dedicar ao seu trabalho, à sua irmã, e simplesmente me deixou no canto, como se eu fosse esperar tal qual um cãozinho obediente! Nãooo! Não assim, eu não quero me humilhar, não mais. ...O que você ganhou com isso, Aya? O quê? Nada. O trabalho acabou, temos o respeito da Weiss. Mas você não mais poderá descarregar sua raiva do mundo nos inimigos, entende? E sua irmã... Você nem quer vê-la mais, está fugindo. O hospital já ligou tantas vezes, e eu nem chamo mais você porque sei que não vai querer atender, mas me pergunto porque você foge disso. Sua irmã pode estar apodrecendo, Aya, e você não vai sequer vê-la uma última vez, para sentir por um último instante o calor de sua pele. Você é cruel, Aya. Você...

-PARE, OMI!

O tabefe doeu, como doeu. O ruivo nem esperou o chibi respirar, apenas sentia que não queria mais ouvir aquilo, que queria silêncio, vazio, paz. Não precisava saber o que outro pensava, não precisava saber da verdade, tudo o que Aya queria era calar aquela estúpida boca, fazê-la engolir as palavras, varrê-las para longe enxaguando-as com sangue. Cerrou os punhos, com tanta força que os nós dos dedos saltaram e embranqueceram. Pôde sentir toda aquela libidinosa adrenalina percorrer seu braço como uma potente descarga elétrica, sentia-se potente, nada aplacaria sua ira. Os músculos se retesaram, num esforço supremo de concentrar forças para um embate final. Seu destino estava lívido, surpreso, tão surpreso que era possível notar em seus olhos o modo como não havia ainda entendido muito bem o que aconteceria. Uma veia saltou num relevo azulado pelo antebraço do ruivo, a pele se esticando, os tendões trabalhando a mil. Enfim, um soco foi desferido contra o puro rosto do chibi, cujo corpo amoleceu e foi lançado para longe do outro, e caiu no chão.

-...

_Silêncio.... Finalmente._ Por alguns instantes Aya gozou desse vitorioso alívio, quando todas as cobranças saíram de seus ombros. Só havia um problema: Omi. O loirinho olhava assustado para ele, enquanto lentamente se distinguia um hematoma se pigmentando na pele antes branca do rosto. Um filete de sangue escorria úmido e viscoso por sua boca, percorrendo o queixinho até a ponta, oscilando no início do pescoço e enfim pingando na gola da blusa. Os olhos encontravam-se arregalados, ainda assim surpresos. Por alguns segundos ficaram úmidos, mas enfim secaram, e Omi se levantou quase que triunfalmente do chão, ajeitando as roupas com as mãos.

-Tsc, vou ter que lavar agora, olhe o que você fez!

-Omi, eu...

Mas os pés ágeis do chibi tiveram uma reação antes, e ele se precipitou para o corredor, saindo daquela cozinha. Aya ainda tentou prendê-lo, mas não conseguiu.

-O.... Omittchi, espere!

Omi imediatamente parou, estacado, tão subitamente que a inércia parecia querer derrubá-lo para frente. Olhou friamente para Aya, e sorriu calmamente.

-Eu não esperava que você me chamasse assim novamente.

-Eu... sinto muito.

-Não, você não sente. Eu sei que não. Está apenas tentando me enganar, não ter que receber as conseqüências por me machucar, aliás, não é a primeira vez. Aya, eu conheço você muito melhor do que imagina, então não brinque comigo, por favor. Você não quer me magoar de novo, agora que já esqueci, não?

E saiu dali de perto. O ex-espadachim nem teve coragem de tentar reter novamente Omi, sabia que era verdade. Sorriu, achando muito engraçada sua própria desgraça. _K'so, só eu mesmo pra ficar assim. Logo Omi esquece._

-Afinal, ainda somos amigos, não? – perguntou para o vazio a sua frente.

Um breve vento cruzou pela janela atrás, como que se respondendo.

-Afinal... Eu não perdi as pessoas que amo, não?

Mãos geladas e finas envolveram seu rosto carinhosamente, embora as unhas lhe arranhassem as maçãs dolorosamente. Um sussurro malicioso e quente chegou aos seus ouvidos.

-Está perdendo... Aya... Por que me deixou?

As mãos desviaram, enquanto Aya estava paralisado. Talvez aquilo fosse apenas alguma ilusão criada pelo vento. Mas quando olhou para baixo, viu braços finos e assustadoramente pálidos deslizando por seu corpo, acariciando seu abdômen, entrando por debaixo de suas roupas. Congelou. Achou melhor fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, tentando ao máximo desviar a atenção daquela sensação angustiante. Enfim, parecia que os braços estavam largando seu corpo, aliviando a pressão. Quando finalmente descerrou as pálpebras, não havia nada de errado por ali. E as janelas estavam fechadas. _Aya-chan... Você não deveria me assustar assim. Por favor, não faça mais isso._ E o ruivo então resolveu se acolher em seu quarto. Precisava no mínimo de um cochilo. Fechou os olhos, permitiu que seu corpo relaxasse. Quando já estava quase na barreira do subconsciente, ainda teve a impressão de ouvir, através das venezianas fechadas, o murmúrio do vento através das frestas:

-Espere...

Mais um dia amanheceu. Desta vez, a tempestade estava muito forte, o céu apresentava um denso e assustador negrume, substituindo as doces plumas de algodão celeste por palha de aço. O vento soprava com energia, arrastando grandes massas de poeira e outonais folhas secas pela rua, e por mais que Omi pudesse desejar limpar o gramado depois, teria de desistir. Já era impossível. Nem parecia haver alvorecer, a aurora fora tapada antes, por um horizonte plúmbeo e enevoado. Só quando o sol já havia se levantado um pouco, cansado e escondido no céu, é que os ex Weiss resolveram acordar da cama e trabalhar um pouco. Com certeza não haveria clientes: elas podiam fazer qualquer coisa para vê-los, mas não eram tão loucas a ponto de se aventurarem numa tempestade. A Koneko ficaria obviamente fechada, mas ainda assim precisavam regar, podar, adubar... Enfim, manter as flores belas e saudáveis até que o tempo ficasse bom o suficiente para que alguém se dignasse a comprá-las. A julgar pelo céu, que derramava lágrimas infinitas, isso não seria muito cedo, mas ainda assim... não poderiam deixar as flores abandonadas, se elas morressem haveria um grande prejuízo, havia inclusive exemplares raros nas estufas.

Aya foi o primeiro a despertar. Já não dormia bem há noites, estando ele cada vez mais preocupado sobre o real estado de sua irmã. E, em seu íntimo, um tanto assustado também. Qualquer ruído agora era o suficiente para despertá-lo de seu sono leve, qualquer variação de luz o perturbava. Não podia descansar em paz, repor suas energias, que ao pouco iam se esgotando. Freqüentemente o ruivo se sobressaltava durante o trabalho percebendo que estivera dormindo acordado. O corpo, embora lentamente fosse encolhendo, emagrecendo, definhando, parecia cada vez mais pesado, mais dolorido. Não que isso fosse preocupante no momento, afinal _todos os humanos passam por uma fase de insônia, não?_ Mas a longo prazo isso poderia trazer conseqüências, ah se poderia!

Antes de mais nada, lavou o rosto com água gelada, tentando afastar o torpor mental e o calor úmido de sono que lhe envolvia as órbitas cujos vasos estavam aparentes. Olhou-se brevemente no espelho. Discretas olheiras lhe delineavam nas pálpebras inferiores, maculando a pele pálida e bela. Não pareceu o suficiente. Abriu o chuveiro, primeiro com água tão quente que lhe ardia a pele. Isso o relaxava, e aquela dor era agradável, deixando o rosto corado e todo o corpo avermelhado como se tivesse sido espancado, ou estivesse ardendo em febre. Logo todo o box e o banheiro estavam imersos em uma densa nevoa branca. Agora o corpo se acostumava ao calor, e já não doía mais. Mas aquele calor apenas intensificava a sensação de cansaço e peso de Aya, agora que todos os músculos rijos e tensos havia passado por aquele pequeno processo de relaxamento intensivo. Quando já havia terminado de se enxaguar, girou completamente a torneira de água quente, até que esta cessasse, e a substituiu por uma rajada gélida e límpida. O corpo estremeceu violentamente, o primeiro impulso foi tentar se afastar daquele agressivo choque térmico. Aya mordeu os lábios até eles ficarem roxos e aquela frágil seda ameaçar se romper. Fechou os olhos, tentando mentalizar outra coisa, qualquer coisa. A primeira imagem que lhe veio foi um flash negro de sua irmã sorrindo malignamente, as órbitas dos olhos vazias. Um novo e mais assustador arrepio invadiu seu corpo. A água gelada agora até parecia agradável em comparação! Deixou aquela chuva banhar-lhe, por mais que isso doesse num dia já frio após um banho escaldante. Todos os pêlos do corpo se eriçaram, protestando, tentando defender a pele. Quando aquela pequena tortura parecera o suficiente, Aya desligou aquela torneira, e secou-se rapidamente, logo se agasalhando adequadamente, com dois blusões de lã. O outono avançava, logo seria inverno, lembrou-se. Ainda antes de sair do banheiro, quis se olhar uma última vez no espelho, querendo certificar de que o rosto já se apresentava em melhor estado. Mas ali estava a prova de o quão quente o banho fora, o espelho estava totalmente embaçado, e o vapor remanescente sempre cobria o fino vidro logo era limpo. Enfim desistiu, e foi verificar se havia café da manhã pronto, e só então chegaria a alguma conclusão sobre o paradeiro dos companheiros.

Omi despertou relaxado e feliz. O sono sempre parecia aliviar sua tristeza, essas seriam lembradas apenas no decorrer do dia, mas no momento tudo estava em perfeito estado. Como sempre, sua primeira providência foi ligar o computador e acessar a internet. Olhou distraído para sua caixa de entrada, mal percebendo que havia uma nova mensagem piscando. Quando notou, ainda preguiçoso, já ia abri-la, mas nesse exato instante seu estômago reclamou de estar vazio a muito tempo, e ele não quis contrariá-lo. _Ok, vamos comer, depois checamos tudo com calma. _ Passou pela frente da porta do quarto de Aya, e ouviu o barulho distante de chuveiro e notou um pouco de vapor que escapava pela fresta da porta. _A que raio de temperatura está este chuveiro!? Desse modo o Aya vai estar mais torrado que os mistos-quentes do Yo-tan depois!!!_ Bateu duas vezes na porta, e não ouvindo resposta, abriu-a. Não foi muito difícil constatar que o banheiro não fora o suficiente para guardar tanta fumaça, e que esta havia deliberadamente tomado outros espaços para si. _Será que ele está bem?_ Chegou até a porta do banheiro, que estava fechada. Pensou por um instante por que motivo alguém trancaria o banheiro do próprio quarto, mas esse pensamento era tão desnecessário que logo foi descartado. Bateu gentilmente umas três vezes na porta, mas novamente ninguém respondeu. _Pessoas costumam se suicidar cortando os pulsos dentro de uma banheira quente..._ Novamente expulsou aqueles pensamentos desnecessários. Encostou a cabeça contra a porta, pondo um pouco de peso junto. O que fazer agora? Nem precisou pensar mais, pois logo a porta, que não devia estar bem fechada, se desencostou e afastou uns cinco centímetros da estrutura. Se Omi tivesse posto todo o corpo contra a porta, com certeza a porta se escancaria e o loirinho então cairia com estardalhaço e barulho pro lado de dentro, e Aya não ia gostar _nem um pouco_ disso. Agradeceu a todos os deuses por a situação ter sido diferente, por ele só ter encostado a cabeça. Agora, até parecia um convite para que entrasse. _E se eu entrasse silenciosamente? Poderia ver o que houve com Aya afinal. E se não houvesse nada, com certeza ele não me perceberia no meio dessa fumaça toda. Mas eu o veria antes, e..._ O chibi ficou escarlate nesse mesmo instante. Que diabos de pensamentos eram esses? Não não, Omi não tinha intenções _nenhumas_ de ver logo o Aya no banho! Que esperasse então! _Melhor preparar o café. Gasto meu tempo melhor._

Foi até a cozinha, esta vazia. _ Claro... Aqueles preguiçosos devem estar dormindo ainda..._ Riu por um momento em silêncio de seu próprio comentário. E é claro, lembrou-se que Aya poderia ser excluído então, pois estava (teoricamente) acordado. Então vestiu um avental por cima do pijama de pelúcia e tirou algumas coisas da geladeira, como leite, frios, mel, etc. Arrumou a mesa de forma cuidadosa, como sempre fazia, e preparou a torradeira para alguns pães. Até que sua vida poderia ser calma e tranqüila, se quisesse. Só não deveria se preocupar tanto. Ora, por que precisava ficar pensando [b] trinta [/b] horas por dia em seus problemas, em sua solidão, em seu passado? Principalmente no passado! Se pensasse tanto nele, muitos detalhes voltariam a tona, e não queria isso. Estava consciente que havia se esquecido de muitas passagens importantes se não decisivas em sua vida, mas sabia também que se havia as esquecido, era porque era melhor assim. Não sentiria falta, sentiria? Todo caso, nem deveria se indagar sobre isso, viveria normalmente, continuando a apagar de sua memória todas as coisas indesejáveis, até que morresse. Sua vida seria bem insignificante assim, sem lutar, sem saber... Mas quantas pessoas (a maioria) não estavam na mesma situação? Se se preocupasse muito, era capaz ainda por cima de os outros perceberem. Isso era ainda pior. Não queria que as pessoas tivessem o incômodo de fingir que se importavam com ele. Não o faziam, não precisavam nem deveriam. Omi não merecia. É, era isso. Tão insignificante quanto aquelas torradas.

-O que está fazendo... Omi?

-... – _Então ele está vivo..._

-Ah, sinto muito por ontem. Eu...

-Eu já lhe disse o que penso a respeito disso tudo, não? Não insista então!

-Omi, não quero ficar de rusga com algum amigo!

- "Amigo", você fala... Quando eu mais precisei de um amigo, você não estava lá. Você me deixou sozinho quando menos podia!

-Omi! Eu.... – _não preciso passar por isso... Ele é apenas uma criança, por que não posso ficar simplesmente calado como sempre? Por que não ser frio e insensível como sempre? Daí não precisava passar por isso..._ – Você não estava sozinho, no fim das contas.

-...!?

-Ken cuidou de você, afinal.

_Até demais_.

-...

-...

-As torradas estão prontas. Sinta-se à vontade para pegar algumas.

_Raios, você nunca se sentiu à vontade conosco, não?_

-Uaaa bom dia!

-Bom dia, Ken.

-Bom dia, Ken!

Omi e Ken se entreolharam, enquanto Aya ignorava displicentemente a cena. Houve então um longo silêncio, enquanto todos comiam sem pronunciar uma única palavra. Havia um desconforto no ar, o mesmo que há entre estranhos sozinhos em uma sala sem nenhum assunto para conversar. Ao mesmo tempo em que se deseja socializar, ainda assim há um certo temor, timidez, e quem sabe, antipatia, que destrói qualquer chance de início? Os únicos ruídos presentes em tal cena eram os dos talheres, o da mastigação, da deglutição. As respirações eram suaves, os movimentos imperceptíveis e ignoráveis. Não tardou e Aya saiu da mesa. Ken continuou comendo lentamente, enquanto Omi se levantava e começava a lavar sua louça e a de Aya, e a guardar alguns alimentos, algumas geléias e afins que sabia que o moreno não comeria.

-Está melhor... Omi?

O loirinho nem moveu seus olhos em direção aos do amigo, ficou quieto e encolheu os ombros com um estremecimento.

-Estou... Você sabe que sempre estou.

-Não é assim, é?

O chibi encolheu-se ainda mais, e baixou a cabeça.

-E se não fosse, o que importa?

-...

-Ok...

-Eu me importo e sempre me importei, Omittchi. Estou tentando ajudar... Você sempre guarda tudo para si, quem sabe vire um câncer.

-Hum, parece o Yohji falando.

-Então aceite o humor negro. Nao é o que você anda usando? Você nem parece mais aquele garoto meigo e gentil de sempre.

-É... Quem sabe você deveria se lembrar que sou um homem? A vida traz a experiência, sei como as coisas são agora, não preciso mudar. Estou perfeitamente adaptado a essa realidade, meus sonhos não me machucarão.

-Não mesmo? Isso é triste, Omi. Você não cresceu para um humano mais maduro. Apenas ficou amargo. Para que viver se não ama mais sua vida?

-...

_É... Para que vivo? Porque é pecado morrer? Há muito tempo isso não me faz me faz mais sentido, quem sabe eu devesse apenas sumir daqui e nunca mais aparecer. Ir para um novo plano. _

-Omittchi...

Ken envolveu o loirinho entre seus braços carinhosamente, como que se isso pudesse defendê-lo dum destino cruel. Deixou a cabeça pender sobre o ombro do menor, que já nem era mais tão baixo em relação a si, e deixou uma ou duas lágrimas escaparem de seu rosto. Omi sentiu o pescoço umedecido, e tencionou-se.

-Você... Você sabe que só queria poder ver seu sorriso sincero novamente, não?

Omi virou-se dessa vez para Ken. Seu amigo estava pálido, o rosto cansado e abatido. Pendendo ao longo do escultural corpo pendiam duas mãos que tremiam, nervosas. Por que tinha de ser assim? Nada era mais cruel que ver um amigo sofrer, Omi não queria ser o responsável por isso. Ken não deveria se preocupar com ele! Deveria se entreter em sua própria vida, esquecer o loirinho, deixá-lo no mesmo lugar e situação em que sempre estivera: solidão. O chibi olhou no fundo das esmeraldas resplandecentes do amigo, inspirou profundamente e sorriu suavemente.

-Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, mas isso não só é desnecessário como indesejável. Me sinto mal assim.

-Eu sei, Omi. Mas ainda assim preciso agir assim. Quem sabe um dia seus olhos se virem pra realidade?

-Eu... estou satisfeito assim. – e sorriu docemente.

O menino largou os últimos talheres no escorredor e saiu para a estufa. Ken ficou ali parado, brincando com uns farelos da torrada já comida. O sol agora subia lentamente, tentando com esforço mortal tremeluzir através da espessa massa úmida. Alguns relâmpagos rasgavam o céu atrás da cidade, e de hora em hora uma violenta pancada de chuva caía. O jogador enfim foi até a loja, ver se havia algo para fazer por ali. Não encontrou Omi, mas havia pendurado na porta um bilhete com um pedido de entrega. Era um imenso ramalhete de margaridas, e o endereço era... _Na casa daquela menina...!_

Continua....


	5. Capítulo 5

Nota1: Weiss Kreuz não pertece a mim, quem dera!

Nota2: Esta história contém yaoi. Nada explícito, mas ainda yaoi. Se isso não lhe agrada, use o botão "voltar" e seja feliz! Se isso lhe agrada, leia, e seja muito feliz!!!

Nota3: Comentar esta fic é uma gentileza! Autores precisam de comentários para sentirem-se encorajados a continuar com o trabalho árduo de escrever. Então comente! É fácil, prático, e você ainda gasta algumas calorias escrevendo. Basta escolher "Submit Review" naquela caixa lááá embaixo e clicar no Go! A opinião é muito importante, principalmente críticas construtivas, e encorajamentos para continuar também! Agradeço de todo o coração!

Capítulo 5:

Ken imediatamente sentiu seu coração se iluminar. Poderia ver novamente a garota misteriosa, descobrir quem era, perguntar seu nome. E, além disso, o mais importante de tudo: se distrair do crescente descontentamento que sentia. Aya ele sabia que estava sempre mau-humorado, e sinceramente, não se importava com o que o ruivo fazia, desde que não incomodasse Omi, como parecia fazer cada vez mais. Quanto a Yohji, esse parecia estar sempre bem, nunca entristecia. Tudo bem que seu melhor amigo ainda se deprimia em alguns momentos por causa da lembrança de Asuka, sua antiga - mas já falecida - amada, mas ao menos o playboy lidava razoavelmente com a situação. Mas Omi... Este estava cada vez mais quieto, e guardando muita mágoa. O moreno estava consciente de que devia ajudar o chibi a se alegrar, só não sabia ainda como. Só sabia que era o único a guardar a chave de seu passado, e que esse jamais se revelaria sozinho sem Ken para despertá-lo de seu sono profundo.

De qualquer modo, Ken ajeitou o arranjo na traseira da moto e pôs uma capa por cima. Depois vestiu com cuidado uma capa de chuva e deu a partida. Quando saiu pela garagem afora, levou um susto ao perceber que mais uma pancada de chuva ocorria, e que o asfalto estava perigosamente escorregadio. As árvores se agitavam, os galhos se quebrando ao bel prazer do vento, que gemia e soprava violentamente. Ao dobrar a primeira esquina, o moreno conteve um grito de susto. Ali a rua estava completamente alagada. _Eu devia voltar para casa, isso sim..._ Mas de certa forma, isso era egoísmo. O arranjo já fora pago. Além disso, não era o único a ter tido trabalho: o arranjo estava disposto de forma caprichada e perfeita, cheio de detalhes e fitas. Além disso, se não entregasse as flores, arcaria com duas conseqüências, e ambas eram desagradáveis. Além de levar bronca de Aya e deixar um cliente insatisfeito, não poderia ver a doce menina. _Se comparar isso com os perigos que eu sofria quando participava da Weiss, isso não é nada! _Segurou-se firme na moto e desacelerou, andando pela calçada, onde a água estava mais rasa. Sabia que em circunstância normais isso seria uma grave infração de trânsito, que poderia atropelar alguém, etc. Mas nesse caso, estava tudo deserto, como se durante tempestades torrenciais não houvesse vida na cidade inteira. Poderiam matar Ken, e só no dia seguinte descobririam. Mas o ex-jogador sabia muito bem que isso jamais aconteceria, pois nenhum assassino se aventuraria no meio daquele aguaceiro. Na rua, a água chegava até seus joelhos, fora tudo o que vinha do céu. Em cima da calçada, chegava nos tornozelos. Ainda assim estava perigoso, então saiu de cima da moto e passou a arrastá-la ao lado como uma bicicleta.

Teve de andar assim durante muitas e muitas quadras, sem coragem de se arriscar a ligar novamente na moto e montar. Enfim, já ensopado, chegou à casa da menina e tocou a campainha. A casa era tão pequena que por um momento se indagou se não havia possibilidade de que ela saísse flutuando por aí como um barquinho de papel. É claro que isso era idiota. Assim como sair na chuva para entregar um mero ramo de margaridas.

Se arrependeu na mesma hora desse pensamento, quando viu o rosto sorridente e espantado da garota.

-Você veio nessa chuva?

Ken balançou a cabeça.

-Seu suicida!!! Entre logo e se seque, não quero ser a responsável por uma pneumonia!

E puxou com força Ken para dentro. Acomodou as flores sobre uma tímida mesinha de canto e foi correndo para o banheiro. Voltou com uma fofa toalha de banho, gigantesca, e a jogou no florista. Sorriu docemente enquanto ele secava os cabelos que ainda gotejavam pela casa.

-Por que veio?

-Eu... tinha que trazer as suas flores, não?

-Mas é tão perigoso isso... Nessa tempestade... Não teve medo?

_Nem tanto..._

-SE tive! Quase desisti de vir. Mas achei que mesmo assim valeria a pena.

A garota enrubesceu e olhou para baixo. O rapaz moreno sorria.

-Enfim,gostou das flores de seu irmão?

-Ahn?

Ela olhou novamente para Ken, parecendo confusa.

-Que flo... Ah sim! As flores! As flores!

-É... é...

-São lindas mesmo! Só mesmo meu maninho querido para ter tão bom gosto!

E seu rosto foi coberto por uma sombra como se toda sua alegria radiante fosse apenas uma máscara de mel. Ela recolheu a toalha de Ken e a pôs para secar, enquanto acendia as chamas duma pequena lareira que havia ao lado da mesinha de canto. Como o moreno nunca reparara naquela lareira antes? Logo aquele minúsculo aposento aqueceu-se, de modo que ficou abafado e até desconfortável. Ele começou a suar, e ela lhe estendeu novamente a toalha.

-Antes sentir calor do que frio, ne?

-Mas... Por que tão quente?

-Acredite: quando for inverno, vai parecer muito melhor! Quando a estação fria chegar e minha porta ficar presa porque a neve vai bloquear seu movimento, esse calor será tudo o que tenho.

-Você não limpa a neve? E como faz quando a comida acaba?

Ela apenas sorriu quietamente. Nada disse. Apenas foi até a pequenina cozinha conjugada com a sala, e pegou leite, biscoitos e mel. Aqueceu tudo e serviu numa bandeja. Ken deveria tê-la impedido, dito que não precisava dar ao trabalho. Mas toda aquela atmosfera era tão acolhedora que nem teve coragem de interromper a gentil moça. Quantos anos ela teria? Parecia não possuir idade, podia tanto ser uma adolescente de quinze anos quanto uma jovem de vinte e cinco. Os cachos negros continuavam a escorrer languidamente sobre os ombros, a pequena e pálida boca parecia a de um doente terminal. Já não mais apresentava seu bronzeado, e se o tinha, agora era tapado pela pesada capa de lã que vestia por cima dum vestido branco e suave que corria até o chão. O moreno reparou que a parte saia era composta por vários tecidos longos pendurados, de forma que volta e meia aparecia um pedaço da casta perna da mocinha. Aliás, qual era o nome dela?

-Ahn.... O lanche está ótimo, ...?

-Ah, obrigada! Mas não foi nada, acredite!

-Er...

-Que foi?

-Qual seu nome?

Seus olhos verdes faiscaram, como se uma pergunta proibida tivesse sido feita. Ela debruçou-se sobre o jogador, que estivera até então sentado no chão, e seu peso fez ele se deitar para trás. Ela continuou escorada, e num gesto misto de inocência pueril com toda a malícia duma lolita. Ken não se moveu um milímetro. Ela enfim, como se percebesse o que estava fazendo, piscou algumas vezes e envergonhada se afastou.

-Desculpe, não estava te enxergando direito...

Ela parecia confusa, mas também podia estar mentindo. Que reação estranha a sua! Ela compôs-se rapidamente.

-Meu nome é Kaori.

-Está bem, então. Obrigado.

Ela sorriu docemente. Continuava pálida, e sequer suava, enquanto o jogador sentia a pele arder como se estivesse nu em um deserto. Suas roupas já haviam secado, inclusive o cabelo. Kaori notou como Ken estava desconfortável, e abrandou o fogo da lareira, logo depois elevando a mão até a altura do coração, como se aliviada. A mãe atormentada ao encontrar o filho são e salvo do outro lado da rua se sentiria do mesmo modo.

-Kaori...

-Sim?

-O que houve?

-Nada...! Só estou feliz que você veio.

Ken sentiu seu coração acelerar subitamente. Estaria ela apaixonada por ele, logo ele? Aquela idéia parecia assustadora, ao mesmo tempo excitante. Já nem se lembrava direito a última vez que alguma garota interessante de verdade gostara dele, e não havia em sua memória qualquer resquício de seu último beijo. Os lábios já estavam secos e sem gosto, há muito não sentiam o mel doce e suave da boca de alguém. Seu ego avolumou-se, feliz que estava na possibilidade de mudar seu quadro. Ao mesmo tempo, algo o impedia. Como podia ter algo com uma mulher que mal conhecia, de quem ignorava até a idade? Não sabia se estudava ou trabalhava. As únicas informações que tinha a seu respeito era que se chamava Kaori e tinha um irmão que morava longe. Mas isso era praticamente nada, eram meras informações dadas por ela, e bem podiam ser mentira. As únicas coisas certas eram que sua casa era pequena e pobre, porém confortável, e ela parecia uma pessoa suave e frágil. Precisava saber ao menos mais algumas coisas...

-Qual sua idade, Kaori-san?

O rosto da moça iluminou-se, como se pudesse se orgulhar do fato. Ken sentiu-se acalmado por ver que ela não se intimidava por perguntas pessoais, e, além do mais, ficava linda sorrindo, mostrando seus dentes pequeninos e brancos, perfilados, com os caninos pontiagudos. Sua alma deleitou-se com aquela imagem quase celestial, e essa sua desconcentração quase o fez perder os sentidos, pois foi necessário ela repetir:

-Dezessete anos. Mas não por muito tempo.

Tão jovem! E ainda por cima menor de idade, enquanto Ken já tinha quase trinta anos. Agora suas esperanças esvaiam-se, ele empalideceu de desânimo, sua criança havia atravessado o asfalto em brasas em meio à ventania produzida pelo acelerado tráfego. Levantou-se desajeitadamente do chão, e então Kaori pulou junto, o rosto apreensivo, os traços graves, a testa enrugada.

-O que houve? Disse algo errado?

-... – não sabia o que dizer. Como justificar que agora sentia-se mal e com consciência pesada por se interessar por uma menor? Não podia. Iria arruinar até a amizade.

-Desculpa, Hidaka-san. Não era minha intenção, não mesmo, te assustar.

E inclinou a fronte, repousando a suave cabeça no peito do jogador tal qual uma rolinha em seu amado pombo. As mãos não mais pendiam, mas se agarravam nas costas da camiseta de Ken, como que se, mergulhada em angústia como estava, ele pudesse esvair-se de suas mãos como a água que pinga das nuvens. Ele olhou para aquele rosto triste, e a tocou delicadamente, enrolando nos dedos aqueles cachos suaves. Ela não aliviava a suave pressão de suas costas, e assim ele se deixou ficar. Ela tinha o corpo quente e macio, tal qual uma boneca de pano. Podia sentir todo seu relevo contra o próprio corpo, e esforçou-se para conter todo e qualquer pensamento impuro que o toque suave de seus seios contra seu abdômen provocava. Mas passados vários minutos, ouviu menos ruído, a tempestade parecia abrandar, e quando olhou pela janela, notou que agora havia apenas um suave chuvisqueiro. Afastou delicadamente Kaori de si, segurando-a pelos ombros. Seu rosto encheu-se novamente de um pesar quase inocente.

-Tenho que ir agora. Finalmente está parando de chover. Temo que se esperar mais volte a haver uma enxurrada, e não quero enfrentar esse pesadelo novamente.

-Entendo. Mas então passe a noite aqui!

Seus olhos mostravam claramente a inocência do pedido. Yohji não acharia o mesmo, com certeza. Mas por que diabos o playboy lhe aparecera em mente agora?

-Não... Meus amigos podem ficar preocupados.

-Eu também ficarei preocupada se for. Mas eu estou sempre sozinha, eles têm uns aos outros. E de qualquer modo, acho que eles não notariam se você passasse uma noite fora...

Ken imediatamente visualizou Aya e Omi em mais uma de suas intermináveis brigas. É, estariam bem distraídos. Se resolvessem suas diferenças, mais distraídos ainda. Yohji já nem devia estar em casa, deveria estar enrolado nos lençóis com alguma mulher nova.

-...Afinal de contas, você já é um adulto, ninguém precisa ficar controlando você.

-Mesmo assim, não avisei nada. Além do mais, não sei se há mais alguma entrega para fazer, e já fiquei bastante tempo aqui, não?

-...Mas...

E calou subitamente. Ken esperou, ela iria dizer algo. Enfim, soltou-o, e dirigiu-se a porta, abrindo-a.

-Que bobagem a minha, é claro que você tem que ir. ...Até mais.

Ken saiu da casa de Kaori, mas não sem olhar para trás mais uma vez. Mesmo sob a luz do sol, ela parecia pálida como porcelana. Por um momento sentiu-se tentado a voltar, mas não o fez. Subiu na moto e constatou satisfeito que o nível da água havia baixado então poderia dirigir normalmente sobre a calçada. Ao menos isso, já que o asfalto continuava coberto por uma escorregadia camada aquosa. Andou alguns quilômetros em baixa velocidade, para não correr o risco de atropelar algum pedestre, embora ainda achasse que ninguém fosse tão inconseqüente de se arriscar assim à toa. Dobrou uma esquina e constatou surpreso que havia sim alguém andando na rua. E era Yohji, ainda por cima. _Por que ele não está de carro?_ O loiro vestia um pesado sobretudo, os sapatos de grife estavam encharcados, o cabelo permanecia impecável por baixo do chapéu. Ken manobrou a moto e parou ao lado do amigo, que escorregou os óculos escuros pelo nariz até seus olhos aparecerem.

-Yohji, o que você está fazendo aqui?

O loiro sorriu charmosamente.

-Adivinha.

Agora estava sarcástico.

-Vim procurar você, ué! Saiu de casa sem avisar ninguém, nessa tempestade... O que houve? Fiquei preocupado!

E quase derrubou Ken da moto estacionada quando o puxou e o abraçou carinhosamente, mas apertado. O jogador ficou sem reação. Não esperava aquele carinho, Sentia-se nervoso. Não sabia explicar o que acontecia. Mas sentia-se feliz, ainda mais do que sentia quando estava com Kaori, ainda mais do que sentia quando estava com Omi. Por ser homem, as pessoas costumavam tratá-lo com uma certa distância, um respeito. Por ser homem, Ken não devia nunca se sentir fraco, ser frágil. Mas qualquer conceito sumia naquele instante. O calor de Yohji lhe envolveu o coração como um grosso cobertor num dia de inverno. Podia sentir os dois braços fortes do homem maior lhe envolvendo o corpo, um pelos ombros e outro pela cintura, as mãos em movimentos suaves lhe acariciando a pele por cima da roupa. Ondas loiras lhe faziam cócegas no rosto, enquanto sentia um agradável e suave perfume masculino. Sentia-se agora relaxado. Estava sendo defendido por Yohji, nem a chuva que logo voltaria a cair o atingiria. Sentia calma, depois de tanto sofrimento debaixo da pesada cascata de água. Fechou os olhos, deixando o corpo relaxar. Aliás, necessitava disso, pois estava ficando frio novamente, enquanto o sol ia baixando no horizonte. Baixando? É, talvez tivesse passado mais tempo do que imaginava na casa de Kaori. Sentia-se cansado, como a muito não se sentia. Com certeza andara ocupado demais para perceber, e agora que se distraía, seus membros ficavam pesados. Tentou se mover, mas isso era impossível. Um torpor inundou Ken, e ele por fim adormeceu.

A princípio, a única coisa da qual era consciente era de que estava acordado. Os olhos quentes estavam fechados, e através da pálpebra percebia a cor azul marinho, então estava no escuro. O corpo parecia continuar dormente, sem forças. _Então.... morri?_ Não podia ser isso, mas não conseguia também perceber os sentidos. Concentrou-se nos ruídos, primeiro. Ouviu sua respiração suave de adormecido, e um som grave e contínuo em algum lugar perto. Tentou mover as mãos. Parecia que tinha câimbra, os dedos moveram-se dolorosamente. Estendeu e cerrou os punhos e dedos repetidas vezes, até ter certeza de que de fato o fazia. Tateou ao redor, seu corpo estava quente, embaixo de si sentia um tecido sedoso, e por cima, algo pesado, plano e maleável. Devia estar em uma cama. Repetiu com os pés os movimentos que antes fizera com as mãos. Lentamente seu corpo despertava, cada músculo se esticando com esforço. Movia-se pouco, mas já era um bom começo. _Que tal abrir os olhos?_ Abriu, e, não surpreso, constatou que estava tudo escuro. Foi então que uma porta se abriu, e uma fraca luz penetrou no aposento. Pôde ver claramente que ali era o quarto de Yohji, e notou que esse era quem entrava agora, com alguma coisa nas mãos. O amigo se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado. O silêncio durou alguns minutos, e o playboy ficara imóvel. Então, como que despertando, mergulhou um pano na água (ao menos o barulho era esse), torceu e o pôs na testa do moreno. Não podia notar que estava acordado, pois a escuridão impedia. Ken também não conseguia observar a expressão do amigo. Bisbilhotou então o cenário em que se encontrava, com os olhos. Parecia que havia muitas cobertas em cima de si, e, num canto, um aquecedor de ar vibrava. Não acontecia nada, e o jogador não conseguia perceber o que é que acontecia com o playboy, que estava sentado imóvel. Então, silenciosamente estendeu o braço, dolorido, até sua face. Os olhos estavam cerrados, mas se abriram com o toque, e deles escorriam grossas lágrimas mornas. Balbuciou:

-Yohji.... O que houve?

O playboy se inclinou rapidamente, como que se estivesse desmaiando em cima do jogador, e começou a soluçar, enquanto Ken sentia que sua face esquerda umedecia. Mas subitamente o loiro se afastou, postou-se de pé, e virou-se de costas.

-...Estava preocupado...

-Yohji...

-Por que você saiu naquela tempestade?

-... – não tinha certeza se realmente entregaria as flores se não fossem endereçadas a Kaori, mas, por via das dúvidas, omitiria esse detalhe – Eu tinha que entregar as flores.

-Flores?

Yohji se virou, e mesmo na penumbra Ken notou sua surpresa.

-Sim.... Tinha um arranjo na floricultura. Muito bonito por sinal. Poderiam ficar bravos se eu não...

-Não! Não tinha encomenda nenhuma! Eu mesmo me encarreguei de verificar!

-Como assim...? E Aya?

-Ora... A primeira coisa que fiz foi falar com Aya! Xingá-lo por fazer você sair no meio daquela água toda! Mas ele negou tudo, disse que não havia encomenda nenhuma e não havia montado bouquet nenhum!

-...

-Falei com Omi, então. É ele quem tem atendido os telefonemas ultimamente... Mas ele também não sabia de nada. Muito suspeito, achei...

-Você está dizendo que eu não disse a verdade?

-...Então quem sabe _voc_ tivesse recebido alguma encomenda urgente. Mas verifiquei os estoques de flores e eles estavam intactos!

-Você está _realmente_ achando que não disse a verdade.

-...É só o que eu queria, Ken. Não sabe como todos nos preocupamos quando você desapareceu sem dar notícias.

-...

-Não me olhe assim, por favor. Eu sei que você já está bem grande para ter que dar satisfações a quem quer que seja, mas um pouco de consideração não faria mal. Estava preocupado. Estava havendo uma tempestade lá fora, a água estava criando um alagamento bem alto, era praticamente impossível transitar!

-Eu sei...

-Por favor, me diz então... Seja sincero, somos amigos há muito tempo. O que aconteceu?

-...Você está me deixando confuso... Essas coisas que você negou... Tive certeza que aconteceram.

-Como assim?

-O que aconteceu afinal? Me lembro que fui entregar as flores, e na volta você estava ali parado, dizendo que veio me buscar, e me abraçou. Foi então que... – agora parecia vergonhoso citar que um abraço o fizera dormir – ...desmaiei em seus braços.

Yohji se afastou mais um pouco de Ken, parecendo pensativo e preocupado. _Que diabos... Está acontecendo afinal? Ken, onde está a verdade?_

-Eu saí pela cidade inteira procurando você. Fui de carro, porque era mais seguro. Mas não achei você. ... Então voltei e esperei a chuva passar. Fui procurar você a pé, e fiquei feliz de vê-lo dirigindo lentamente pela água, para não resvalar. Foi só então... – e parou por um instante - ...que eu notei que sua moto estava lenta até demais, de forma que mal se mantinha em pé sozinha. Você estava cambaleando enquanto dirigia, e conforme se aproximava de mim, vi que seus olhos vagavam vazios por lugar nenhum. Quando emparelhou comigo, antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa, você caiu por cima de mim, inconsciente. E desde então eu tenho cuidado de você.

-Falando assim até parece que passou muito tempo...

-E passou, Ken!

-Peraí... Como é que é?

-Se passaram dois dias desde que encontrei você. Você estava encharcado de água gelada... Aposto como você ficou todo o tempo dirigindo debaixo da chuva... Não foi?

-...?  
-Você saiu na chuva, sabe-se lá o motivo, e, como se sentiu culpado por ter se arriscado tanto e ter sido tão imprudente, resolveu dizer que tinha ido entregar flores, não?

-...

-Eu sabia...

-Desculpa, Yohji... Fui um bobo mesmo por me arriscar. Não farei isso novamente, se causei tanta preocupação. E ainda ocupei você durante tanto tempo! Não merecia isso...

Yohji mudou sua feição grave para uma mais suave. Mudou o pano na testa de Ken, enquanto ajeitava os cabelos do amigo. _Ken... É isso mesmo...? Você parecia mais sincero antes do que agora... O que será que houve realmente que você não quer confiar a mim? Somo amigos a tanto tempo... Em meio a tantas pessoas que conheço e que parecem me amar, eu sei que a única que o faz de verdade é você. Você é o único que irá me ver chorar, é o único que saberá o que há de verdade em meu coração. Então faça o mesmo comigo..._ O loiro sabia que algo havia de errado. Engoliu em seco para conter o molhado em seus orbes. Ken apenas o fitava, parecia estar ficando cansado. Também, doente como estava... Ele jamais saberia como Yohji havia passado os últimos dias. Toda a tensão, toda a tristeza. E toda a verdade também. Sabia que algo novo estava aflorando, que talvez todos aqueles acontecimentos estranhos que estavam ocorrendo ultimamente estavam indicando um novo caminho, uma hora de mudar, de caminhar rumo a um desfecho conclusivo em suas vidas, e não apenas aquele incômodo hiato de quem não sabe ao certo qual o seu destino. Ken agora lhe parecia uma das muitas chaves essenciais para que ele, Yohji, pudesse encontrar seu verdadeiro eu. Há muito tempo não tinha mais vida, era apenas um corpo sem alma alguma, seguindo unicamente seus instintos, sem pensar, sem sentir. Mesmo nos dias mais calmos não encontrava a paz que havia perdido naquele singular dia de muitos anos atrás, tantos que nem tinha dedos para contar. E, inseguro como estava, vagava por aí, um dia cuidando das flores, outro combatendo o mal, e outro saindo com a primeira mulher interessante que encontrasse. E parecia se divertir. Mas agora começava a se lembrar novamente do vazio que sentira a partir do instante em que sua vida havia mudado pela primeira vez. E sabia que era um tronco oco, uma casca seca, uma planta sem seiva, castigada e fatigada pelo inverno de uma vida melancólica e sem sentido. Os anos passaram de forma incrivelmente veloz, e não havia sentido. E já havia passado dos trinta anos, e nada havia mudado. E então que percebeu que em cerca de dez anos nada havia amadurecido. Nada havia descoberto sobre a vida, apenas que devia vivê-la tentando se importar o menos possível. E a única pessoa que durante aqueles dez dolorosos anos havia se esforçado para mostrar um outro lado havia sido... Ken.

Aya ajeitava um arranjo de tulipas na estufa. Abafou um pouco mais o pequeno aquecedor que ocupava o lugar, sabia que o frio devastador que preenchia aqueles últimos dias acabaria por matar muitas de suas flores. O ano prosseguia, é claro, dentro de um ritmo infernalmente rápido. Logo seria efetivamente inverno, já estavam chegando perto. Ainda assim, já soprava densas nuvens de vapor ao expirar, e já se agasalhava com roupas extras, e isso não estava lhe agradando em nada. Passou então às rosas. Seu belo vermelho agora empalidecia, e suas folhas murchavam, gritando por uma manhã cálida de primavera. O tempo havia limpado um pouco, não havia mais tempestade, e por sorte aquela chuva intragável não havia invadido a Koneko, caso contrário só haveria mais e mais problemas. Ainda assim, havia um persistente chuvisqueiro, que no fim da tarde se transformava numa pancada, para que quando o sol se escondesse totalmente atrás da longa linha plana que era o horizonte, o chão já começasse a parar de respingar as lágrimas celestes. _Será que... essa chuva só vai parar quando... eu encontrar minha paz...? _

TRIIIIM

Nesse exato instante o telefone tocou, estridente e agudo, perturbador. Até parecia ser de propósito. O telefone andava mais ocupado que nunca, e estranhamente nunca era para tratar sobre flores. Muitas vezes era o hospital querendo saber se ele havia finalmente chegado. Na verdade nunca havia saído. Todo o caso... Deveria ser o hospital novamente. Não queria atender. Não queria saber que graças a sua indecisão sua irmã havia morrido. Também não queria saber que ela estava viva, embora ainda em coma, e que deveria decidir o que seria feito dela. Afinal, poderia autorizar sua morte, ou então dizer que deveriam mantê-la, mesmo que vegetativa, por durante sabe-se lá quanto tempo! Tinha que arranjar um meio de fugir disso, não queria continuar se sentindo responsável pelo destino de alguém, por que não podia simplesmente ficar em paz, descansando e não pensando em nada? Segundo toque. Não ouviu som algum em nenhum lugar. É claro. Há apenas alguns minutos Omi havia se retirado já avisando que pretendia tomar um longo banho quente na banheira para ver se não sentia tanto frio. Ken devia ainda estar desacordado. E Yohji se recusava a sair de perto do amigo desde então. _Estranho aquele cara..._ Não havia comido quase nada, mal dormira desde então, exceto por rápidos e perturbados cochilos, e logo que acordava, se auto-punia por ter se descuidado do moreno. _Quando Ken acordar, Yohji vai estar pior que ele_. Pensando bem, essa atitude do Yohji era bem semelhante a dele próprio nos primeiros tempos em que sua amada irmã havia entrado em seu interminável repouso. Terceiro toque. Aquilo já era crueldade! Não estavam pensando em fazê-lo atender, estariam? Quarto. Não tinha opção, o telefone iria tocar até arrebentar, mas não seria atendido! Quinto. Sexto. Sétimo. Oitavo. Ah, aquele barulhinho persistente e irritante, por que não parava? É, ia ter que atender. Se tocasse mais duas vezes. Um. Dois. É, ia parar agora. Tinha certeza, isso era claro como o céu! Três. Ok. Estava vencido. Com as mãos trêmulas se aproximou do telefone, os dedos agora pareciam fatigados demais para envolver o elegante bocal e elevá-lo. Conforme ia levantando o objeto em direção ao rosto, ele parecia ficar progressivamente mais pesado, como se mudasse de matéria. Agora era chumbo, uma corrente de martírio atada ao seu membro. Enfim...

-Mochi-mochi?

-Quem está falando? – a voz era masculina, seca e objetiva.

-É... – poderia mentir, dizer que era outra pessoa. Jamais deconfiariam - É Fujimiya... Quem deseja?

-Eu... gostaria de falar...

Era isso. Agora que sabiam que era Aya, iriam dá-lo uma bronca por nunca mais ter ido visitar a irmã e diriam que por causa disso, havia decidido fazer a eutanásia. Por sua culpa, o silêncio do ruivo, a garota que mais lhe era querida havia morrido. Já sentia sua alma chorando lágrimas turvas de sangue.

Julho/2003


	6. Capítulo 6

Nota1: Weiss Kreuz não pertece a mim, quem dera!

Nota2: Esta história contém yaoi. Nada explícito, mas ainda yaoi. Se isso não lhe agrada, use o botão "voltar" e seja feliz! Se isso lhe agrada, leia, e seja muito feliz!!!

Nota3: Comentar esta fic é uma gentileza! Autores precisam de comentários para sentirem-se encorajados a continuar com o trabalho árduo de escrever. Então comente! É fácil, prático, e você ainda gasta algumas calorias escrevendo. Basta escolher "Submit Review" naquela caixa lááá embaixo e clicar no Go! A opinião é muito importante, principalmente críticas construtivas, e encorajamentos para continuar também! Agradeço de todo o coração!

Capítulo 6:

-Tsu...Tsu......

_Não é comigo? Como pode ser possível não ser comigo? Tinha... tinha certeza que era o hospital... Já ouvia inclusive o que me diriam..._ A ficha caiu. Não era nada relacionado com o ruivo. Sentiu-se tão aliviado que não pôde conter um grande e belo sorriso de satisfação, como raramente dava, e como ultimamente sentia-se ainda menos disposto a dar.

-Espere um momento, vou ver onde ele está.

-...

Ainda sorridente, começou a vagar aceleradamente pela casa, olhando pelos cantos, até chegar ao quarto de Omi. A porta estava fechada, mas não trancada, e entrou sem bater. _Vazio..._ Aya aguçou os ouvidos e logo notou que Omi ainda estava no chuveiro. Primeiro pensou que deveria retornar ao telefone e pedir para que ligassem mais tarde. Mas... De certo modo, o espadachim aposentado se sentia orgulhoso de ter atendido ao telefone, e queria testemunhas. Em especial, seria bom que fosse Omi, que era quem mais sofria por Aya não querer sequer tocar no aparelho. Enfim, cuidadosamente se aproximou da porta, e bateu. Logo o barulho do chuveiro cessou, e Omi apareceu por uma fresta da porta. Primeiro calmo, mas quando viu o ruivo, a expressão do chibi mudou para surpresa, e novamente para calma.

-Aya...? O que foi?

Por um momento o ruivo sentiu que nem lembrava o que iria falar. Havia se distraído com a imagem do loirinho, e ainda mais com sua reação ao vê-lo. Bem, há algum tempo atrás isso era bem normal. Mas agora... O que havia de errado? Já havia passado, não? Tudo bem: Omi ainda estava magoado, mas ao menos já não era mais como antigamente, quando longos e melancólicos dias se passavam. A coisa já havia sido superada. Só uma coisa ainda o incomodava... No início, quando Aya havia perdido o rumo de sua vida, fora Omi quem tentara lhe ajudar. E durante algum tempo, essa amizade havia sido o suficiente. Aliás, _mais_ do que suficiente. Era um vício, uma necessidade. No meio de tanta preocupação, tanta angústia, o loirinho era o único que sempre lhe estendia a mão. Aya retribuía, claro. Podia perceber os olhos turvos de seu amigo, a aflição que este sempre tentava esconder com tanto esforço. Não podia adivinhar o que era, e talvez nem quisesse, pois isso poderia lhe desviar a atenção do conforto que aqueles pequenos braços lhe ofereciam gratuitamente. E o tempo passava, e Aya cada vez mais se desligava dos problemas procurando aquele abraço. E mais, e mais. A cada momento de tensão, era em Omi que pensava.

Foi então que os problemas começaram. As pessoas começaram a estranhar, a maliciar aquela relação. E então pareceu que algo havia despertado em si. Todos os boatos que inventavam, mesmo que discretamente, lhe deixavam um sabor amargo na boca, como o desejo insaciado, a saudade do findo. Poderia ser que o que diziam era, no final das contas, verdade? Procurou Omi. Novamente havia sido recepcionado calorosamente, mas ainda assim notava a inquietação do outro. Isso estava tão claro em sua mente como se fosse ontem, era como um filme imaginado. E foi então que...

-Aya?

Omi o olhava intrigado, e incomodado.

-Por que você me chamou se só vai ficar aí parado me olhando? Não estou em exposição, sabe? Principalmente nesses "trajes".

E apontou para o próprio corpo, coberto apenas da cintura para baixo por uma grande toalha preta felpuda. Aya suspirou, acordando de seu breve flashback.

-Bem, é um telefone para você.

Por um momento Omi ia apenas reclamar por ter que sair do banho por apenas um telefonema. Afinal, por que raios essa interrupção? Aya deveria apenas ter dito para...

-... Aya?

-Telefone... Está esperando...

Não precisava se lembrar do resto. Todas as suas memórias estavam vívidas, em sua mente, a sua frente. Aquele corpo quente, os braços macios o envolvendo, as maçãs do rosto tocando as suas. Omi deliberadamente o abraçara, como se todos os anos interiores fossem apenas cinzas jogadas no fundo do mar. Para nunca serem lembradas. O momento parecia infinito, mas sabia que pouquíssimos segundos haviam se passado quando o chibi se afastara bruscamente, com os mesmos olhos tristes, apesar do sorriso no rosto, que tentava desesperadamente ser sincero.

-Aya... Que bom que você finalmente fez isso... Eu estava... Preocupado. Mesmo.

O ruivo sorriu. A recíproca era verdadeira.

-Bem, Aya... Peça para que liguem depois, ok? Estou no banho, como você já deve ter percebido.

Aya ficou quieto. Aliás, deixou Omi falando sozinho, pois se virou para voltar logo à sala e atender novamente o telefone. Sinceramente, não queria ter que encarar aqueles olhos novamente. Não queria sentir saudades daquele calor, pois era daquilo que fugia há tanto tempo, e volta e meia não conseguia resistir. Tinha que ser mais forte, mais frio. Como poderia fazer para esconder de si mesmo aquelas lembranças?

-Alô...

-Tsukyono-san?

-Não... Fujimiya... Tsukiyono não pode atender no momento, o senhor poderia ligar mais tarde?

-...

Aya apenas ouviu o som de ocupado. _Mal educado... Desligou na minha cara... Bem, não importa. _ Pensaria em coisas mais importantes então. Distrairia-se. Mas... Não conseguia mais. Foi até a cozinha, queria se ocupar, fazer um chá. Achou apenas um envelope no fundo do armário da despensa, na certa Yohji havia preparado todos os outros para Ken, caso esse tivesse acordado. Leu na embalagem o sabor, era exatamente o que não gostava. _Vai assim mesmo... Eu empurro goela abaixo então._ Pôs água para esquentar na chaleira metálica. Não demorou e um denso vapor começou a escapar pelo bico. Vapor... O mesmo do banho de Omi... E a noite em que pediria desculpas...

_-Omi...?_

_O loirinho abriu timidamente a princípio, mas logo alargou um sorriso, e abraçou o amigo, enquanto escancarava a porta de seu quarto._

_-Aya! Fazia tempo que você não vinha falar comigo! – e se afastou, o rosto zangado – O que houve?_

_-Omi..._

_O jovem de 17 anos não prestou atenção, tratou logo de terminar de arrumar seu quarto e desligar o computador. Depois se voltou novamente ao espadachim, sorrindo._

_-Já terminei de pesquisar o paradeiro dos criminosos. Todos os fins de semana eles vão para uma determinada mansão... Mas é recém quarta feira, no momento estamos de mãos vazias._

_Aya acariciou por um momento a cabeça de Omi. O rapaz arregalou os olhos, surpreso por estar_ recebendo _carinho, mas logo se acalmou. Sinceramente, agora parecia até insensível à atenção recebida. Tirou a mão do espadachim dos próprios cabelos, e a segurou entre as suas._

_-Não precisa se preocupar por enquanto então. Tem quase uma semana inteira, ou o que sobrou dela, para descansar. Vá passear, relaxe. Quem sabe com a cabeça mais fresca você até não visite sua irmã?_

_-...Aya-chan?_

_-Já faz algum tempo que você parou de falar dela. Tudo bem que queira superar tudo, seguir em frente com sua vida, mas não deve se esquecer dos problemas._

_-Omi..._

_Aya segurou as lágrimas, como sempre fazia. Não ia mostrar fraqueza, ia apenas aceitar o que seu amigo lhe oferecia. Calor, carinho... Isso não o tornaria uma pessoa diferente. Lágrimas sim. Abraçou com força aquele tenro corpo, tão pequeno e fácil de envolver nos braços. Sentia a pele macia por baixo das roupas. O som de seu coração batendo. Será que os boatos eram verdade? É, poderiam ser. Aya poderia estar realmente apaixonado por Omi. E... Já que era isso o que diziam, porque não fazer daquelas fofocas baratas a verdade? Sentiu duas mãos o afastarem firmemente._

_-...Aya... Você me parece estranho hoje._

_-..._

_-Foi porque o lembrei de sua irmã? – a baixou os olhos, envergonhado – Sinto muito..._

_O ruivo levantou novamente a cabeça do loirinho, enquanto lhe acariciava a face._

_-Não foi nada disso, Omi. Estava apenas feliz por ter você comigo._

_O chibi não mudara sua cabeça de lugar, até porque Aya a segurava. Mas seus olhos fugiram ainda mais insistentemente dos do outro._

_-..._

_-Omi?_

_-Não faça de mim uma droga para esquecer seus problemas._

_-Co... Como assim?_

_-Você está me usando para esquecer de suas responsabilidades. Tudo bem com isso, pois quero confortá-lo, mas, por favor, não se esqueça que é apenas isso! Estou ao seu lado para ajudar você, não para desviá-lo de seus objetivos!_

_-Omi! Não é nada disso! Pare de falar essas bobagens! Se eu estou com você, é por livre e espontânea vontade, e não apenas para escapar do resto!!!_

_Aya nem reparou que estava gritando. Mas Omi sim. E então se afastou bruscamente. Continuava sorrindo calmamente, mas estava cada vez mais visível sua mágoa._

_-Tudo bem, Aya... Você está certo. Bobagem minha pensar que você estava... me usando..._

_-Não, Omi, olha... Me escuta... Desculpa por ser ríspido com você... É só que me alterei um pouco. Por que o que você disse me feriu._

_-Como assim, Aya?_

_-Não estou com você para receber conforto, nem para fugir das minhas preocupações. Você também tem as suas, eu sei. Você está sempre com um olhar triste. Mas Omi..._

_-Não estou triste._

_-Você não deve... Ou melhor, eu não gostaria que você não me deixasse retribuir tudo o que faz por mim. Não me será ruim. É um deleite..._

_-Mas não há nada...!_

_-Shhh, não diga nada. Omi, eu... Eu gosto de você. Então me deixe confortá-lo._

_-Aya? Como assim?_

_-Eu disse, eu gosto de você._

_Omi se afastou ainda mais de Aya. Foi até o computador, ligou-o de novo. Precisava mexer em algo._

_-Aya... Eu gosto de você também..._

_O ruivo sorriu timidamente. Não esperava uma resposta positiva tão rapidamente. Então não era a toa que diziam todas aquelas insanidades a respeito deles, pois eram todas verdades preditas! Agora teria Omi para sempre em seus braços, poderia eternamente receber seu amor puro, e quem sabe, um dia, poder retribuir toda aquela atenção? O chibi voltou para perto de Aya, sorrindo do modo mais cândido possível, e se ajoelhou de frente para o companheiro, que estava sentado em sua cama._

_-Aya... Você tem sido um bom amigo. É natural que eu goste de você, assim como você gosta de mim. Afinal, somos uma família, não?_

Família...

_-Omi, não é disso que estou falando... – murmurou, meio impaciente._

_O loirinho piscou duas vezes, agora estava surpreso. Não esperava aquele tipo de reação. Aya continuou:_

_-Você me considera um irmão para você, certo?_

_-Claro! Confio em você, gosto de sua presença! Por quê? Não acredita?_

_-Sim... Acredito... Mas... Não era isso que eu esperava de você._

_-Aya... Não estou entendendo o que você está querendo me dizer!_

_O espadachim se levantou. Agora estava irritado, e seu orgulho, ferido. Se Omi não estava entendendo aquilo, era porque em sua cabeça aquela possibilidade sequer passava por perto. Tudo aquilo que fazia por ele era apenas necessidade de companhia, de um irmãozinho com quem pudesse partilhar seus momentos. Não era mais assim que Aya pensava._

_-Bem, só queria conversar um pouco com você. Disse que não preciso fazer nada até o fim da semana, mas sempre há serviço na floricultura, correto? Vou para lá._

_-Mas... Hoje é feriado..._

A chaleira já apitava histericamente quando Aya desligou o fogão. Terminou então de preparar seu chá. No fim das contas não se distraíra tanto assim, afinal, perdera a noção do tempo no momento ocioso de espera pela água ferver. O telefone tocava novamente. _Omi..._ Encorajado por esse pensamento, e tentando esconder sua apreensão, foi atender ao telefone. Já estava quase na cômoda quando ouviu os passos apressados do chibi na mesma direção. Ouviu um ligeiro "_pode deixar que é para mim"_ e então se retirou, apenas parando para notar que Omi recém havia se vestido, e seus cabelos pingavam no assoalho.

-Mochi-mochi?

-Tsukiyono?

-Aham... Por acaso é... você?

-Sim... Já faz tempo, ne? Mas este não pára, e novamente queremos seus serviços.

-Entendo...

-Mesmo depois que os Weiss se aposentaram você continuou trabalhando, ajudando a hackear sistemas, e tudo mais, a serviço da Kriticker... Só não lutou mais em campo.

-É... Não é necessário lembrar. Pode ser direto. Qual é o pedido dessa vez?

-Acredito que... A Weiss terá de voltar à ativa.

-...Quê?

Aya tomou seu chá. Não havia ninguém por perto, então nem tratou de esconder como estava ansioso. Tamborilava os dedos na mesa, impaciente, querendo saber quem é que havia ligado para Omi. Já havia tomado várias xícaras. Olhou no relógio. Já haviam passado cinco minutos. Logo passou o chibi apressado pela cozinha, pegando uma capa de chuva e galochas azuis.

-O que foi... Omi?

O loirinho apenas o olhou, como se quisesse que aquele olhar dissesse tudo o que tinha de dizer. Que ia visitar Ouka, que tinham todos uma missão pela frente, que por enquanto os outros Weiss não deveriam saber de nada, que estava muito preocupado, que não se sentia mais apto a lutar, porque boa parte de seu treino fora deixada para anos passados, que precisava se ligar a alguém, porque temia morrer sem deixar vestígios na memória de qualquer pessoa. Porém, nada disse. Tirou os olhos dos de Aya, e continuou o que estava fazendo. O ruivo ficou perplexo. _Antigamente, eu que o ignorava..._ E era verdade... Muitas coisas haviam mudado entre os dois, e Aya sabia que isso fora sua culpa.

_-Aya... Por que você está voltando tão tarde ultimamente? Estão todos preocupados com você!_

_-Omi... Eu estou fazendo como você me recomendou: estou indo visitar Aya-chan. Aliás, todos os dias. Sabe – e riu sarcasticamente – é tão bom ficar ao lado de alguém que você ama, vendo que ela, em alguma parte de sua subconsciência, está sofrendo muito, e você não pode fazer nada por ela._

_-Aya!_

_-Mas isso tem sido muito útil. Ganhei tempo para pensar muito na minha vida, e em que eu tenho errado ultimamente. Pude tomar decisões..._

_O chibi sorriu. Seu amigo parecia que finalmente, depois de tantas semanas, ia voltar a se abrir. Não diria, mas sentia muita saudade daquela expressão fria cujo olhar não só pedia, mas exigia, implorava, carinho._

_-E...?_

_O ruivo passou reto pelo loirinho, caminhando em direção ao seu quarto. O outro o seguiu, correndo para alcançar o seu passo apressado. Aya ignorou._

_-O que houve?_

_-..._

_-Aya, por que você está me ignorando há semanas?_

_-..._

_-Você sempre estava ao meu lado, era meu companheiro... Como Ken e Yohji! Por que você mudou tão de repente?_

_-Não é nada. Só ando ocupado._

_Omi ficou em silêncio, e parou de seguí-lo. O espadachim agora não sabia se se sentia aliviado ou preocupado. Agia para que Omi o esquecesse. Assim, seria possível esquecê-lo também. Mas no fundo, ainda sabia que o que realmente queria era que seu amigo o seguisse, implorasse atenção, sentisse saudade até que por fim se apaixonasse. Quem sabe aquele afastamento os aproximasse ainda mais? Por isso, sentia-se satisfeito por ver que Omi agia como era previsível que agisse ante àquela situação. Mas também estava desapontado, pois suas mais íntimas esperanças não estavam se cumprindo. Chegou até seu quarto, e entrou. Porém, não deu um passo sequer além da porta. Pois ouvia, que atrás de si, Omi não havia se movido sequer um milímetro. Isso queria dizer que não havia acabado aquela conversa ainda, caso contrário, o chibi teria ido fazer qualquer outra coisa. Mas então... Por que aquele silêncio? Estaria chorando...?_

_-Foi por causa daquele dia, não é? Eu lhe disse algo de errado, não disse?_

_Exato. Disse que via Aya como um irmão._

_-Foi porque o repreendi por não ir visitar sua irmã, não é?_

_Errado. Não era nada disso. Esse era apenas um pretexto. Ouviu um som baixinho vindo de onde Omi estava. Parecia que ele havia se abaixado no chão, e devia estar soluçando, mas tentando esconder._

_-Mas... Se você estiver ouvindo, fique sabendo que não vou desistir até que você me perdoe, ouviu?_

_Aya enfim fechou a porta de seu quarto. Não era porque ouvir Omi chorando lhe cortava o coração. Isso era inevitável, agora que tinha ouvido, tapar o ruído não faria diferença alguma. O que queria evitar era que Omi o ouvisse chorando ainda mais que ele._

-Ken, você está melhor?

-Yohji... Aham... Obrigado por tudo. Acho que já posso até ir ao meu quarto.

-Não, não é necessário. Eu durmo lá por enquanto. Você não sai daí.

-Mas eu preciso...!

-...Exceto para ir ao banheiro, claro. – e riu - Mas ainda assim, cuidado. Não quero ter mais trabalho ainda.

-É... Eu sei que estou lhe dando um trabalho danado! Nem sei como você agüenta!

-Quem disse que agüento?

-Yohji... – Ken segurou a mão do amigo. Sentia-se culpado. Se não tivesse cometido a loucura de ir atrás de Kaori, não estaria preocupando tanto o playboy agora. Não merecia tanto. – Desculpa...

-Não agüento lhe ver assim doente, fraco. Por isso que você deve se culpar. Mas, quanto aos cuidados que tenho para com você, isso não é nada, viu? É apenas um modo meu de aliviar minha aflição, porque meu maior alívio será ver você de pé, são e salvo.

Ken ergueu o braço até encontrar o rosto do amigo, que estava sentado ao seu lado. Tentou não dar importância para a dor que o movimento produzia em todos os seus músculos cansados. Tocou aquele rosto, o rosto de seu salvador, do anjo que cuidava dum pobre ex-jogador de futebol. Contornou as linhas viris que tantas mulheres, de todas as idades, desejavam. Sentia novamente aquele agradável odor de perfume masculino. Que marca seria? Nunca havia pensado a respeito disso antes, mas agora se sentia sinceramente curioso. Gostaria de comprar um frasco para dar como presente de agradecimento a Yohji. Passou à nuca, subiu, queria acariciar ao menos brevemente aqueles cabelos macios e sempre bem tratados do amigo. Depois, ouviria pacientemente a bronca por desarrumá-los. Foi então que notou, pela primeira vez...

-Yohji... O que houve com seu cabelo?

Não sentia em seus dedos aquela vasta cabeleira de costume. Agora, estavam bem curtos. Como jamais imaginaria que seu amigo fosse capaz de cortar seus cabelos. Poderia parecer engraçado olhando de fora, mas para Ken, isso parecia de certo modo dramático.

-Cheguei à conclusão de que seria bom tomar uma atitude mais madura. Senti-me pela primeira vez adulto, responsável por alguém, enquanto cuidava de você. Foi algo assustador, e ao mesmo tempo, que me admirava. Enfim, alguém precisava de mim, e apenas de mim. Ninguém tinha tempo para lhe assistir enquanto você agonizava em febre nessa cama. Nem eu tinha, sinceramente. E quando abdiquei de tudo, de todo meu tempo disponível e também do não disponível, para cuidar de você... Senti-me vivo, necessário, querido. Como um pai.

-Entendo...

-Então me olhei no espelho, e vi aquela velha imagem de playboy. Mas sinceramente, não tinha mais meus vinte e poucos anos. Já tinha em meu rosto até o início de algumas rugas, imagine! Aquela aparência, aqueles adornos, não mais pertenciam ao homem ao qual eu agora era, ao homem em que eu tinha me transformado. Então resolvi cortar. Não para assumir minha idade física – embora até que combine – mas para assumir a idade de meu coração.

-Yohji...

-Eu não tinha mudado nada nesses últimos anos... Até que foi bom, não? Já devia estar enjoativo eu com a mesma cara sempre!

-Eheh... É mesmo...!

-Ei! Não era para concordar!

-Ok... – e mexeu nos cabelos do amigo, para "reconhecer" o novo e desconhecido terreno.

-E não é para estragar meu cabelo mesmo assim! Não é porque eu o cortei que você já pode se sentir no direito de ir mexendo nele não, viu?

Os dois riram, aliviados. Ao menos Ken ia se recuperando aos poucos, e isso já era um progresso. Ao menos entre os dois o clima estava ameno naquela casa, já que entre Aya e Omi as coisas iam de mal a pior.

_Droga... Aya está se metendo cada vez mais na minha vida! Será que ele não percebe que já é tarde demais? Que eu não quero mais nada com ele, que é para ele me deixar em paz? Quando eu mais precisava, ele não estava lá! Quando finalmente pensei que alguém gostava de mim, que eu tinha um amigo que se importava comigo... Droga, ele me disse que gostava de mim, e me fez acreditar! Pronto! Foi só eu me entregar que ele me deixou. No fim das contas, estava realmente me usando para esquecer sua irmã. Tanto que quando tomou coragem de voltar a vê-la da outra vez, logo esqueceu de mim. Se gostasse de mim de verdade, continuaria falando comigo, independente da irmã dele! E agora que ele, sabe-se lá por que, parou de ir visitar sua Aya-chan, resolveu vir atrás de mim novamente! Será que ele pensa que vou me deixar ser usado novamente para esquecer dela? Não! Droga, por que estou me preocupando com isso, afinal? Não deveria sequer estar gastando meu tempo com pensamentos assim... Pensar em Aya? Não! Vou pensar em outras coisas!_

Omi olhou para as flores que carregava. Será que Ouka iria gostar delas? Estava decidido: iria reconquistá-la, ficaria com ela. Nem que fosse para deixar mais uma viúva nesse mundo. Era egoísta, mas repentinamente parecia uma necessidade. Entrou em uma charmosa rua de um bairro residencial. Havia muitas flores nela, e todas as casas eram grandes e bonitas. Era óbvio que todas as famílias dali eram muito abastadas. Algumas crianças brincavam agitadas pondo barquinhos de papel colorido para deslizarem pela água acumulada na sarjeta. Procurou o endereço de Ouka. Era mais adiante, com certeza. Passou por mais algumas crianças. Omi estava embarrado até as canelas por causa do chuvisqueiro. Algumas mães afastaram os filhos de perto dele. Chegou ao fim da rua. Era aquela a casa da garota. E era a maior de todas, só a aparência era faustosa, não se admiraria se ela fosse filha de algum daqueles mafiosos cheios de dinheiro que ele próprio combatia antigamente. Chegou até o muro, cercado por belas grades maciças e trabalhadas de algum metal pintado de branco. Tocou no porteiro eletrônico, e logo uma senhora, empregada da casa e toda uniformizada, saiu pela enorme porta e atravessou o jardim.

-Tsukiyono-san?

-...Hoe? Como sabe meu nome? É a primeira vez que venho aqui...

-Ah, Ouka-san sempre fala muito do senhor, e tem algumas fotos também. Então o reconheci da janela! Entre! Ela ficará muito feliz em vê-lo!

Omi entrou, ansioso por ver a pessoa que mais o amara novamente.

Julho/2003


	7. Capítulo 7

Nota1: Weiss Kreuz não pertece a mim, quem dera!

Nota2: Esta história contém yaoi. Nada explícito, mas ainda yaoi. Se isso não lhe agrada, use o botão "voltar" e seja feliz! Se isso lhe agrada, leia, e seja muito feliz!!!

Nota3: Comentar esta fic é uma gentileza! Autores precisam de comentários para sentirem-se encorajados a continuar com o trabalho árduo de escrever. Então comente! É fácil, prático, e você ainda gasta algumas calorias escrevendo. Basta escolher "Submit Review" naquela caixa lááá embaixo e clicar no Go! A opinião é muito importante, principalmente críticas construtivas, e encorajamentos para continuar também! Agradeço de todo o coração!

Capítulo 7:

-K'so! Pela décima vez!

Yohji tirou irritado do forno uma forma cujo conteúdo era irreconhecível. Com um sopro, as cinzas se espalharam, e ele começou a limpar e a jogar tudo no lixo. _Desse modo meu bolo nunca vai ficar pronto!_ Admitia: era um péssimo cozinheiro, e estava desperdiçando muita comida. Quando Aya visse aquilo ia ficar fulo com ele, mas fazer o quê. Ele já estava cansado de requentar sopas insossas, ou de pôr no forno de microondas comida congelada. Queria fazer algo ele mesmo, como um mimo especial para Ken. O jogador estava se recuperando mais rápido do que imaginava, e logo seu paladar estaria apurado o suficiente para perceber que Yohji só lhe oferecia coisas horríveis. Estava mais do que na hora de ao menos um bolo fazer direito!

Já estava tudo limpo –novamente. Yohji suspirou e foi até o armário. Iria fazer tudo novamente.

-Que... Que cheiro é esse?

-Ken!?

Yohji largou tudo desastradamente e foi amparar seu amigo. O que é que ele estava fazendo ali?

-Por que você não está em sua cama, descansando?

-O cheiro chegou lá em cima... – e sorriu sarcástico, logo completando quando viu a expressão lívida do playboy – Brincadeira... Só estava preocupado com sua demora...

-Bobo...! Não devia ter vindo até aqui!

-Sinceramente, já estava cansado de ficar mofando na sua cama, resolvi dar um passeio pela casa, mexer os músculos... Sempre é saudável, não?

-É, mas olhe o estado em que está agora!

E era verdade. Ken estava completamente solto nos braços do amigo, sem forças. Yohji servia agora de muleta, segurando em um abraço apertado Ken, que estava lânguido, cansado. Como fora bobo de ter vindo vê-lo! Mas de certo modo, sentia-se lisonjeado por esse esforço, por aquele ato. E o corpo de Ken, quente, mesmo fazendo peso sobre ele ainda assim era agradável, confortável. Ken havia tomado banho a pouco, sua pele inteira exalava um agradável cheiro fresco de shampoo. Queria ficar mais tempo assim, mas...

-É melhor eu levá-lo de volta ao quarto... Precisa descansar...

Ken piscou seus olhos verdes, como se tivesse ouvido um absurdo. Ergueu-se, reunindo todas suas forças. _Na época da Weiss eu ficava em pé em situações muito piores_. Enfim, o ex-jogador puxou uma cadeira, e se sentou ao lado de Yohji, para que este, em pé, tentasse novamente fazer o bolo. Enquanto isso, o moreno dizia uma ou outra coisa que ajudaria a receita a dar certo.

-Aya-chan...

O ruivo preparava um delicado buquê de lírios brancos. Arrumava-os com esmero, cuidado e carinho. Sempre dava o seu melhor pelas clientes, mas agora o fazia por sua irmã. Iria novamente ao cemitério, agora que era dia claro. Iria ao mesmo lugar onde sentira aqueles calafrios, onde ouvira pela primeira vez sua irmã chamá-lo. Quem sabe encontrasse uma chave para seu sofrimento dissipasse? _Entendo seu ponto, mas não seria melhor ir ao hospital vê-la de verdade?_Aquela frase lhe correu a cabeça como num flashback, mas sabia que nunca havia sido pronunciada. Era a voz de Omi, num tempo passado, quando sua voz era doce e suave para com ele, os olhar era terno, o abraço tenro e acolhedor. Omi sempre tinha ótimas soluções práticas, sempre tinha a opinião mais racional para resolver os problemas irracionais. Como é que aquilo tinha acabado? Sem querer, anteriormente havia recapitulado muitos pontos dolorosos de sua trama pessoal, mas o desfecho ainda não tinha vindo. Concentrou-se mais no arranjo, o fim de tudo não precisava ser dissecado tão cruelmente até o fim. Merecia um descanso mental!

Ouviu risadas vindo de longe. Reconheceu as vozes de Yohji e Ken, e sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Aqueles dois se davam tão bem! Desejava isso para si em seu íntimo, e então se repreendia. Lembrava que não merecia mais semelhante amizade, que destruira tudo por um pequeno capricho pessoal. O ruído na cozinha diminuiu, e logo depois passos se fizeram até a floricultura. Yohji abriu a porta e apenas pôs a cabeça para fora, espiando.

-Corte novo? – Aya não conteve seu sarcasmo... ...agora que lembrava dos escândalos que o playboy fazia por um fio de cabelo fora do lugar.

-Engraçadinho... Ken gostou!

-Ah sim... Ken...

-É!

Parecia que o loiro não teria nenhuma conversa produtiva, então o ex-espadachim resignou-se ao seu arranjo de flores... Estava ficando bonito, seu ikebana melhorava muito em seus dias tristes. Yohji suspirou fundo, observando. Enfim quebrou o silêncio:

-Omi está aí?

-Não está não.

-Sabe onde está?

-Não falo com ele desde ontem.

-Ah bom.

Já ia se retirando. Se Aya dizia que não sabia, nada mais poderia ser arrancado dele.

-...Por quê?

-Ahn?

-Você não viu Omi?

-É, não vi ele até agora. Na verdade, imagino que deve ter saído agora de manhã para passear, mas talvez não... Mas Ken estava tão preocupado, quase abatido...!

-Ah é, Ken... Sempre cuidando de Omi. – e silenciou-se, soltando o ar desanimadamente.

_Antes deveria cuidar mais de si mesmo,_ Yohji pensou, mordendo o lábio para conter a pontinha de ciúmes que sentira do amigo. Não imaginava que Aya sentia algo semelhante, mas pelo chibi.

_Onde está Omi até agora?_ Aya estava preocupado, e sentia um crescente desconforto, uma persistente inquietação. Agora seu arranjo não mais o acalmava, aliás, o desconcentrava, lhe dava ânsias de atirá-lo contra a parede para aliviar seus pensamentos, constantemente voltados para Omi. Até parecia de propósito, que quando se distraísse, o loirinho sempre arranjava algum modo de, indiretamente, chamar-lhe a atenção, tomar sua concentração, seu foco. Precisava achá-lo!

Saiu descuidadamente de casa, entrou em seu belo Porshe. Olhou pela vidraça para as ruas calmas pela qual passava. A chuva havia cessado, o céu estava limpo e radiante, e as crianças pequenas brincavam calmamente pelos jardins, sob a supervisão de seus pais e avós, que se sentavam à varanda para tomarem chá e conversarem sobre assuntos felizes e suaves. Seguiu quieto e lentamente por diversos bairros, mesmo os menos movimentados, com os olhos atentos, procurando. Sabia que Omi havia saído, e estava óbvio que não havia voltado até então. Sem perceber, tinha chegado ao cemitério ao qual planejava visitar a princípio. Não sabia ao certo, mas notou que sem querer havia trazido seu arranjo junto. Pois estacionou, e entrou pela grade semi-aberta, que guinchou ao ser um pouco mais inclinada para abrir passagem. Tudo parecia diferente sob a luz cálida da manhã, e, embora o sol já estivesse quase a pino, uma suave brisa mantinha o frescor do ar, arrastando languidamente o tapete farfalhante de folhas e galhos. E o inverno passava, como sempre. Andou por entre as lápides, lendo os nomes muito antigos dos que já se foram. Estava tudo tão calmo como se o tempo ali estivesse parado. Alguns pássaros ainda piavam. Viu os distantes muros lodosos, notou os desenhos sinistros que se formavam por entre as formas indefinidas de musgo. Não era a toa que sentira medo ali quando era noite. Mas agora, quando tudo estava luminoso, o lugar lhe transmitia calma, e de certo modo, uma devoção, como se ali pudesse respirar o ar de seus antepassados.

Notou então, ao longe, uma menina. Estava parada em frente a um túmulo, a cabeça respeitosamente baixa, os braços estendidos, as mãos castamente cruzadas por sobre seu colo. Seu pesar devia ser antigo, pois não estava de negro, e sim de um belo vestidinho rodado branco. Os cabelos cacheados transpareciam sua pouca idade, mas os traços angelicais enganavam: era possível notar, por baixo de sua roupa, traços suaves de seios e quadris. O ruivo corou levemente, lembrando-se de não dissecar a quase criança. Para se redimir, chegou ao pé dela, ainda segurando as flores. Era pequena e muito magra, a pele tão alva quanto a sua, os olhos secos e sem cor. Isso a princípio o assustou, mas logo foi acalmado por um sorriso. Aya perguntou:

-Veio visitar alguma pessoa querida?

-Não... Estava apenas passeando.

-Por que está parada, então?

-Estava observando as flores daqui... O coveiro sempre trás novos arranjos, mas já faz tanto tempo que não vejo algum parente! É muito triste abandonar os falecidos a uma mera lembrança. Eles podem ter ido ao céu, mas volta e meia voltam para ver os amigos que retornam para perto de seu corpo enegrecido.

-Como fala com essa certeza? É sua religião?

-Não... Apenas sei.

Ela falava tão calmamente como se estivesse dissertando sobre como um gatinho poderia ser fofo. Mas não, falava dos mortos, e ainda por cima dizia que queriam a presença dos parentes! Até parecia que ela podia enxergar por dentro de sua alma, e saber o quanto se sentia culpado por não pesquisar o paradeiro de sua irmã, checar sua saúde.

-Tão jovem...!

-Assustado?

-Não exatamente. Mas me pareceu que dizia verdades ásperas...

-Você é mais sensível do que procura mostrar, eu vejo...

-Qual sua idade?

-Ah, é dezessete... Mas não tarda e farei dezoito!

-Parece ter menos.

Ela enrubesceu, e tirou um pequeno lenço bordado do bolso, começou a se abanar.

-Me tem um cheiro familiar...

Agora Aya que ficava envergonhado, até parecia que ela reparava em sua intimidade. Estava sendo inconseqüente, como as crianças, que parecem ter sido feitas especialmente para desconcertar os adultos. Ela arrumou brevemente o vestido branco, tão fresco e transparente. Agitou um pouco a saia babada, cheia de tule por baixo. Uma roupa bem infantil, para sua idade, exceto pela malícia transmitida pela saia tão curta que deixava as coxas todas a mostra. Apenas dos joelhos para baixo não se enxergava a perna, pois vestia uma meia alta e bastante rendada, e calçava sapatinhos baixos. Os braços estavam parcialmente descobertos, envolvidos por uma macia manga de fru-fru, e os cabelos negros, sob um chapéu também branco, lhe caíam sobre os ombros, emoldurando a face lívida de galactite.

A garota fez menção de se retirar, já que Aya se manteve calado, mas ele a conteve pela mão, e então se arrepiou com a sensação gélida que ela transmitia. Ela o observou, séria, enquanto lhe era estendido o arranjo de lírios. Cheirou-os bastante, sorriu. E então pulou no colo do homem, envolvendo sua cintura com as pernas, assustando-o. Era leve, mas ele estava mole o suficiente para ceder sob o suave peso, e cair no chão, com ela o enlaçando e enchendo de beijos pelo rosto e pelos cabelos. Ele tentou afastar a pequena aliciadora, mas não conseguia. Ela o prendia firme, forçava os beijos mais profundamente, conduzia as mãos do espadachim por toda a extensão de seu corpo, puxava-as para suas pernas, enquanto pressionava os seios intumescidos contra o seu peito. Aquele episódio de breve sedução era surpreendente, e ao mesmo tempo, apavorante. Pois toda pele que suas mãos tocavam era mais fria que gelo, parecia que se agarrava com uma morta! A inconsciência vinha lentamente, com um calor nos olhos e uma dormência no corpo. Foi então que sentiu ela sair de cima dele, ficar de pé, se afastando em piedade enquanto murmurava com voz doce e simpática:

-Lembranças à sua irmã!

Sorriu com aquela simpatia, gentileza! Mas... _Eu não mencionei Aya-chan...!_

-E então...?

-Nem sinal de Omi...

-É, Yohji me disse que você tinha saído para procurá-lo... Mas estranho não ter achado, o que houve...?

-Não sei...

Um pensamento invadiu-lhe a mente: _Ouka!_ Pediu licença e foi até o telefone. Procurou no caderno de endereços pelo telefone, até que conseguiu achar o número, escrito com a caligrafia caprichada de Omi. Não tinha problemas em telefonar, apenas de atender ao telefone, e de qualquer modo, queria se distrair da lembrança mórbida de algumas horas atrás.

-Mochi-mochi?

-Posso falar com Ouka-san?

-É ela... Quem deseja...?

-Fujimiya...

-Aya-san! Tudo bem?

-É... Você não tem aparecido na floricultura ultimamente, até estranhei...

-Depois de tantos anos, melhor economizar um pouco. Além do mais, que tempestade! Não sou boba!

-Enfim, Omi está aí?

Silêncio do outro lado da linha.

-Que mudança rápida... de assunto...

-Gomen... Já imaginava que isso a magoaria, mas é que ele simplesmente desapareceu desde ontem, e eu então pensei em você!

-É claro, imagino...

-Mas então?

-Ele veio aqui ontem, mas já foi...

-Por que não o reteve?

-Ah, você queria? Sinto muito, mas não costumo hospedar visitas inoportunas.

-...Seu amor por Omi acabou, então...

-O tempo passou largo, ne? Ainda sinto saudades, ontem ele me fez uma oferta tentadora, mas... Sentia que não era de coração, parecia que ele apenas estava raciocinando, inclusive o citou.

-Eu? Por quê?

-Parece que está meio que bravo com você, mas sei que ele é uma boa pessoa, o perdoará assim que souber como está preocupado.

-Mas ele desapareceu!

-Omi não é criança, não é, Aya? Deve estar na casa de algum amigo, coisa assim...

_Mas nós somos os amigos dele... Não há outros..._

-Obrigado, Ouka. Até mais.

-Até.

_Onde ele está? O que aconteceu com Omi? Será que fugiu por minha causa?_

-Ken, relaxe...

-Não consigo! Você sabe!

-Não fique aflito por Omi, ele sabe se cuidar!

-MENTIROSO! – e bateu na travessa de bombons, fazendo-a espatifar-se no chão. Olhou para os cacos, via a si mesmo. Encarou Yohji cheio de culpa, e se encolheu, segurando as lágrimas num único e úmido soluço.

-Vamos para o quarto, Ken, vamos... Assim você acalma um pouco, hoje já foi um dia tão agitado, não?

-Não. Quero ir procurar Omi. Com minha moto, será mais fácil.

E se levantou bruscamente. Cambaleou uns três passou para a esquerda, e já caia quando Yohji lhe prendeu pelo quadril e o ergueu nos braços.

-Para o quarto, eu disse. Imagina se o deixo sair desvairado de moto por aí! Aha, seu safado, não deixaria! Já me preocupou o bastante não? Até me fez cortar os cabelos!

-Peraí... Isso você fez porque quis...

-Não interessa! Mesmo assim vale como desculpa! Vamos descansar!

Chegou ao quarto e deitou Ken na cama cuidadosamente. Sentou-se ao lado, os olhos baixos.

-Por favor, procure Omi... Com o mesmo amor com que o fez por mim...

Amor... Que palavra mais conveniente... O coração palpitou dolorosamente, fustigado. Que deixasse as outras pessoas de lado por um momento e lhe dessa atenção, ao seu salvador. Como agradecimento pelos cuidados, ao menos consideração pelos sentimentos que tomavam posse! Deixou cair-se sobre Ken, o abraçou fortemente até o outro arquejar, tentando respirar sob o peso do amigo.

-Ken... Não fale de Omi agora. Sou eu que estou aqui...-murmurou com voz quase inaudível, triste e ao mesmo tempo sedutora.

O moreninho fez cara de dúvida, não entendeu o propósito de Yohji.

-Se cuido de você é porque gosto de você acima de tudo, então corresponda ao menos um pouquinho, porque parece que esse cuidado que tenho por você, você tem por Omi, não por mim.

-Yohji...

E então o loiro inclinou-se suavemente para mais perto do amigo, lhe deitando nas faces um lento e carinhoso beijo. Comprimiu os lábios, sentindo aquela pele virilmente quente em contato com a sua, e o suave perfume emanado do amigo, que suspirava, provavelmente indeciso em atitude, esperando algum gesto mais preciso de Yohji para então reagir. E isso de fato aconteceu, pois o playboy sentia uma chama adormecida se acender, e seu desejo aumentar, como não ocorria desde os tempos remotos de Asuka. Moveu o beijo, agora mais sugado, até chegar aos lábios úmidos do convalescente. Ken, por sua vez, sentia-se surpreso, o corpo mole não respondia aos comandos, não fazia nada, correspondia assim como tentava afastar, mas não definia o que sentia, e apenas via alguns fios loiros a sua frente. Omi... Tinha mais com o que se preocupar do que com as galinhagens de Yohji, que, enfim, agarrava qualquer pessoa que lhe aparecesse pela frente. Além do mais, eram ambos homens, não? Homem por homem, não queria ser dominado assim, tentava se desgarrar, enquanto aquela pressão contra si só aumentava.

-Yohji, pára!

-Hm...

-Eu não estou a fim!

-Ahannnn...

Parecia que o amigo estava dominado, lhe passando pretensiosamente as mãos por seu corpo. Tinha algo ali, e era estranho, dentro da conversa. Enfim, lembrou-se dos devaneios que tivera semanas atrás, e se isso era um pretexto, o usaria.

-Não de novo!

-Quê?

Ponto! Yohji devia estar achando tudo _non-sense,_ mas ao menos funcionara para desviar sua atenção para o que queria falar.

-Yohji, olhe o que você está fazendo agora!

-Quê? Algo de errado?

-Isso é estranho! Não esperava esse tipo de atitude!

-Ora, sou sempre imprevisível... – disse com um sorriso sacana. Definitivamente, seu lado irracional tomara controle.

-Já pensou que posso não querer isso?

-Ora, Ken! Somos duas pessoas tão próximas, que se gostam tanto...! E estamos sozinhos, qual o problema de nos juntarmos?

-Já pensou no fato de não haver sentimento?

-Sentimento há, somos muito unidos! Quanto ao contexto amoroso, que forma mais apropriada para demonstrar minhas intenções?

-Ah, sei... Sexo casual...

-Não! Eu amo você, Ken!

-Ahn?

As palavras, apesar de serem aparentemente agradáveis, doeram como um tapa. Ora, não estava interessado e nunca tinha pensado profundamente a respeito, mas seu coração batia com força o suficiente para afirmar, gritar que não queria aquele sentimento de Yohji.

-Yo-tan... Está falando sério?

-É... – e então o playboy acalmou-se. Percebera o rosto pesaroso de Ken, a coisa desandara pro caminho errado.

-Desculpa, mas...

-Eu sei o que você vai dizer! Mas não pode considerar?

-Não dá...!

-Mas pense em como íamos dar certo!

-Não é assim!

-Não me diga que isso é porque sou homem... Preconceito bobo o seu.

-Nem é isso, Yohji... Mas... Não sinto que é isso que eu quero. Poderia ser interessante uma aventura, mas não seria honesto. Nem com os seus sentimentos, nem com os meus.

-K'so...!

-E eu... eu não sinto nada desse tipo por você, nada além de amizade. Você é alguém que estimo, que quero sempre comigo... Mas não alguém que quero beijar, agarrar!

-Não sou atraente o suficiente para você...?

-Ora! – e sorriu um pouco – Você é muito atraente, mas todo esse charme não me afeta...

Yohji aquietou-se. Percebeu que Ken estava tentando fugir, já estava até pondo um pouco de humor na conversa! Isso logo seria um desvio de assunto, e pelo jeito, não adiantava insistir! Levantou-se.

-Ok, vou procurar Omi, como você pediu.

-...

-...

-Yohji...

-Sim?

-Desculpa... Até poderia tentar, mas não consigo...!

-Que desculpa que nada... – e suspirou umas duas vezes, ganhando tempo para formular melhor o que diria, o que pensaria - Não posso exigir de você um sentimento que não surgiu espontaneamente, como o meu... Só ia ferir, a mim e a você. Deixe isso de lado, esqueça.

-Está bem... Yo-tan...

Enquanto o playboy saía, Ken espiou pela janela entreaberta do quarto do amigo. Um ou dois passarinhos passaram por ali, emporcalhando o parapeito. Respirou fundo. Aquela conversa com Yohji lhe fora mais cansativa do que o passeio até a cozinha. Beliscou as últimas migalhas de bolo que estavam no pratinho descansando no canto da mesa de cabeceira. Afinal... Por que não voltara para seu próprio quarto até agora? E aqueles dois ou três momentos os quais se sentira verdadeiramente atraído por Yohji? Não sabia responder, agora tudo era embaçado como um vidro de carro em dia de chuva. Chuva... O dia em que o playboy o resgatara inconsciente, o dia em que Kaori quase o seduzira... Seduzira mesmo? Não conseguia lembrar exatamente o que havia feito ou desfeito com ela, mas lembrou que devia ir vê-la em algum momento. Ela era tão triste e solitária! Mas... Também não sentia por ela nada em especial. Talvez fosse apenas carência que o movesse em direção da menina e do amigo. Porque já fazia muito tempo que não estava com alguém, que não compartilhava um amor, uma cama. Mas fora isso, e o desejo físico, não sobrava nada pelos dois, nada além do que já havia antes de eles mostrarem estar interessados.

Todo o caso, Ken não iria gastar seu tempo pensando em bobagens sentimentalistas... Tinha muito com o que se preocupar, e a prioridade era Omi. Estava sumido, era um homem um tanto imaturo, muito sensível, e... Os dois mantinham uma amizade meio que às escondidas. Principalmente há alguns anos atrás, ambos eram ombro para o outro. Agora, nada mais o importava além de... Omi.

Agosto/2003


	8. Capítulo 8

Nota1: Weiss Kreuz não pertece a mim, quem dera!

Nota2: Esta história contém yaoi. Nada explícito, mas ainda yaoi. Se isso não lhe agrada, use o botão "voltar" e seja feliz! Se isso lhe agrada, leia, e seja muito feliz!!!

Nota3: Comentar esta fic é uma gentileza! Autores precisam de comentários para sentirem-se encorajados a continuar com o trabalho árduo de escrever. Então comente! É fácil, prático, e você ainda gasta algumas calorias escrevendo. Basta escolher "Submit Review" naquela caixa lááá embaixo e clicar no Go! A opinião é muito importante, principalmente críticas construtivas, e encorajamentos para continuar também! Agradeço de todo o coração!

Capítulo 8:

...E a semana se passava sem que houvesse sinais do chibi.

Ken passava a maior parte do tempo na cama, convalescente, sob os cuidados integrais de seu amigo playboy. Não se tocou mais no assunto do beijo entre os dois. O moreno tinha certeza de que tudo aquilo não passara de fogo de palha por parte de Yohji, uma alucinação, mas o outro já não pensava igual. Enquanto cuidava de Ken, e conversava com ele, nunca desviava seus olhos dos do amigo, como que se isso pudesse fazê-lo sumir. Cada cuidado, cada termômetro, cada lanche preparado era feito com esmero e carinho. Enquanto Ken dormia, Yohji o observava silenciosamente, a uma distância segura, mas querendo chegar mais perto, aninhá-lo nos braços. Mas se continha, sabia que o jogador não desejava isso, e iria obedecê-lo, ao menos até que este estivesse totalmente recuperado. O observava, contemplando suas faces coradas de febre como quem contempla a um deus, ou a um bebê seu recém nascido. E mal podia conter a umidade em seus olhos tal sua comoção, de querer defender aquele homem, tão grande e, no momento, tão frágil. Agora, encolhido, Ken tinha a luminosidade pura de um adolescente, o sangue derramado por sua bugnuck parecia uma realidade distante e confusa. Às vezes acariciava suas faces, enquanto dormia um sono mais pesado, mas sempre muito suavemente, com medo de acordá-lo e ser repreendido. Agora seu breve paciente já fazia maiores excursões pela casa, e até arriscava um ou outro chute na bola, quando escondido de seu zeloso "médico".

Um único detalhe incomodava Yohji: Omi. O rapaz não mandava nem notícias, ninguém sabia de seu paradeiro. E Ken cobrava, e muito, que Yohji o procurasse. Eventualmente, isso era feito, mas não com boa vontade. O loiro queria poder continuar cuidando de seu amigo, indefinidamente, poder aspirar seu odor fresco enquanto dormia, zelar por seus passos. Além de o afastar temporariamente de Ken, a busca por Omi representava algo a mais, discreto, mas ainda assim incômodo. A preocupação do jogador era a mais exagerada da casa, e qualquer desculpa de amizade não soava suficientemente convincente aos seus ouvidos. Sim, tinha ciúmes, e muito. Não se sentia confortável em saber que seu amado só tinha olhos para outro. E aquilo o feria gravemente, como mil agulhas ferventes sendo espetadas cruelmente em seu coração. Só de pensar em Ken e Omi juntos, seus olhos se marejavam em sal. Não, não queria encontrar o loirinho. Não se isso fizesse com que Ken se afastasse dele. Tudo isso só fazia com que a busca de Yohji por Omi fosse a mais desligada possível, a mais desatenta, sem nenhum cuidado, nenhuma dedicação.

Mas havia quem procurasse o chibi desesperadamente, ah se tinha! Aya não dormia, não comia, só procurava. Às vezes o peso de seus olhos tornava-se demasiado, e então cochilava, de modo leve e perturbado, durante alguns minutos. Nesse período, só sonhava com seu amigo desaparecido.

Num destes sonhos, Omi lhe aparecia todo ensangüentado, com os orbes vazios pingando um líquido negro viscoso, que também lhe escorria pela boca, respingando sem cuidado por seu corpo nu e esquálido. As faces estavam brancas, a pele repuxada sobre sua caveira, prestes a arrebentar, aqui e ali ulcerada em pele necrosada e fétida. As mãos macilentas com os tendões descobertos ofereciam ao ruivo suas palmas, como que pedindo algo de Aya. Sua alma atormentada, seu corpo fatigado, tudo, tudo! E então, com um sorriso – mas não aquele adorável e angelical, era um frio e sarcástico, cruel e malicioso, maníaco e perigoso – se aproximava, e erguia mais e mais as mãos em direção ao rosto do ruivo. Este tentava fugir, se afastar, mas seu corpo não obedecia aos seus comandos, estava paralisado. E Omi nu, ali a sua frente, quase que se oferecendo. Por que não o queria agora? Podia observar atentamente cada detalhe lascivo daquele corpo pueril e virginal. As costelas proeminentes estirando a pele fina por cima de si, as pernas finas, os joelhos ossudos e enrugados. Os mamilos estavam rijos e embicados, tingidos d'um cinza escuro, e seu discreto órgão pendia flacidamente entre as coxas, desinteressadamente. E as mãos continuavam a se erguer, os dedos se esticando, procurando as faces do espadachim, as unhas muito longas e sujas ansiando por pele para dilacerar. Tocou Aya. Aquele encostar suave e gélido logo se tornou em um agressivo arranhado, primeiro penetrando os músculos faciais, depois se curvando para dentro, como se a pele fosse sua luva, e então puxando, arrancando. E aquele mesmo sorriso maníaco. E Aya não podia se mover, apenas gritar, os olhos arregalados e secos. A dor lhe fustigava, sua cabeça ardia, como que se queimasse em chamas, enquanto tinha a vaga sensação de que seu corpo estava todo lavado em sangue. De repente, o loiro se afastava, como que se acuado. Quando conseguiu focalizar onde estava, viu que ao seu lado estava Aya-chan, com os olhos igualmente vazios, o corpo igualmente nu e esticado. Nela também havia feridas, e lhe escorria pelo nariz e pelos olhos um fluído, não negro como em Omi, mas sim de verde escuro que lembrava muito um lodaçal apodrecido. E ela também o observava com um sorriso maligno. Os dois então se aproximavam de Aya, se abaixaram perto, e lhe estenderam suas mãos fedidas até o rosto arrebentado do ruivo, lhe acariciando as feridas, contaminando-as com seu suor sujo. Lhe falavam então em pensamento, questionavam por que o espadachim havia lhes abandonado, lhe culpavam por suas mortes. Aya-chan então chorava, alternando com um sorriso cruel de quem planeja ferir. Omi se deitou então por cima de Aya e beijou-o, a boca fria e áspera, os dentes pontiagudos lhe fincando as gengivas e língua. Fechou os olhos para não enxergar aquela visão grotesca, mas notou que isso só aumentava a liberdade para que fosse esfolado. Em seu ouvido então suspirou: "Sangre... Morra...!" E aquilo pareceu, apesar de sussurrado, um guincho tão agudo, que teve náuseas, sentiu-se prestes a vomitar suas próprias entranhas, e seu rosto ardia. Tinha certeza de que não fora apenas rasgado, que tinham o banhado em ácido sulfúrico também. E então foi tomado de um terror tão grande que seu corpo contorceu-se em espasmos.

Nessa ocasião acordou em um sobressalto, a respiração ofegante e o corpo encharcado de suor. O quarto estava com a porta e as janelas fechadas, o escuro lhe oprimia. Não podia negar que estava assustado, e que seria bem agradável se fosse possível ao menos enxergar o que havia no quarto. Aquele silêncio era tão profundo e denso que parecia comprimir seus pulmões. Esperou alguns minutos, mal podendo se conter diante da expectativa de ouvir algum ruído. Silêncio total, tão presente que era quase palpável. Tateou o ar na escuridão, como se sua mão pudesse topar em alguma coisa no meio do caminho, ali no ar, a sua frente. Nada. Manteve a mão estendida naquele vazio negro, que não podia enxergar nada, nem seus braços, nem sua cama, nem onde ficava a porta ou a janela. Sentiu uma brisa suave na ponta de seus dedos. Não, só podia ser impressão, afinal, as janelas estavam completamente fechadas, não? Era melhor parar de ter medos bobos, afinal, se conseguira liquidar com a Schwartz, porque temer sua própria mente? O que tivera havia sido um sonho, nada mais. A não ser que aquela brisa tivesse vindo de uma... respiração. Recolheu bruscamente as mãos para perto de si, como se demorasse pudesse fazê-las não estar mais ali.

_Chega de bobagens, Aya... Você já é adulto! O que está pensando???_ E riu de si mesmo, mas sem fazer som algum, por via das dúvidas. Estaria ficando insano? Nunca tivera medo de nada, e agora sua nuca se arrepiava só por uma breve e ilusória sensação física, que poderia muito bem ter sido imaginada e materializada. Quantas vezes isso não acontecia? Deitou-se novamente, se enrolando nas cobertas. Por via das dúvidas, cobriu-se bem até o pescoço, como se aquela pequena manta servisse de escudo, ou, no mínimo, de esconderijo. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir, porque desde que Omi sumira, suas insônias pioraram drasticamente. E agora, com a mente fatigada, a própria lucidez parecia dissolver-se naquela escuridão, e foi invadido por uma tormenta de pensamentos confusos e enevoados. E aquele silêncio... Acomodou-se mais uma vez na cama, virando-se agora de frente para a porta, abandonando às suas costas as janelas. Fechou os olhos bem apertado, e pensou na imagem sorridente de Omi. Mas, fatalmente, acabava vindo-lhe a imagem maligna do loirinho, aquela a qual recém sonhara. Acalmou-se, e novamente acabou por cochilar.

Não se passou muito tempo, pois ainda estava tudo tão negro quanto antes, mas, mesmo sem ter sonhado, Aya despertara novamente. Qual seria o motivo? Então sua mente sobressaltou-se, perdeu completamente o sono. Seu corpo imediatamente entrou em estado de alerta, reagindo a algo que parecia próximo, muito próximo. O que havia lhe acordado fora um som, um rangido imediatamente atrás de si. Onde ficava a janela. Por que ela rangia? Lembrava-se que antes de dormir havia lhe trancado! Um arrepio desceu por sua espinha, não estava apenas com medo, estava _aterrorizado._ Tentou mover-se, seguir sua razão, virar em direção a janela e encarar frente a frente o que lhe atemorizava. Mas seu corpo recusava-se a mover, não permitia arriscar o mínimo roçar de lençol, o mais tímido estalar de estrado. Não conseguia sequer abrir os olhos, por não ter coragem de enxergar algo realmente ali! Esperou, respirou fundo. Uma corrente de ar refrescava-lhe as costas, e o ranger da janela continuava... Ela ia e vinha, batendo contra a sua estrutura. Esperou, esperou. Podia _sentir _que não estava só, mas nada acontecia. O mesmo som assustador, mas monótono, a mesma ventilação, nada mudava. Ainda assim, estava sobressaltado demais para voltar a cochilar, a adrenalina percorria velozmente cada vaso de seu corpo. Não podia mais esperar. Dentro de seu terror, Aya já estava impaciente de expectativa. Abriu uma fresta de olho. Constatou, e não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, que o quarto estava levemente iluminado. Enxergava uma penumbra. Na parede um jogo de luz e sombra brincava ao sabor das árvores do lado de fora., e isso era tão fantasmagórico. Varreu o cômodo o quanto pôde só com os olhos, sem mover o corpo. Não conseguia enxergar nada de novo, além das velhas tralhas atiradas e não guardadas desde que sua mente se concentrara apenas em Omi. Porém... O que significava aquela outra sombra ali no chão? Era razoavelmente grande, o suficiente para ser uma pessoa. Lembrou-se da dor de seu rosto rasgado, como se aquilo ainda estivesse vívido. Mas era _óbvio_ que não era nada disso, devia ser apenas mais um amontoado de roupas. Omi costumava entrar em seu quarto todo dia para recolher as peças sujas, mas desde que sumira, Aya sequer notara o detalhe, que agora explicitava a ausência de seu amigo. E o rangido continuava... E... Era impressão sua, ou no segundo em que desviara os olhos o negrume misterioso se aproximara? Não podia ter certeza, mas fixou o olhar ali. Não se movia, mas misteriosamente parecia estar mais e mais perto. Os músculos gemiam de cansaço por não mudar de posição, mas era inevitável. Seu corpo recusava-se a reagir. Apenas observou. Longamente, já não poderia dizer quantos minutos se passaram enquanto _ Aquilo_ se aproximava. Se fechasse os olhos, jamais os abriria novamente, pois Aquilo perceberia a distração, e, guiando-se por seu cheiro, aninharia-se ao seu pescoço, onde na tenra pele abriria facilmente passagem para suas garras.

Mas nada acontecia –ainda. A tensão tornava-se insuportável, a adrenalina liberada mas não usada enrijecia e fatigava seus músculos, e agora, o efeito oposto acontecia, e ia ficando entorpecida numa dormência desconfortável, enquanto seus olhos suavemente começavam a arder e pesar, implorando para cerrarem-se. Logo, acabaria adormecendo sem querer, e então, não sabia qual era seu destino. Não sabia como reagir. Quem sabe devesse se erguer, correr furtivamente até o interruptor e acender a luz? Sim, a luz! Ela lhe traria a confiança necessária. Fantasmas não seriam tão aterrorizantes na luz. Mas... Aquela coisa misteriosa estava exatamente entre ele e o interruptor, como se aquilo tivesse sido armado estrategicamente. E então, quando se esgueirasse, mãos rápidas e traiçoeiras lhe agarrariam o tornozelo, envolvendo sua perna com dedos esqueléticos, e lhe puxariam firmemente para o chão, onde o beijo da morte seria concedido. O que fazer? Continuou parado, rendido em sua covardia.

Um som diferente. Teve certeza agora de que não era mais a janela ou qualquer similar. Havia sido aquela coisa no chão que se arrastara. Teve a vaga sensação de sua bexiga aliviar sua tensão nos lençóis. Por sorte, parecia que aquilo lhe aquecera as pernas, ou então apenas tivera repugnância daquele contato quente. Mas o certo era que acabara por se mover, e não percebendo grande reação, levantou-se e foi correndo até a parede. Assim que ficou de pé, já enxergava sombras se erguendo ao seu redor, tinha certeza da ameaça assassina que agora lhe perseguia. Notava o maciço obstáculo a sua frente. Já não podia voltar atrás. Agora sabia-se notado, não havia mais como se esconder. Então correu em direção ao ser que temia, se aproximou, desviando apenas o suficiente para não trombar com Aquilo. Mas seu pé prendeu-se em algo, enroscou-se. Era seu fim, já sentia seu corpo retalhado. Foi caindo com o pé abandonado atrás, e seus braços estendidos para o ar procuravam qualquer ponto de apoio. Bateu no abajur que ficava em seu criado-mudo, trombou em mais uma série de objetos, derrubando tudo no chão. Com o pé ainda preso, jogou o primeiro caco afiado de porcelana que encontrou contra aquela sombra sem forma definida, enquanto suas extremidades eram atacadas por uma dor lancinante. Seu rosto continuava intacto, nada tocara nele, ainda assim, voltara a doer como em seu sonho. Talvez tivesse materializado as sensações devido seu terror, mas agora que estava em batalha, e se via sem muito caminho, seu primeiro impulso foi tatear desesperadamente a parede. Resfolegava, enquanto feria as mãos de tanto as esfregar contra o reboco. Enfim, encontrou a pequena e salvadora saliência. Apertou.

Continuou escuro. A luz não acendera. Fora traído por sua própria casa, e agora morreria sem sequer saber a aparência de seu assassino. Sentia-se gelado, como se estivesse morto antes mesmo de receber sua sentença final. Tentava se soltar daquela armadilha, mas não conseguia. Agitava-se, se debatia, e só conseguia ficar ainda mais preso. Agora se perguntava como é que ninguém na casa acordara ainda com tanto barulho. Encostou mais uma vez no interruptor. Sabia que Aquilo fizera alguma coisa para que a luz não se acendesse, mas não tinha mais nada a perder. Estava entrando em choque, colapsando em pânico puro e gélido. Apertou.

Nesse mesmo instante, a luz inundou o quarto, de modo tão claro e repentino que parecia que iria cegar. Debateu-se mais um pouco contra aquela coisa escuro enrolada em seu pé e conseguiu soltar-se. Mas ainda não enxergava claramente, e só após um minuto conseguiu olhar com os olhos bem abertos para tudo ao seu redor. Ao lado de seu pé, realmente um amontoado de roupas, misturado com alguns pratos, talheres e papéis amassados. Nada muito distante do que imaginara em algum momento racional. Olhou para toda a sujeira que arremessara ao chão em seu desespero, o prejuízo! E sua perna toda cortada, envolvida em centenas de caquinhos de vidro e porcelana. Aya envergonhou-se de si mesmo por ter tido medo. Que bobagem. Que fiasco! Que nunca alguém soubesse o que ocorrera naquela madrugada. Chegou até a janela semi aberta e fechou novamente, certificando-se que estava muito bem trancada. Até deu uns puxões e empurrões, só para garantir. Foi então até a área de serviço pegar vassoura, panos, produtos de limpeza. Tomou um calmante, para ter certeza que dormiria de verdade agora. Olhou-se no espelho, sonolento. O rosto tinha vários cortes nas laterais, mais ou menos onde sonhara ter sido esfolado. Mas devia ter sido por causa do tombo final. Porém... Não se conformou com os hematomas enegrecidos nem com algumas cicatrizes que pareciam pertencer à marcas profundas. Era estranho, mas não seria bom pensar nisso agora.

Entrou no quarto e limpou tudo com parcimônia, organizando também, para ter certeza de não se assustar mais com vultos de madrugada. Fez ainda curativos em si mesmo, no banheiro. Seu rosto estava péssimo. Voltou ao quarto, fechou as janelas e desligou a luz, agora para um sono profundo. E nem pensou que já havia fechado-as antes.

Omi acordou lentamente. Seu corpo, fatigado e alguns quilos mais magro, tentou se erguer do chão, mas não conseguia. Câimbras lhe doíam no corpo inteiro, onde hematomas, em imensos círculos tintos, brotavam como beijos em sua pele de pêssego. Tudo doía, tudo machucava. Já não podia dizer se tivera uma decisão sensata, mas tinha a certeza de que, ao menos, arranjara o modo mais confiável de não ser rastreado. Não queria que a Kritiker, e muito menos seus amigos, soubesse onde estava. Por bondade, iriam tentar resgatá-lo, ajudá-lo. Mas não era o que queria. Como que numa inspiração de independência, quis, essa vez, fazer tudo sozinho. Até porque já tinha uma vaga noção do que o esperava, e era assustador demais para envolver os outros juntos. Não queria acreditar até agora, mas tinha que arriscar. Tinha medo de coisas piores, como solidão, e isso era algo que já estava acostumado. Logo, nada o amedrontaria. Ia fazer tudo sozinho. Se não morresse antes, é claro.

Precisava ser esperto e ágil como um gato, dormir pouco e leve, sempre atento. Tomara muitas precauções de segurança. Dentro daquele cubículo, havia apenas o primordial para sua existência: seu computador, sua besta, muita munição, alguma comida. Só. Parecia um mendigo. Não tomava banho nem trocava de roupa há dias. Mas era necessário.

Já fazia bastante tempo quando começara a economizar algum dinheiro. É claro que recebia bastante, mas sempre gastou quase tudo no seu computador. Após tanto tempo, ao menos podia dizer que era capaz de comprar uma boa casa, talvez um carro, e viver com um bom nível de vida até o fim de seus dias. Agora, mexera em sua poupança, embora apenas um pouco, e comprara um trailer. Era pequeno, sujo e úmido por dentro. As paredes tinham marcas antigas de gordura. Por fora, a tinta descascava e apareciam manchas de ferrugem. Não devia reclamar. Fora o mais barato que conseguira arranjar em sua urgência. Instalara-se em um camping na periferia da cidade. Ficava dentro de seu novo – e com sorte, provisório – lar a maior parte do tempo, não queria se expor ao ar livre, principalmente de dia. Mas, nas raras ocasiões em que saía, conseguira fazer alguma amizade com uma cigana idosa e muito simpática, que lhe lia quinhentas desgraças na mão, um garotinho de cinco anos que adorava raspar com uma faca a ferrugem de seu trailer, uma mãe solteira de cinco crianças, todas lindas e carinhosas, apesar de muito pobres, tanto que nem tinham sapatos ou qualquer "luxo" assim, e uma jovem de aparentemente doze anos.

Agora, bastava esperar. Sabia que em algum momento o inimigo viria ao seu encontro. E deveria enfrentá-lo, custe o que custasse. Não faria diferença se estivesse acompanhado, mas tinha a vaga idéia de os outros já haviam encontrado aquela pessoa antes, e que talvez fosse necessário estar só para que ela viesse ao seu encontro.

Os dias agora vinham esquentando, já podia usar apenas um moletom. Um velho, é claro, já que qualquer uma de suas roupas normais era chique demais para um lugar tão sujo como aquele. Agora era uma noite clara, com muitas estrelas pontilhando o céu. Com o calor que ocorrera durante o dia, certamente iria chover mais tarde. Saiu para a rua, com um pacote de salgadinhos na mão. Por aquele dia, já estava cansado de esperar e de usar o computador, por mais que gostasse. Logo veio a cigana ter com ele, enquanto carregava no colo o menino, e, atrás deles, os três maiores daquela mãe. Cumprimentaram-se.

-E então, quer ver seu futuro novamente, meu menino?

-Não não... Estou começando a ficar com medo... – e riu.

-Ora, que mudança!

-Eu costumava ser bem cético, mas agora...

-Cético?

-Bem, eu não acreditava em nada,

-Claro, claro.

-E o futuro desses meninos, como vai? – e afagou a cabeça do menor.

-Ah, eles vão ser muito bem sucedidos... Vão estudar bastante, passar na Universidade de Tóquio, se casar com lindas moças...

-Lindas... – e pensou na Ouka, embora não com saudade.

-Aliás, como vai Yuki-chan?

-Hein?

-Ora, eu sei que vocês andam pra cima e pra baixo juntos... – e a velhinha riu safadamente.

Omi corou violentamente, enquanto negava tudo, agitando as mãos.

-Não temos nada! Ela é só minha amiga! Recém a conheci!

-Recém conheceu quem, Omi-chan?

-Yuki-san?!

A garota apareceu do nada de trás de cigana, enquanto ria curiosa. A velha se retirou e as crianças se dispersaram.

-Então, Omi-chan, como anda? Passou o dia inteiro fugindo de mim, se trancando naquele teu muquifo!

-É que dormi até agora... Ando trocando o dia pela noite...Mas... Muquifo!?

-Sim sim! Aqui todos somos pobres, mas você me parece o pior... Mas... Às vezes você parece tão sábio e estudado!

-Ora, herdei um ou dois livros de meus pais...

_Mentiroso!_

-Ah é, depois daquele incêndio...

Se Omi sempre se fingia feliz, dessa vez fez o contrário. Afinal, queria provar para ela que era aquilo que afirmava ser. De certa forma, podia usar esse meio para desabafar o que _realmente_ sentia. Expressar sua solidão, o modo como enxergava o mundo. Inventava para convencê-la, e inconscientemente, só dizia verdades. Mas não podia, não queria admitir isso, era vergonhoso. Como se de repente, essa fosse uma grande fraqueza.

-Quer conversar...?

-...Sim...

-Eu sabia... Vamos ali atrás, sim?

-Sim...

--

-Omi...

_De novo pronunciando o nome dele durante o sono..._ Yohji espremeu os olhos para não chorar... Era a terceira vez só naquela noite em que seus breves cochilos ao lado de Ken ouvia-o murmurar amorosamente aquele nome. Ok, podia não ser de modo amoroso, ainda assim, explicitava que o moreninho estava pensando unicamente no chibi. Ficou mergulhado naquela amargura amorosa enquanto ficava contemplando a imagem de seu querido ali dormindo tão serenamente. Se ao menos pudesse beijá-lo assim... Suavemente... Tão delicadamente que não pudesse acordá-lo... Seu coração bateu um tantinho mais forte ante aquela possibilidade. Mentalizou a sensação. Repentinamente, uma mão agarrou seu braço. Era Ken. Arfava, com os olhos preocupados.

-Que foi? Está sentindo alguma dor? – e começou a tatear por algum remédio.

-Não...! Eu... Tive um sonho...

-Ah, um pesadelo... – e se acalmou, acariciando a pontinha do cabelo do moreno, de modo paternal.

-Estou preocupado... E... Preciso pedir um favor...

-Fale!

-Mas é muito urgente... Por favor, faça isso.

-Ok...

_Aposto que vai pedir que eu concentre ainda mais esforços em achar Omi, pelo jeito._

-Quero que você vá até a casa de uma amiga minha. O nome dela é Kaori.

Outubro/2003


	9. Capítulo 9

Nota1: Weiss Kreuz não pertece a mim, quem dera!

Nota2: Esta história contém yaoi. Nada explícito, mas ainda yaoi. Se isso não lhe agrada, use o botão "voltar" e seja feliz! Se isso lhe agrada, leia, e seja muito feliz!!!

Nota3: Comentar esta fic é uma gentileza! Autores precisam de comentários para sentirem-se encorajados a continuar com o trabalho árduo de escrever. Então comente! É fácil, prático, e você ainda gasta algumas calorias escrevendo. Basta escolher "Submit Review" naquela caixa lááá embaixo e clicar no Go! A opinião é muito importante, principalmente críticas construtivas, e encorajamentos para continuar também! Agradeço de todo o coração!

Capítulo 9:

-Ka... Kaori?

-Sim... Por favor!

-Mas quem é ela? O que há?

-Só faça isso, por favor. Eu dou o endereço e você a procura. Pergunte como está. Se bem que acho que você não a encontrará...

-Mas então... Por quê?

-Porque quero ter certeza absoluta de que realmente não vai haver ninguém!

-Ah bom. E...

-...?

-Você gosta dela?

-Me sinto feliz perto dela, mas não estou tão seguro quanto a isso...

-Você parece confuso, Kenken...

-Só faça isso, por favor.

-Bem, a noite recém começou... Melhor fazer isso de manhã... Pode esperar?

-Preferia que não, mas acho que não vai acontecer nada de tão grave agora... Acho que posso esperar sim.

_Perfeito._

-Você não quer sair hoje?

-Hein? Como assim? – Ken se ergueu um pouco da cama, surpreso. Fazia tempos que não saía de casa, e Yohji, cuidadoso como estava, não permitia qualquer tentativa. Seu máximo tinha sido uma breve visita até o jardim! Mas agora recebia um convite...?

-Vamos jantar fora! Eu confesso que... – e passou a mão na nuca, parecendo até envergonhado, algo tão atípico do playboy - ...meio que cansei de sempre ficar fazendo comidinhas e etc... Então... Um restaurante... Sempre é bom, não?

-...

-E aí, topa?

_Posso ver nos olhos dele que as intenções são as mesmas que as daquela vez em que ele me beijou... Talvez não pretenda um "ataque" tão direto, mas está tentando me conquistar... Ele não entende que o que eu sinto não é falta de interesse... E sim um interesse muito maior em outras coisas. Ele é meu amigo. Amigo. Amigo! Não posso misturar! Não tenho... Não tenho atração por ele... Todo o caso... Vale pelo passeio, não?_

-Tu... Tudo bem.

-Você já pode tomar banho por si, não?

O moreninho corou violentamente. Não gostava de ser lembrado que precisava, tal qual um bebê, ser ajudado no banho. Ainda por cima por Yohji, o homem que o desejava! Nem sabia explicar como seu amigo playboy não tentara nada durante nem mostrara sinais de excitação. Ficava até impressionado com esta resistência, pois o jogador estava bem vulnerável naqueles momentos. Até esperava alguma coisa. Mentiria pra si mesmo, mas era inevitável que se decepcionasse ao menos um pouco ao ver que o loiro não demonstrava claramente seu desejo por ele. Feria seu orgulho, que por tanto tempo quisera ser desejado ardentemente. Que fosse um homem. Que fosse Yohji. Ainda assim, mostrava que ele não estava tão ruim assim de aparência e personalidade, nem ficando tão velho. Era bom ser amado. Mas jamais admitiria isso, até porque essa era uma questão de amor próprio, e não pelo outro.

-Posso...

-Então se arrume já! Encontrarei você na sala, ok?

E saiu animadamente do quarto. Era como se tivesse ganho o grande prêmio na loteria, tamanha sua exaltação. Ken sorriu em silêncio, para si mesmo, satisfeito e orgulhoso. Sentado na cama, abraçou os joelhos e pousou sua cabeça para o lado, sonhadoramente. Podia até imaginar alguns momentos, declarações, contas de estrelas, beijos roubados entre uma garfada e outra, que ele, obviamente, recusaria solenemente. Nada como um inocente jantar entre amigos. E quem sabe assim pudesse tirar de sua cabecinha o terrível pesadelo que tivera há poucos minutos? E ainda conquistaria a confiança de Yohji para que o ajudasse com mais empenho.

Cada vez que perguntava ao playboy como ia a busca por Omi, podia perceber a voz dissimulada, a brevidade no assunto, o interesse falso, o desinteresse explícito. Falava do amigo desaparecido com casualidade, até indiferença, numa frieza que nunca imaginaria encontrar naquele playboy. Era amado possessivamente, sabia. E também notava que, no fim, Yohji não havia sido sua melhor escolha para buscar Omi.

Se ao menos... Se ao menos pudesse saber o que Aya estava fazendo...! Conhecia muito bem o passado quase amoroso, Omi havia lhe contado tudo! Ainda podia recordar com saudade dolorosa quantas vezes em seu ombro aquele rostinho meigo e choroso se afundara, e em seu peito, aos prantos, pedindo proteção. Porque Omi havia esnobado quem agora amava, e isso lhe doía. E ele... Ken... Ele só podia tentar consolar aquela ainda criança, lhe abraçar, lhe dar conforto e carinho. E se afeiçoava profundamente àquele menino. Queria lhe lamber as lágrimas, o apertar contra si. Mas era tão frágil que poderia se quebrar em algum desses carinhos mais intensos, ou, na mais cruel hipótese, se ofender!

Arrumou-se com esmero. Fazia tempo que não saía de casa, via-se pálido e de rosto abatido. Já tinha emagrecido alguns quilos, e ficar fechado naquela casa - agora tão vazia e sem vida na ausência de Omi – não ajudaria em sua saúde. Abriu um sorriso grande para o espelho, contemplou-o com simpatia e uma quase adoração. Só a idéia de sair de casa o revitalizava. Tomou um banho com pressa, apesar do capricho, e ajeitou o cabelo com um perfeccionismo típico para Yohji. Pôs a roupa mais nova que tinha, mais elegante, e saiu do quarto. O playboy estava sentado pontualmente no sofá, as pernas cruzadas e um livro aberto no colo. Mas nem observava as páginas. Tinha os olhos, o coração, a boca, tudo voltado na direção do moreninho. Para quem havia lhe dado um fora, estava muito bem arrumado e composto. Deu um sorriso simpático e calmo, se levantou, tentou manter o queixo não muito caído, e puxou Ken pelo braço. Teria a satisfação de o ter em seu carro, após tanto tempo!

Mais uma semana se passou, e Aya estava desesperado. Não tinha pesadelos porque não dormia, não se distraía porque Yohji e Ken andavam sempre aos cochichos pelos cantos, sem lhe dar atenção. A Kritiker nada sabia, e, ao menos para Aya, nada dizia. Como poderia se sentir bem? Era por sua causa que Omi saíra de casa, sabia disso. Agora, sentia-se responsável tanto por Aya-chan quanto por ele, e isso só lhe fustigava a consciência, machucando como barras de aço em brasa ao serem chicoteadas contra o couro humano. Queria cortar os pulsos, se destruir, aliviar a alma. Quem sabe a culpa então fluísse, junto com o sangue, para fora de seu corpo? Fechou os olhos com força. Era uma violência tal que suas pálpebras ardiam e os cílios entrelaçavam-se. Nem notou, mas agarrava a si mesmo, braço em torno de braço, as mãos apertadas fortemente ao redor da carne de modo que os tendões esbranquiçaram-se e salientaram-se como que querendo arrebentar a fina pétala da pele. As unhas bem feitas e levemente compridas cravavam-se furiosamente no músculo, e por entre elas escorria um tímido filete de sangue, que pulsava com a animação de quem está fugindo d'uma prisão muito apertada. Odiava-se, sim, era isso. Sentia repulsão pelo sofrimento que causava e ainda causaria, em sua impotência em controlar a situação. Em pensar que durante tantos anos fora o estimado líder da Weiss. Agora, fora das missões, percebia que em sua vida pessoal havia deixado tudo em descontrole, e não conseguia segurar nada, nem deter, porque seu desespero era um cavalo selvagem sem rédeas. _Omi..._ Aquela palavra ecoava em sua mente repetidamente, em entonações diferentes mas sempre constante. Pensava em cada sorriso, em cada lágrima. Em cada gota de sangue e suor que pingava durante as missões. Sabia que era o maior causador da infelicidade do loirinho. O garoto já era triste naturalmente, mas podia ter ficado apenas com aquelas feridas, não precisava de mais e mais.

Foi até a Koneko, começou a armar um arranjo desinteressadamente. Gérberas... Gérberas rubras e frondosas. Pegara aquelas flores ao acaso, mas agora até parecia uma ironia do destino. Eram as mesmas flores de quando...

-Omi...?

-...

-Omi, fale comigo.

-...

-Certo, por que você faria isso se fui eu quem se afastou primeiro, ne?

O loirinho virou o rosto para Aya, mas sua expressão era tão glacial que atordoou o amigo. Murmurou entre os dentes.

-Fale então.

-Eu...

O garoto voltou novamente o rosto para suas atividades, como se o espadachim sequer estivesse ali. Mas sabia que, de certo modo, tinha a atenção do chibi. Tinha que estar ciente disso, pois Omi agora faria o máximo para provocá-lo. Sabia que essa não era uma situação natural, e que em geral faria tudo para parecer agradável a todos. Então, se agia tão friamente agora, era porque estava decidido a se excluir.

-Eu menti para você.

O pequeno mordeu discretamente os lábios, e as mãos que equilibravam lindas gérberas em um tabuleiro se desequilibraram um tantinho. Ainda assim não olhou para o mais velho.

-Não fiquei magoado por você ter falado de Aya-chan. Na verdade, fiquei bastante agradecido.

-Certo...

-E... Não quero que você perca contato comigo. É meu amigo, e quero que continue assim. Você é o único que conversa comigo, é minha companhia, meu apoio. Fico melhor com você.

-Mas não agiu como se fosse assim!

-Você disse que não desistiria de mim, mas nunca mais tentou nada.

-Claro que não. Se quiser alguém de volta, dê a liberdade a ela. Assim, quem sabe, ela sinta saudades!

-Então... Então eu sinto. Mal vivo ultimamente. Sinto falta de conversar com você, de seus abraços.

-Então por que se afastou?

Omi agora desviara a atenção das flores e encarava fixamente o rosto de Aya, tão apaixonadamente como se o espadachim pudesse desaparecer com um piscar. O ruivo então pegou as mãos do pequeno carinhosamente, e beijou-as sofregamente, como se beijos apagassem feridas da alma.

-Omi, você disse que gostava de mim como irmão...

O loirinho corou levemente e desviou o olhar como fizera antes. Cruzou as pernas, desconfortável.

-Porém, eu me magoei com isso. Porque não era o que eu esperava.

-Aya...

-Não é o que eu sentia... E sinto... Por você...

Omi arregalou os olhos, o rosto todo escarlate. Parecia que dessa vez havia entendido o recado, mas ao mesmo tempo expressava choque e temor. Aya tocou seu rosto suavemente, que o chibi afastou com um quase pudor.

-Omi, deixe eu amá-lo, por favor!

-Não..! Não!

O menino parecia assustado. Recusava, recusava e sacudia a cabeça em negativas incoerentes. Até parecia que procurava desculpas para negar algo que sentia na verdade, e isso enlouquecia Aya. Quando pensara em se declarar, mentalizara mais de uma vez sorrisos e abraços, beijos e afagos, mas nunca um recusa assustada de repugnância. Omi parecia histérico, e Aya tentava segurá-lo, abraçá-lo, enquanto o loirinho deslizava para longe. O adulto tentava segurar pulsos fugitivos, e enlaçar cintura distante, e sequer notava os gritos de pavor daquela criança.

-Saia! Não quero!

E aquele rosto tão lindo parecia implorar por um beijo, era quase um pecado deixá-lo imaculado. Queria enchê-lo de beijos, cobri-lo de todos os carinhos possíveis.

-Saia!

Forçava o menino de um modo até violento, mas já estava cego.

-Eu amo você, Omi, por que está evitando logo tão óbvio entre nós dois?

Subitamente o rosto do chibi se acalmara, mas Aya não se sentia mais dono das próprias ações, parecia ser afastado. E quando deu por si, era Ken que ali chegara furtivamente, o agarrara e o afastara para longe. Antes que o líder reagisse, recebeu um pronto soco no ventre, que lhe imobilizou. Enquanto se contorcia no chão, ouvia murmúrios de alívio, e as vozes se distanciando.

Depois desse episódio, nunca mais tiveram a mesma intimidade, ele e Omi. Não tivera mais coragem de chegar perto, após aquele pequeno ataque de insanidade e paixão. O chibi o observava de longe, com receio. Muito raramente com uma expressão de saudade, nostalgia. Um certo amor, talvez. Mas os olhares eram sempre furtivos, escondidos. Cheios de cautelas exageradas. Uma ou duas vezes ainda tentara agarrar Omi. Este até retribuía um ou dois beijos, mas voltava a si muito rápido, e voltava a fugir. E Ken sempre estava por perto, desgraçado, sempre pronto a defender aquela criança de seu aliciador, sempre a abraçando, na sua frente! E sabia que isso induzia o chibi ao auto-controle, que ter alguém com quem conversar impediria que ficasse com saudades de Aya, pois estaria distraído! E notava os olhares desconfiados, acusadores de Ken. Com certeza o jogador não queria dar chance de os dois ficarem juntos, estava se intrometendo, pecando, maculando a relação!

Olhou para suas gérberas, estraçalhadas entre os dedos. Transmitira a elas o ódio que sentia de si mesmo, a raiva, a repugnância. Era pior para si que um inseto. Não apenas prejudicava aos outros como a si mesmo, e, em sua linha de vida, podia marcar com uma hidrocor negra todos os quinhentos pontos, aqui e acolá, onde cometera pecados graves dos quais se arrependia profundamente. Desejava ter um apagador, e então redesenhar toda sua triste trajetória, só que desta vez com cores mais brilhantes, e com formas mais suaves. Amaciaria e nivelaria cada agulha, lixaria cada farpa.

Omi entreabriu os olhinhos azuis e úmidos lentamente. Ainda estava naquele mesmo trailer de antes. O chão estava mais sujo, a pequenina janela mais opaca e seu corpo mais fragilizado. Se antes precisava se esforçar para parecer-se com todos aqueles mendigos e ciganos, agora precisava fazer o mesmo para parecer-se digno como eles. Estava mais que trapo. Estava sujo, suado, cansado, esquálido. Sua pele macilenta azulava ao tom das veias saltadas, que pulsavam com sofreguidão, querendo dar forças às pernas para que arrastassem o miserável garoto de volta ao seu confortável e limpo lar.

Já fazia semanas que se resguardara naquele cubículo fétido para encontrar o seu fantasma, e destruí-lo como pudesse. Era àquilo que seu computador o conduzira, e ainda detectava que ali estava a origem de todos os problemas. No início não confiara nos dados imprecisos, mas horas e horas a fio detectando e solucionando complicadas pesquisas e dados de pontas soltas, atara-as uma a uma, e chegara naquele fim de mundo. E logo agora, era obrigado a esperar e esperar, sem saber quando é que encontraria a solução. Aquela tormenta o fustigava, maltratava. Odiava a ansiedade de esperar cada novo dia sem saber qual seria sua surpresa, e mais uma vez nada acontecer. Enquanto isso, a mancha espectral que surgia em sua tela se expandia cada vez mais, e a localização de Omi era exatamente... no núcleo. Algo estava o desviando do óbvio. A solução devia estar em suas mãos, mas não conseguia encontrar! Estava ficando cego? Ou será que aquele fantasma, ou seja lá o que fosse aquela coisa gigantesca, estava ao redor e ele nem percebia?

Agora, sentia-se totalmente abandonado. Perguntava-se como é que seus amigos não haviam o encontrado ainda. Talvez nem tivessem o procurando. Esse era um segundo fantasma a se enfrentar, o da rejeição. Mas o próprio Omi não o identificava, e sua alma ia se contaminando mais e mais daquela cegueira mórbida e constante. Por que conseguiria destruir uma entidade espectral maligna se ele não conseguia destruir suas próprias inseguranças? Mesmo passado tanto tempo, não conseguia apagar as impressões que um abandono de tanto tempo atrás haviam gravado em sua alma. Bem, ainda havia todo aquele mal entendido com Aya, e mais aquele com Ken. Enfim, a situação nesse ponto não estava boa. No fim das contas, até melhor que estivesse sozinho mesmo. Assim ao menos sabia que não havia ninguém a quem se apegar e se decepcionar depois.

-Pensando em quê?

-Hein!? Como você entrou aqui?

Yuki apenas sorriu meigamente, apontando para a porta.

-Morceguinho, já é noite novamente, imagino que você queira dar um passeio e tomar um ar. Já faz dias que você não sai daí! – a menina olhou ao redor com a cara constrangida – E... antes vamos dar uma limpada nisso, sim?

O chibi apenas a olhou friamente. Já estava cansado disso. De pessoas que entravam em sua vida, só para saírem depois. Se viessem a ser amadas por ele, que ao menos não se afastassem nunca mais!

-...Ok, vou embora.

-Co-Como?

-Você ficou me olhando com esse ar de repreensão... Já percebi que não sou bem vinda aqui. Tudo bem, vou sair desse muquifo.

Ela caminhou com uma vagareza quase tortuosa para Omi. Lhe dava bastante tempo para pensar nas conseqüências daquela frieza. Perderia mais uma amizade. Omi sabia que ela estava querendo fazê-lo pedir desculpas e voltar atrás com aquele comportamento. O loirinho não sabia como reagir. Iria estragar tudo novamente? Será que finalmente algum relacionamento daria certo, até porque era diferente de tudo o que havia tido antes, de tudo o que havia esperado, o que o tornava mágico, e então agora estava o desperdiçando por alguma insegurança boba? _Não é insegurança boba... Se não considerei esse receio algo bobo quando estava com Aya, ou Ken, por que devo considerar agora, no perímetro da vida? Tudo o que eu fiz foi evitar, inteligentemente, as grandes decepções._

Agora Yuki estava parada, o olhando seriamente, já debaixo da esquadria da porta. Foi se movendo lentamente para o lado de fora, demorando-se sedutivamente. Olhava esperançosamente para dentro, onde Omi parecia ensaiar uma frase de arrependimento. Esperou, mas ele apenas ergueu a cabeça, e a abanou. Seus olhos mostravam aquela mesma tristeza de sempre, mas agora, agoniados como estavam, não pareciam possuir a mágoa orgulhosa de sempre. Aquela que diz _estou assim e você nada pode fazer para me ajudar._ Dessa vez, chegava a implorar por carinho, mas, por favor, que não se fizesse admitir isso. Que ela apenas fizesse seu trabalho e ficasse ali, sem jogar em sua cara que ele dependia daquilo. Yuki entendeu perfeitamente aquela expressão. Podia lê-la, e isso sempre fora natural para ela. Outra pessoa poderia não entender Omi tão bem quanto ela acabara de entender. Deu meia volta e chegou perto, muito perto dele. Tocou sua face e lambeu suas lágrimas. Ele se arrepiou e encolheu com aquela proximidade, tão íntima e acolhedora quanto uma ameaça à sua proteção interna. Acabaria se rendendo àqueles braços que o envolviam como poucos o fizeram. Ninguém saberia. Era como se a porta de seu imundo trailer estivesse trancafiada, e, do lado de fora dela, houvesse apenas espaço vazio, vácuo. Poderia se aconchegar na maciez daquela pele, se aninhar entre os cabelos, sentir o perfume de sua nuca. Aquele perfume... Tão familiar... Cheirava a Aya, e, mais distante,a Ken. Lhe trazia lembranças nostálgicas, que lhe davam a estranha sensação de que logo eles, seus amigos, estavam muito, muito distantes, como os vivos são dos mortos. Eram lembranças, mas não eram saudades. Não estavam ali presentes, nem estariam. Omi deixou que aquilo tomasse conta de si. Estava cansado. Muito cansado. Como não percebera que era tão fácil assim viver, bastasse permitir suas barreiras serem docilmente esmagadas em migalhas? Fechou os olhos e permitiu que Yuki o conduzisse, aonde quer que ela quisesse o fazer.

Yohji acordou com um suave sorriso nas faces. Uma penumbra alaranjada atravessava as venezianas, tingindo o quarto de cores _antigas._ Ao menos dessa vez não adormecera sentado, com apenas a cabeça pendendo para a frente, como dormira já tantas vezes desde que começara a cuidar de Ken, e que, sinceramente, estava acabando com suas costas. Estava deitado em sua cama, confortavelmente, abraçado no moreninho que dormia como um anjo, mais ou menos encolhido de costas para ele. Sorriu um pouquinho mais largo ao se lembrar da noite anterior. Nada como passar horas e horas perto da pessoa amada! Não, não haviam feito nada um com outro, só conversaram, passearam, essas coisas básicas que dois amigos fazem normalmente. Quem sabe não dariam outro passeio mais tarde, mas ainda de manhã, enquanto o tempo estava morno e agradável? Assim Ken poderia ver seu precioso sol, do qual tanto reclamava por não poder estar debaixo. Queria calor, queria ficar com as faces coradas. Depois de tanto agito no dia anterior, o moreno estava fatigado. Havia se desacostumado com tanto fervo, de um jeito que só chegou em casa arrastado, e se Yohji não o tivesse segurado, teria caído direto para o chão. Mas fora amparado, e conduzido à cama, onde foi se deitando como um moribundo, arrastando tudo o que havia por perto – e nesse ponto Yohji era incluído insensivelmente como _coisa_ – junto. Logo, o playboy dividia a cama com Ken, pantufas, uma sacola, três pacotes mais ou menos vazios de batatas fritas (as que restaram dentro já estavam moles e frias), uma camiseta amassada, um casaco dobrado e atirado nos pés da cama, um copo vazio de milkshake e duas rosas brancas despetaladas, uma era um tanto amarelada, devia estar velha.

Tentou acordar o amigo, mas não teve sucesso. Até o balançou, mas ouviu apenas um resmungo preguiçoso, então se convenceu de que não havia solução. Para passar o tempo, foi tomar um banho, tirar – a contragosto – o cheiro de Ken de sua pele, se arrumar, enfim, viver. Enquanto isso, ia se lembrando de passagens do da anterior: sorrisos, gestos, toques. Coisas pequenas que juntas não significavam nada em especial, mas ele tentava organizar de modo específico a achar todas as chances, e todas as "bandeiras" de rendição que o moreninho entregara. Relembrou de como o convidara para sair e... De que havia recebido uma requisição. _Nada ligado diretamente a Omi, ao menos._ Algo ligado a um pesadelo. Já saía do banho, e checava nas roupas os bolsos. O primeiro estava vazio, mas no segundo havia um pedaço de papel pautado com rasgos de espiral, e um endereço escrito com letras grandes e claras como as de um livro de caligrafia. _Ken foi um bom menino ontem..._ E riu para si mesmo. _Merece que eu lhe faça esse favor... E é uma mulher, má coisa não seria para mim..._ E logo se repreendeu por pensar em alguma mulher. _Eu devia fazer algo para provar que este corpo agora é santo, dedicado exclusivamente a satisfazer meu amado, seja lá de que maneira for... Uma tatuagem de cruz, quem sabe?_ E escorregou o dedo em diagonal por toda a extensão de seu rijo abdômen, admirando a si mesmo.

Quando voltou para o quarto, Ken estava imóvel. Dormia, sério, encolhido. Um fio de cabelo escorregava impetuoso em direção ao nariz. _Ele vai espirrar assim...!_ Se aproximou e ajeitou o tal fio. Ficou um tempo admirando a beleza do moreno, como se este fosse criação sua. _Não faria mal se..._ Debruçou-se sobre a cama, tapando o sol, e roçou os lábios contra os de seu belo adormecido. Não permaneceu mais para não acordá-lo, para evitar que ele sentisse cócegas por sua respiração. Apenas lambeu os próprios lábios secos, tentando achar em si algum resquício de seu breve sabor. Ken continuava imóvel, respirando calmamente, alheio ao que acabara de acontecer. Yohji se decepcionou um pouco. Não negaria que lá no fundo fantasiava que Ken estivesse acordado, e apenas fingisse dormir, e ao sentir o beijo, o puxasse de volta à cama, para, digamos, outras "coisas". Ainda assim, quando já encostava a porta do quarto, olhou novamente para o rapaz, e por um momento, apenas um momento, parecia que ele havia esboçado um sorriso.

Omi acordou mais uma vez. Era sempre assim. Só tomava consciência de sua existência logo ao acordar, talvez porque nesses momentos não estivesse em vigília, e conversasse com algumas pessoas, como todos os seres humanos. Mas quando a madrugada avançava, era como se perdesse controle de seu ser, e sua cabeça trafegava por longos desertos de pensamento, um grande vazio onde nada acontecia por uma eternidade que durava aproximadamente doze horas. Mas dessa vez, estranhamente, ainda era manhã. Uma luz pálida entrava timidamente por uma janelinha de canto. Que azar, não queria sair para a rua a essa hora. Além do fato de que teria contato com uma gama muito maior de pessoas, podendo então despertar suspeitas e antipatias, ainda corria o risco de ser visualizado por algum de seus amigos ex-Weiss ou quem sabe algum espião da Kritiker.

Mas não poderia se mover de qualquer jeito, a não ser que quisesse despertar de um sono muito pesado aquela coisa que estava em cima de si.

Dezembro/2003


	10. Capítulo 10

Nota1: Weiss Kreuz não pertece a mim, quem dera!

Nota2: Esta história contém yaoi. Nada explícito, mas ainda yaoi. Se isso não lhe agrada, use o botão "voltar" e seja feliz! Se isso lhe agrada, leia, e seja muito feliz!!!

Nota3: Comentar esta fic é uma gentileza! Autores precisam de comentários para sentirem-se encorajados a continuar com o trabalho árduo de escrever. Então comente! É fácil, prático, e você ainda gasta algumas calorias escrevendo. Basta escolher "Submit Review" naquela caixa lááá embaixo e clicar no Go! A opinião é muito importante, principalmente críticas construtivas, e encorajamentos para continuar também! Agradeço de todo o coração!

Capítulo 10

Aliás, _coisa_ não: pessoa. Por que raios Yuki estava deitada por cima dele, não sabia. E ainda por cima com as alças da blusinha escorregadas para baixo! _Não, eu não poderia ter... Nós não teríamos..._ Mas não conseguia se lembrar muito bem da noite anterior. Apenas imagens difusas de vários acontecimentos, e podia reconhecer ali lembranças de coisas de muito tempo atrás como quase presentes. Era como se tivessem pego sua memória, um quebra-cabeças, e bagunçado todas as peças. Então elas estavam localizadas nos lugares errados em seu senso de tempo. Tentou raciocinar um pouco, e mais um pouco. Não funcionava. Era como se tivesse sido dopado por alguma coisa bem cavalar, e então perdesse todos os sentidos e toda a consciência.

Já que não podia pensar, que ao menos agisse, e assim o fez. Trincou os dentes enquanto suportava a dor de mover tendões retorcidos e latejantes, girando sobre o próprio corpo, saindo do torpor de uma dormência para entrar na agudez de um formigamento que viraria ainda uma câimbra em poucos segundos. Já havia girado valiosos sessenta graus, saíra da confortável posição de costas para um estranho equilíbrio entre a parte posterior da omoplata e o aquela parte macia de trás do braço, que poderíamos chamar de tríceps se este não estivesse completamente inutilizado.

Ainda assim, Yuki não escorregava de cima de si para o chão, e o peso dela, apesar de suave, não ajudava a lhe manter confortável naquela posição indesejável. Com um pouco de impulso – talvez bastante – virou um pouco mais e venceu o relevo que o braço causava e dificultava o processo de auto-rotação. Assim, ficou completamente de lado, e a menina caiu com um ruído fofo no chão, acordando imediatamente com um bocejo manhoso e esfregando com o peito da mão os olhos, só para depois piscá-los com um sorrisinho nas faces. Afogueadas.

-Dormiu bem?

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu perguntei primeiro.

Omi parou para pensar. Nem havia refletido sobre seu sono, tal fora a adrenalina despejada em seu sangue ao acordar. Mas levando em conta a dor muscular, e o torpor mental...

-Não, não dormi bem, se quer saber.

-Ora, por quê?

-Você está aqui – ignorou o brilho melancólico que tomou o rosto da morena – e meu corpo todo dói.

-Ora, só isso?

- "S"? Você ainda não me explicou por que está aqui?

-Não lembra, oras? Você pediu que eu ficasse aqui! Quer que eu conte o resto? – e riu maliciosamente.

O chibi tremeu, pensando no que poderia ter ocorrido, e de medo, balançou a cabeça negativamente. Podia muito bem ser poupado dos detalhes sórdidos. Yuki parecia decepcionada por ter sido recusada sua explanação. Entre os dois houve um silêncio de alguns minutos, como se fosse necessário um pouco de raciocínio para processar idéias das mais simples.

-Deixa que eu faço uma massagem em você, Omi.

-Não!

-Quê?

-Não quero!

-Ora, mas isso não é nada, e prometo que vai deixar você curado rapidinho.

-...

-Nunca teve uma massagista?

-Ora, claro que não! Com licença, mas...

-Não!

Omi ia se levantando e empurrando Yuki para longe, mas ela o forçou a se deitar novamente, de bruços, com uma força estranhamente desproporcional ao seu pequeno tamanho. Sentou-se então sobre o bumbum do pequeno, e começou a massagear seus ombros. Ele não admitiria, mas ela tinha uma habilidade mágica para a coisa, e logo, totalmente relaxado, permitiu que ela fizesse o que quisesse.

_Aya..._

--

_Então aqui é a tal casa... Mas o que Ken quer que eu faça aqui?_ A suposta casa de Kaori era nada senão um velho muquifo vulgar, ao menos pelo lado de fora. Totalmente mal cuidada, com um velho portão enferrujado capengando na calçada. Ainda assim, tinha uma grossa corrente o prendendo em várias voltas ao muro com um cadeado de um dourado desbotado, e Yohji desconfiou de que, sem a corrente, o portão já teria tombado ao solo. Ainda assim, teve dificuldade de passar por aquela insignificante barreira física. _Estou ficando velho..._ De fato, as pontas e arames farpados enrolados descuidadamente pela parte de cima do muro e do portão se mostravam subestimados, e ao chegar ao outro lado, Yohji tinha alguns cortes nas mãos, apesar das resistentes mas elegantes luvas de couro. _Calma, você apenas está desconcentrado... Estou pensando demais em Ken e estou me esquecendo de ter cuidado..._ Beliscou-se duas vezes para acordar, e continuou em frente. O jardim que se seguia era insignificante, de grama tão alta que fazia cócegas aos joelhos, e muitos cascalhos e ervas daninhas brotavam do solo. Junto, e escondidas, plantas espinhentas saídas de um lodo baixo e gosmento, e a impressão dos caules que saíam do solo puxando fios grudentos era a mesma que se tinha ao ver pintos saindo do ovo, melecados em albumina. Não havia nenhum caminho para chegar até a porta de entrada, e em todos os cantos, encostadas nos muros de tijolos esfarelados e expostos, estavam grandes árvores de troncos grossos e escuros de onde os caules se projetavam quase que horizontalmente e descascavam. Estavam nascendo folhas novas, então as antigas deveriam ter caído em algum momento específico do outono naquele pequeno matagal, alimentando-o. Devia ser por isso também que havia tantos pequenos insetos morando pelo chão e pelas paredes. Enfim, aquele era um pequeno universo auto-sustentável, um tanto selvagem, o que lhe garantia que ninguém se metesse ali.

Yohji chegou até a entrada, surpreendendo-se por ter demorado tanto para passar por um caminho tão curto. Enfim, a porta! Esta era coberta de mofo e musgo, ambos formando uma casca densa e desagradável de tocar. Mas, se queria a gratidão de Ken, precisaria abrir aquela fechadura rugosa de ferrugem. Sinceramente, parecia bem claro que não havia ninguém naquele local abandonado, e podia muito bem dar meia volta e dizer que nada havia encontrado. Mas queria ser sincero, mostrar suas boas intenções, e compensar a consciência pesada por não estar procurando Omi do jeito que deveria. Queria conquistar a confiança do jogador, e, mais que isso, seu afeto e sua gratidão. Queria ver aqueles olhos verdes brilharem de emoção, queria ver alegria. Quem sabe, em algum momento, paixão? Além, estava preocupado com o desespero que Ken demonstrara ao falar de seu pesadelo. E se fora uma premonição? Ignorar isso seria ignorar Ken, e então, Yohji mereceria todo o desprezo e desamor.

Tocou na fechadura, mas sua mão voltou num estalo involuntariamente. _Ora, não preciso entrar aí dentro, preciso? Essa fechadura deve estar totalmente emperrada pela sujeira que está. Será que Ken vai se importar tanto assim se eu não averiguar? _ O playboy deu-se um tapa no mesmo instante, como é que podia ser tão fraco e se contradizer logo após tomar uma resolução? Puxou a manga de sua camisa e constatou que seu braço estava arrepiado. O que havia? Tocou novamente a maçaneta. Por ser de metal, devia estar gelada. Quente. Quase queimou a mão. Aquele troço pulsava de um jeito repulsivo, como se fosse uma criatura viva. Dessa vez, voluntariamente retirou a mão, e bem rápido. Um arrepio cortou toda sua extensão espinhal, começando pela base, subindo velozmente e desacelerando ao mesmo tempo em que se intensificava em sua nuca. _O que foi agora? Estou com medo? Era só o que me faltava..._ Tentou ignorar qualquer devaneio físico e agarrou com firmeza a maçaneta. Fria e imóvel como esperado. Começou a girá-la, e ela contrariava todas as avaliações baseadas em sua aparência. Subestimara-a. Girou maciamente uma volta completa. Abriu a porta.

Um longo grito agonioso violentou seus ouvidos, agudo e horripilante. Jogou-se no chão para se defender de um possível agressor enquanto tapava os ouvidos com as mãos. Instintivamente cerrara os olhos. Tão súbito aquele guincho começou, também parou. De agudo cortante e penado veio um silêncio repentino, e este, de tão profundo que se fez, assustava ainda mais. Apenas a respiração acelerada e entrecortada de Yohji era ouvida e essa sensação de que há alguém ou algo por perto, mas que agora isto estava quieto era alarmante. Significava ameaça, e os seus sinais físicos de pânico confirmavam as suspeitas. Algo estava o espreitando, esperando o momento certo. Tomou consciência de seus olhos fechados, então os abriu. Só percebeu três coisas – as paredes lavadas de sangue, o sangue que escorria de si próprio e um par de olhos que o encaravam tão de perto que podia sentir as pestanas – e perdeu a consciência.

-Bom dia, Ken. Acorde.

O moreno obedeceu, só estranhou que a voz lhe era familiar, mas a entonação diferente.

-Ahn... Bom dia... Aya?

-...

O ex-espadachim não tinha a expressão fria, mas seu rosto demonstrava ausência, como se nesse exato momento, logo após ter chamado Ken, tivesse perdido a noção de sua existência. Era como se estivesse em choque, mas o moreno não conseguia entender o motivo daquilo. Devia ter algo muito importante a falar mas não sabia como. Seria sobre Omi? Sabia muito bem o histórico amoroso de Aya, que incluía Omi e... Omi. Ou então, após o desaparecimento do chibi, Aya não tivera ninguém com quem se relacionar, já que Ken e Yohji sempre estavam isolados. Aya podia querer conversar, ter companhia ao menos, e não queria admitir, então procurava uma desculpa.

-Então... O que houve?

-Você sabe onde está Omi?

A pergunta foi feita assim, seca e sem emoção, embora não desinteressada e friamente.

-Se eu soubesse, não acha que já teria o trazido de volta para casa?

-Pare... Por favor...

-Ahn?

-O que houve entre vocês dois? Seja sincero, senão corto tudo o que você mais preza com minha katana. Ela ainda está bem afiada.

-Aya, sempre o mesmo. Ainda não superou o ciúme? O que aconteceu naquele dia entre nós três está muito no passado, eu próprio perdi meu contato com Omi... É claro que me preocupo, mas...

-Então você não sabe...

-Por que quer saber tanto? Por que não procura?

O ruivo agarrou o lençol com tanta força que chegou a mover Ken alguns centímetros por cima deste. Agora tremia. Duas lágrimas despencaram, mas não mais que a cabeça, enquanto o cabelo lhe caía piedosamente por cima das faces escondendo sua expressão.

-Durante... Durante todas essas semanas procurei desesperadamente por ele, mas não consegui achar! E você pergunta por que não procuro... Procurei até demais, e meu sofrimento só piora, porque não consigo achar! E... Eu quero muito achá-lo! Sem Omi, esta casa fica vazia!

-Seu coração também, não?

-...Eu...

-Seja sincero...

-É. Agora, mesmo você não sabendo do paradeiro de Omi, me diga, por favor, o que houve depois daquela data fatídica?

-Do que adianta?

-Eu preciso entender... Para me conformar... Vocês dois ficaram tão amigos... Omi te amava?

-Vou ser bem sincero... Você desrespeitou uma criança, e isso tirou o respeito que eu sentia por você. Omi era um menor de idade, e mesmo a diferença de idade entre vocês sendo pequena, você sabe que se você já era maduro e bem adulto, Omi ainda precisaria de um longo caminho para chegar a isso, porque ele nunca cresceu. Até hoje... Ele está mais sério, mas continua pensando como antes.

-Ele nunca chegou a descobrir o que era amar então...

-Chegou... Você nunca entendeu? Omi sempre amou você, e por isso que ele te negava. Por ser tão imaturo, ele queria escapar. Ele tinha medo! Medo de sentir paixão, medo de não dar certo, medo de sentir algo mais que solidão! Ele não queria se entregar assim a algo com o qual não estava acostumado, e que era maior que ele.

-Por que ele não voltou para mim quando estava maior, então? Mesmo depois de tantos anos...

-A coisa toda esfriou. Ele não seria tão descarado a ponto de chegar e dizer "Olá, Aya! Já estou crescido, veja! Vamos esquecer todos os anos em que enrolei você e viver um grande amor?". Francamente!

-Mas... E você...? Vocês dois? Nunca tiveram nada?

-Ele conversava muito comigo. Eu sabia de todas as suas inseguranças. Se ele amava você tanto e não assumia, não faria sentido eu tentar conquistá-lo. Não me amaria tanto, logo me assumiria menos ainda! E, convenhamos, somos todos homens aqui, não deve ser fácil para um menino com problemas de auto-afirmação assumir uma responsabilidade dessas. Há muito preconceito. Se ele não tem muitos amigos, teria menos ainda. Só sobrariam os verdadeiros. Só sobrariam...

-...Nós...

-É...

-Por que então você me olhava como se me repreendesse?

-Tinha raiva. Nunca fui amado, e você tinha um amor daqueles!

-Mas do que adianta ser amado sem tomar consciência disso?

-Ainda assim, já era alguma coisa. Tudo bem que você provou da fruta então queria mais, enquanto eu não tenho noção de o quanto poderia gostar, mas ainda assim, você tinha conquistado um coração muito frágil. E me dava mais raiva ainda saber que por sua causa Omi sofria tanto mais o que já sofria antes, e você estava totalmente impotente em relação a isso, e não foi sensível para conversar com ele e tirar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça.

-...Você o ama?

-Por quê?

-Fala dele como se lesse sua alma...

-Só falo o que ele próprio me contou.

-Mas ainda assim, fala com respeito... De quem venera.

-Hm... Prefiro guardar isso para mim.

-Certo...

-E você?

-Eu?

-Você realmente ama Omi como parece ou apenas não se conforma?

-Eu já não preciso guardar isso para mim, como você... Não faça essa cara, Ken. ...Eu realmente o amo... Não posso esconder, ne? E nem poderia. Sabe, quando eu encontrá-lo, quero fazer tudo diferente, um novo começo! Espero que ele me perdoe por tudo o que fiz... E me aceite. E quando e se isso acontecer, não deverei esconder isso de ninguém.

-Quem diria que o frio Aya tem um coração. Só espero que ele funcione quando for a hora certa.

-Obrigado... Vou deixar que você volte a descansar então. – e levantou-se.

_Omi, onde você está? Preciso encontrar você antes de mais ninguém. Não quero nem imaginar o que aconteceria se alguém como Ken achasse-o primeiro. Estaria tudo arruinado... Nós não teríamos um reencontro emocionante, você não estaria aberto a mim... Eheh, por ironia, talvez nenhum reencontro aconteça... Você sumiu do mapa, Omi. Não deixou vestígios. Soube muito bem não deixar sinal algum em lugar nenhum, e se deixou, só você teria a capacidade de identificá-los. Pode ter sido raptado. Você pode estar morto! Mas não, sinto que não. Por que isso não estaria certo. Não está certo. Não é assim que grandes histórias terminam, e as nossas estão no meio recém. Sem você a Weiss não seria a Weiss porque você é a peça-chave! Omi, eu quero ver você!_

-Aya...

-...?

-Ainda assim eu ainda não vou desistir dele.

--

Tudo silêncio. Tudo escuro.

_Por que é que eu vim aqui mesmo?_

Sem enxergar nada, Yohji começou a tatear ao redor. Aos poucos uma seqüência de acontecimentos organizou-se em sua cabeça. O pedido de Ken. A entrada na casa. A entrada... Como é que ainda estava vivo? Tinha sofrido um bombardeio de coisas assustadoras que lhe tiraram a consciência e estava certo de que não podia estar vivo agora. Mas _estava._ E por um momento isso foi mais assustador ainda. Estava tudo escuro, devia ser noite. Movimentou os braços e pernas pelo chão e não encontrou nada onde tombasse. Era apenas o assoalho. Se houvesse alguma outra coisa, devia estar distante, ou flutuando de alguma maneira mágica em cima dele. A porta devia ter sido fechada, porque não conseguia distinguir nenhuma escuridão diferente da que se encontrava. Nem uma luz de luar, nenhuma estrela. Nenhum cricrilar. Estava com medo.Levantou-se e começou a perambular em busca de alguma parede.

_Certo... Eu não devia ter vindo aqui mesmo. Toda aquela hesitação de antes era um sinal. Não costumo ser tão indeciso! Foi um sinal para eu não vir. Para eu não averiguar o que há com essa tal de Kaori. Agora Ken pode estar preocupado... Ou não, ele não se preocupa com nada além de Omi, e deve estar pensando que saí em uma noitada, só para variar, em vez de estar fazendo algo por ele. Mas fui eu que plantei essa imagem em sua cabeça, não posso culpá-lo... Agora, sinceramente... Se tivesse alguém por aqui eu saberia. Está um deserto. E este ambiente me dá arrepios. E já está tarde. Preciso ir embora. Quem sabe se Ken viesse junto..._

Seu pé esbarrou em alguma coisa dura, que rolou para longe quebrando espalhafatosamente o silêncio, além de dar a localização exata do playboy para qualquer coisa ou ser que estivesse por ali. Mas, tão logo o barulho cessou, nada mais aconteceu. A única alternativa era tentar amenizar o estado de alerta e procurar no chão pela tal coisa onde esbarrara, e então poderia guardar em seu bolso e descobrir o que era assim que saísse daquele lugar. Dez passos depois, encontrou o tal objeto, e tateando ele com as mãos, parecia ser uma lanterna. Quando apertou um suposto botão, a suspeita se confirmou, e um solitário facho de luz permitiu uma tênue visão do lugar. Bem, as paredes não estavam cobertas de sangue nem nada, mas também não eram as mesmas do salão de entrada, de qualquer maneira. Parecia que havia sido arrastado até outra localidade, e aquilo era assustador. Não podia distinguir direito a aparência das coisas. Tudo era nebuloso. Chegando perto de uma grande superfície cinzenta, concluiu logo o motivo de tudo ser difícil de enxergar: estavam os móveis tapados por lençóis, e estes, por poeira. Ainda assim, não se sentia seguro...

-Aya...

-Calma, quietinho... É apenas um sonho ruim...

-Yuki, eu...

-Você está delirando...

-Eu quero ir embora...

-Não, você está fraco... Descanse um pouco mais.

Omi girou os pulsos liberando a pressão que os segurava. A garota os soltou sem resistência, então ele pulou para longe dela e se encostou contra a parede, ofegante e assustado.

-Por que você ainda está aqui?

-Você pediu que eu morasse aqui... Fizesse companhia a você... Não quer mais?

-Não... Por favor...

-Está sendo orgulhoso... – e sorriu friamente – Deixe-me cuidar de você. Depois vou embora e nunca mais ouvirá falar de meu nome.

E se aproximou novamente, acariciando o chibi, lhe confortando como mãe e como mulher. Permitiria que esquecesse das preocupações, e do passado tão triste. Aya, Ken, Ouka. Eram apenas lembranças. Omi deveria aproveitar o momento, sem racionalizar o que fazia e o que deveria fazer na verdade. Deixou-se ser beijado. Deixou tudo e não a afastou.Ainda assim...

-Aya...

-Não fale mais nele... Ele está aqui? Não. Eu estou aqui, então fique comigo...

--

Continuou caminhando cuidadosamente e passando de sala em sala com a sensação de que qualquer coisa poderia lhe pegar. Nada acontecia, porém, e apenas seus passos quebravam o silêncio pesado. Abria portas e portas, subia e descia escadas, e nunca chegava a alguma saída. Estava perdido, e sentia medo. Ainda assim...

Dezembro/2003

Continua...

--

**Comentários Finais da Autora:** Acho que estamos chegando aos capítulos que não atualizei no site anterior... Mas saibam que mesmo quando tal site extinguiu-se, continuei escrevendo esta fic, na esperança de que algum dia ela pudesse ser terminada de ser lida por todos aqueles que a acompanhavam previamente.

Já quando passei para este site aqui, parece que a configuração de "enters" é diferente. Várias cenas de transição entre um personagem e outro devem ter ficadas confusas, pois não funciona mais o meu velho recurso de simplesmente dar algum "enter" a mais. Consertei algumas falhas, substituí os "enters" por "--", mas como só olhei por cima enquanto consertava as configurações do ítalico, a maior parte deve ter ficado só com "enter"mesmo. Peço desculpas pela confusão, e quando eu dispôr de mais tempo tentarei consertar eventuais falhas! É claro que a sua ajuda, leitor, será muito bem vinda neste processo.

Por fim, peço que comentem. Isso é realmente importante para mim, me encoraja a continuar escrevendo... Até porque minhas fics são longas o suficiente para que eu me desencoraje de escrever no meio do caminho. Então, por favor, façam essa parte. São calorias que vocês gastarão!


	11. Capítulo 11

Nota1: Weiss Kreuz não pertece a mim, quem dera!

Nota2: Esta história contém yaoi. Nada explícito, mas ainda yaoi. Se isso não lhe agrada, use o botão "voltar" e seja feliz! Se isso lhe agrada, leia, e seja muito feliz!!!

Nota3: Comentar esta fic é uma gentileza! Autores precisam de comentários para sentirem-se encorajados a continuar com o trabalho árduo de escrever. Então comente! É fácil, prático, e você ainda gasta algumas calorias escrevendo. Basta escolher "Submit Review" naquela caixa lááá embaixo e clicar no Go! A opinião é muito importante, principalmente críticas construtivas, e encorajamentos para continuar também! Agradeço de todo o coração!

Capítulo 11:

_Está cada vez mais escuro. E se antes estava perdido, agora estou mais ainda. Agora minha mente está cansando, estou ficando fatigado de seguir sempre em frente sem nada achar. A bateria da lanterna está ficando fraca, depois de tanto tempo acesa... Mas como esta casa parece grande por dentro... Interminável... Olhando de fora parecia pequena, tão pequena que parecia menor até do que casas normais. Será que estou em um porão, ou algo assim? Ou então fui movido para outra casa e nem notei? Mas o estilo das paredes e das esquadrias é o mesmo, assim como o piso e o teto. O que será que está havendo? Definitivamente não deveria ter vindo aqui. Ou então... Sim! Era isso o que Ken queria desde o início. Era essa a coisa terrível que ele estava pressentindo. Algo em relação a esta casa. Argh! Desgraçado! Enviou-me direto para o perigo! Para uma armadilha, assim se livraria de mim para ficar para sempre com o Omi! Não, não... Ainda assim sou seu amigo, ele não faria isso. Tenho que parar de xingar Ken... Ele na verdade me considerou o suficiente corajoso e hábil, e por isso me designou para esta missão!!! Agora só me resta..._

Tec tec... Distante. Serpenteando pelo chão, se aproximando. Ainda longe, mas nem tanto. Yohji deu um passo para trás. Moveu o facho de luz em direção ao som misterioso, mas não achou nada ainda assim. E aquilo se aproximando, se aproximando, se aproximando... _Vamos, lanterna. Não me deixe na mão agora!_ Som de faísca se misturou com o som da aproximação. Um, dois, três segundos. Estava se aproximando. Se aquilo dobrasse mais um ou dois corredores e atravessasse as portas certas como estava fazendo até o momento, logo a luz poderia mostrar o que era. _Eu não quero que esse troço chegue... Eu estou... Com medo...?_ Mais uma vez o som de faísca. Estava próximo. A maçaneta da porta em frente ao playboy começou a girar, até o ferrolho estalar indicando que estava aberto. O rangido da porta se abrindo. Faísca. A lanterna apagou.

--

-Por favor, Aya Fujimiya?

-Oh você! Faz muito tempo que tentávamos entrar em contato, mas o senhor simplesmente sumiu! ...Ora, não fique irritado, senhor! Ela foi transferida, sim. Para a ala dos pacientes estáveis, de onde nunca pensei que ela sairia um dia. Por que ela havia saído antes? Ora, é que durante um pequeno período, logo que você parou de visitá-la, ela teve uma terrível piora em seu estado de saúde. Acho que se ela um dia sair desse coma, vai ter seqüelas. É o que os médicos dizem ao menos. ...Quê? Sou uma mera enfermeira, senhor. Não se lembra de mim? Acompanhei sua irmã por bastante tempo. Ela melhorou um pouco, mas não é mais a mesma de antes.

_Preciso acabar com isso. Decidir-me. Aya, passou tanto tempo... Você continua sendo minha irmãzinha. Minha garotinha. Como eu poderia lhe prejudicar?_

-Aí está.

Um quarto privado, como a Kritiker sempre garantira. Aya-chan deitada na cama, os braços estendidos ao longo do corpo, os cabelos delicadamente espalhados por cima do ombro. A pele muito mais que branca, estava amarelada. O rosto já nem apresentava mais serenidade. Não tinha expressão. O ex-espadachim ficou um longo tempo parado na porta, sob os olhos da enfermeira, observando a irmã.

-Posso ficar a sós com ela?

-Ah...? Sim, sim! Fique à vontade, senhor.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de si, Aya continuou parado na porta, olhando para aquele vegetal em cima da cama. Após uns dez minutos, se aproximou e sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da menina. O quarto era muito limpo, de paredes tão brancas que arderiam nos olhos em um dia ensolarado. Mas não estava assim. O céu estivera nublado o dia inteiro, sem brilhar nem chover, tal qual Aya-chan. Continuou em silêncio. Tudo bem que ela não o ouviria de qualquer modo, sua mente deveria estar muito longe, num sonho mais bonito que aquele elegante mas frio quarto de hospital, mas ainda assim, sentia-se envergonhado por ter passado tanto tempo sem visitá-la. Estava constrangido, como se a qualquer momento ela pudesse abrir os olhos para criticá-lo. Pegou as mãos mornas da garota e acomodou entre elas um ramalhete de lírios brancos.

-Eu amo você... ...Sabe, Aya... Nem sei como posso chamar você assim, eu que roubei seu nome e o usei durante tanto tempo. Ninguém me chamará de Ran, nunca mais, se você morrer. Por isso... Se isso acontecer, não direi a ninguém que meu nome um dia foi Ran. Para que você, apenas você, tenha me chamado assim numa última vez. Será um pedaço meu que pertencerá apenas a você. Estou com saudades de você maninha, acho que é apenas meu amor por você que a prende aqui, não? Fiquei tanto tempo longe, covarde que sou, sem encarar a realidade. Meu amor só está prejudicando você. Seu corpo está mais e mais fraco, apesar dos esforços dos médicos. Como eu não permiti que seu corpo se fosse, você mesma está cuidando disso, não? Fui muito egoísta. Sua alma deve estar livre há muito tempo, você nem se interessou mais em voltar. E eu aqui, sem cortar o cordão umbilical que liga você à vida, sem lhe dar a liberdade da morte. Onde você poderá viver num lugar feliz, onde não há dores nem tristezas. E quem sabe um dia, em outra vida, em outro lugar, nós nos reencontremos? Daí você poderá me perdoar pelo meu engano. Pelo meu medo de mudar as coisas. Por não aceitar que você já estava livre há muito tempo, e só não foi por... por minha culpa! ...Não... Não quero causar mais sofrimento para as pessoas que amo... Dez anos se passaram, Aya. Eu envelheci, ganhei até esboços de algumas rugas. Depois que seu espírito fugiu de seu corpo, entrei numa organização que luta contra o mal. Você não acreditaria, mana...! Parece até história de ficção, mas não é. E por não ser é que sofri tanto. Cada vez que matei alguém do mal, me sentia enjoado só de sentir a viscosidade daquele sangue humano em minha espada. E aqueles rostos... De pessoas com tantos sentimentos. Podiam ter uma noção errada de justiça, mas também tinham medos, emoções. Tinham alguém a quem amavam, e eu destruí todas elas! Todas! Quantos pais têm que visitar túmulos, quantas crianças ficaram órfãs? Muitos, e por única e exclusiva culpa minha. E enquanto eu perdia minha fé no mundo e amaldiçoava a tudo e a todos, queria apenas poder lhe ver acordada. Mas você não se acordou, por mais que eu viesse e lhe implorasse às lágrimas. Você quis que eu aprendesse a viver, e eu apenas morri. Perdi tudo. Tentei me matar, mas quando já sentia o fio da espada nos meus pulsos, fraquejava. Pensava que então, num dia em que você acordasse, eu não estaria no mundo para lhe receber, e todo esforço anterior seria em vão. Por isso sobrevivi. Ganhei então um conforto inesperado, e até essa pessoa fiz sofrer, irmã! Eu... Eu me apaixonei tão perdidamente por ele – sim, era um rapaz – que o machuquei. Não entendi que ele tinha medo. Estava assustado com o sentimento que eu tinha por ele. Mas ele me amava! E eu destruí tudo. Fugi, para depois voltar e descobrir que era tarde demais. E todo esse tempo acusei para mim mesmo uma outra pessoa, como se ela fosse pivô de nossa separação. Mas não era. E só agora consegui ter coragem de chegar até ele, chorar, me humilhar. E então ele me disse o que eu já sabia mas não entendia: fui amado! Irmã, como queria – quero - que você estivesse viva para com sua sensibilidade me guiar. Mas agora notei que desde o princípio as rédeas estavam nas minhas mãos, eu que não soube guiar os cavalos. Agora Omi – este é o nome do meu amado, mana querida – sumiu. Não tenho nem você nem ele, então me sinto mais só que nunca. Mas descobri uma ou duas verdades enquanto vinha para cá. A primeira é que não posso por o peso de minha vida em seus ombros, nem o de sua vida nos meus. Tenho que lhe dar liberdade para morrer e me deixar, pois só então terei liberdade para viver e pensar em você com a consciência limpa. A segunda coisa é que, se estou vivo, ainda posso consertar os meus erros, e viver com o máximo de dignidade que conseguir ter. Para que você, onde quer que esteja agora ou futuramente, se orgulhe de mim, pois só lhe dei desgostos até agora. Omi desapareceu, mas vou encontrá-lo, prometo. Assumi seu nome, não? Agora assumirei sua felicidade. Vou viver definitivamente sua vida aqui na Terra, e deixarei que você se junte aos nossos pais e outros antepassados. Chamarei o médico, ele lhe libertará.

Algumas horas depois já estava tudo pronto para a despedida de Aya-chan. O ruivo trouxe ainda mais flores, e pôs todas ao redor da irmã inexpressiva. Com tanta beleza ao redor ela até parecia calma, mas Aya sabia que isso era apenas uma reação de seus próprios olhos aos próprios desejos. As palavras do doutor soavam vazias aos seus ouvidos. Burocracias e despesas era o que menos lhe preocupava. Podia apenas sentir o perfume das flores como uma memória . Pegara a mão da garota, e a segurava firmemente. Queria sentir sua pele uma última vez. Prendê-la um último instante. O médico já preparava tudo para desligar os aparelhos.

_Eu nunca faria nada que magoasse Aya-chan. Tomara que ela parta sem nenhum problema. Vou parar de chamar sua alma de volta. Ela tem o direito de ir embora quando quiser. Eu nunca quis machucá-la, juro, mana. Desculpe por lhe causar tanto sofrimento... Adeus..._

O médico desligou o último aparelho vital. Aya sentiu como se sua mão fosse segurada um pouquinho no momento exato, mas não tinha certeza. Era apenas um corpo se despedindo agora. Adeus, Aya. Chorou, mas se sentia mais leve. O ruivo abraçou o corpo da irmã, sentindo toda aquela massa mole e sem vida. Definitivamente não era mais sua irmã há muito tempo, mas não perderia a tradição sentimentalista. Começou uma chuva suave, que acompanhava com frescor o ritmo das lágrimas do ex-espadachim. Apesar da água caindo, um pássaro cruzou os céus, subindo, como uma alma procurando o céu.

--

_Socorro..._ O som entrou pela sala. Envolveu Yohji, passou ao redor, provocando, ameaçando, deixando as marcas de sua presença. Estava muito escuro, então só mesmo olhos brilhantes poderiam ser vistos, mas não foi o que ocorreu. Não havia nada além de som e movimento de ar para garantir que havia _realmente_ algo ali. Havia muitas explicações plausíveis para aquilo, passando por imaginação, excesso de medo e adrenalina, um sonho ruim, crise nervosa causada por stress. Ou vento, se houvesse alguma fresta por perto, o que aparentemente não havia. O loiro podia sentir um arrepio subindo pela base de sua panturrilha, lambendo-lhe por trás dos joelhos, passando pelo cóccix até a nuca. Num dado momento, _a coisa_ desistiu de assombrar e começou a se afastar ainda mais rápido que se aproximou. Sem opção além de esquecer o medo e ter o espírito prático de achar uma saída, ou seja lá que desfecho mais fosse possível, seguiu o som. Corria a passos largos, mas estava cada vez mais perdendo distância, sem contar que, como não podia enxergar nada já que a lanterna apagara, tinha que achar por conta e risco próprio as portas e outras passagens. Alguns buracos (que nem enxergara antes, com a lanterna) exigiam que arrastasse no chão, algumas fendas profundas simulavam corredores, que de tão estreitos, exigiam que Yohji andasse de lado e com a barriga encolhida. Com o passar do tempo, o som que deveria seguir ficou tão distante que não passava de uma ilusão auditiva causada pelo silêncio. Sentia-se mais cansado que nunca pela prolongada corrida. Emocional e psicologicamente, igualmente exaurido. Não adiantava, por mais que se esforçasse em ficar em silêncio, não ouvia mais nada. Acabou se conformando com a própria respiração ofegante. Deitou-se no piso frio. Não adiantava mais. Não teria forças se não dormisse. Seu único medo é que quando acordasse teria outra fraqueza, e essa seria dificilmente curada: fome e sede.

--

A casa dos ex-Weiss estava mais que escura. Estava um deserto. E ali, sozinho, durante um dia inteiro, Ken. Ele bem que tentara dormir ao longo do dia, mas logo despertava suado e ofegante, vítima de mais um pesadelo. Estava cada vez pior. Sonhava coisas horríveis, ligadas a ele e aos seus amigos, e a Omi, que além de amigo tinha seu amor. O sonho que tivera e que lhe fizera pedir que Yohji verificasse o paradeiro de Kaori fora na casa dela. Lá dentro estava aprisionado Omi, e Kaori lhe abraçava, mas suas mãos não faziam carinhos, mas sim arranhavam e faziam verter sangue no piso limpo. Ela já não era mais a doce e misteriosa garota que por um instante tentara seu coração: era uma alma traiçoeira que forçara passagem para dentro de sua vida. Não era à toa que todas as encomendas de flores para sua casa nunca haviam sido bem explanadas. Agora podia juntar todos aqueles lapsos de tempo e coincidência, e perceber que muitos detalhes que ignorara eram exatamente os fundamentais. E isso só elucidava o perigo que sentia. Quanto mais tempo aquela garota passasse com o indivíduo, mais poderia tirar dele, mais energia, mais sentimentos, mais pensamentos. Era uma sanguessuga do corpo e da alma. Todos os sonhos seguintes tinham um preocupante ar de premonição. Via mortes horríveis, corpos empilhados, sorrisos macabros. As pessoas que mais adorava morreriam. E agora, mais um dia chegava ao fim. Aya não chegara em casa. Devia ter mantido sua busca por Omi. E Yohji... Não sabia ao certo. Talvez estivesse em mais uma busca fictícia pelo chibi. Mas sabia que _nisso_ não deveria confiar. Por mais irônico que fosse, era logo no homem que desprezava mas invejava que despejava suas esperanças mais íntimas de reencontrar novamente aquele par de safiras brilhantes e melancólicas, aquele sorriso de confiança pura e sincera nos outros, aquela expressão de solidão carente mas auto-suficiente, não por orgulho mas, pelo contrário, por medo de ocupar os outros com algo tão "insignificante". Onde estaria Yohji então? As horas passavam, estava ficando preocupado. Adormeceu.

A manhã começou e manchou o céu negro com tons pálido-amarelados no horizonte. Talvez fosse por essa luz desanimada, ou pelo mais recente pesadelo, ou porque Aya estava dormindo ao seu lado por algum motivo obscuro, ou por causa de tudo isso, Ken despertara de modo imediato e surpreso, sem se espreguiçar ou suspirar de preguiça e relaxamento.

Sua primeira providência foi tomar banho e comer alguma coisa. Precisava pensar um pouco. Quanto àquele Aya adormecido, ainda estava meio atordoado para reagir. O ruivo estava lhe surpreendendo de modo assustador. De homem frio e insensível durante anos, se tornara a criatura mais sentimental e imprevisível em dois dias. _O que são dois dias numa vida inteira?_ Algo de muito grave estava acontecendo, devia estar louco pela ausência de Omi. _Ao menos comprova que seu amor é verdadeiro mesmo. Unf._ Mas havia coisas mais importantes para se preocupar que Aya. Deixou o ruivo dormindo – _Está feito pedra mesmo... _ – e tratou de procurar Yohji pela casa. Tudo vazio e silencioso. Onde poderia estar? Noitada? Orgias múltiplas? Começou a vasculhar o quarto do playboy, mas não havia nada que o incriminasse. Não que se preocupasse com quem estava o loiro ou o que fazia com esta pessoa, mas sim o fato de ter ficado tanto tempo longe sem dar notícias. Não estava curioso ou ciumento, mas aflito! Ligou para o celular do amigo, mesmo com medo de o pôr em maus lençóis, mas todas as ligações caíam na caixa postal. Lembrou dos pesadelos. Da casa onde Kaori morava. Onde tentava as pessoas que Ken conhecia. Yohji poderia ter... ...ido a sua casa! E se não tinha voltado até o momento, isso significava que algo de muito grave havia acontecido! O pesadelo tinha se tornado realidade. Como fora ingênuo em mandar o loiro averiguar a casa! Se tinha algo de tão perigoso lá, como poderia mandar seu melhor amigo sozinho para lá? Entregá-lo de frente para o perigo, para a morte? Pensara só em descobrir o perigo ao qual Omi seria vítima, mas nem pensou que, dependendo do inimigo, mesmo Yohji estaria em maus – péssimos – lençóis. Vestiu-se o mais rápido possível. Nem se importou se estava com peças combinando, ou com meias do mesmo par: apenas pegou a melhor qualidade de armas e proteções possíveis. Em situações de extremo risco, era o que mais importava. Montou na moto e saiu em disparada.

--

-O que houve...?

-Nada, só uma tonturazinha.

-Deixe-me cuidar de você então. Você já cuidou de mim por tempo o suficiente, já me sinto muito bem.

-Não não. Ainda estou melhor que você.

-Quanto tempo se passou...?

-Não importa. Não interessa. Esqueça do mundo lá fora. Aqui existe apenas eu e você. Estamos sozinhos. Estou protegendo nós dois. Ninguém irá nos interromper.

-...Mas... Por um momento você pareceu tão fraca...! Muito mais fraca que eu.

-Vou lhe contar um segredo: estou ligada ao mundo. Se acontecer algo lá fora que seja danoso a mim, sentirei imediatamente.

-E o que aconteceu...?

-...

-Yuki...? Responda... Por favor...

-Não houve nada, meu amor. Apenas descanse. Durma. Sonhe. Eu cuidarei de você. Você nunca mais ficará sozinho. Tem a mim agora. Nós temos um ao outro. Você vai me amar para sempre, não?

_Mas... Aya...!_

-Não pense nele agora. Ele lhe abandonou, não? Esteve com você quando mais precisou? Não! Mas eu estou, então ame a mim, e não a ele.

-Mas eu o amo...! Amei-o durante todo este tempo. Não quero deixá-lo...!

-Você não precisa mais dele. Já tem a mim.

-Mas...

-Shhh descanse agora. Está me deixando exausta com essa insistência. Eu te amo, então não me faça sofrer assim! Pare de falar dele! Pare de pensar nele!

-Ah é, você sempre sabe quando penso nele... O que... Você é de verdade?

-Estou ficando cansada, Omi. Essas suas bobagens são manias! Não há nada de estranho comigo. Algo está acontecendo lá fora agora. Se você ficar falando e pensando nesse Aya todo o tempo, não poderei me concentrar nas minhas outras partes. Já perdi uma das minhas fontes de energia, estou prestes a perder mais algumas, e se você não ficar quieto, perderei tudo. Durma.

-...

Mas Omi agora parecia mais desperto que nunca. Ergueu-se e ficou de pé, coisa que não fazia há dias.

-O... O que está fazendo, Omi? Se você se esforçar assim, nunca ficará bom de sua saúde! E nunca poderá sair daqui! E ficará sozinho!

-Era você quem eu estava procurando... não era? Era você que estava se esfregando debaixo de meu nariz e eu nem notei!

-Co... Como assim? Você está enganado! Por que estaria me procurando?

-_Voc_ esteve me enfraquecendo todo esse tempo! Consumindo minha alma! Dizendo-me coisas horríveis! Era você quem eu tinha que destruir, e não fiz isso! Está contaminando a mim e a muitas outras pessoas, não é? Não foi a Kritiker que me pediu para pesquisar sobre você, não é? Você mesma fez isso para me atrair até seu ninho! Me diga: o que pretende?!

Enquanto Omi gritava para Yuki, ela parecia que ia se encolhendo e definhando. Definitivamente não parecia acostumada a pessoas lhe desafiando. Mas logo esse processo de enfraquecimento parou, e ela começou a sorrir, de modo muito mais traiçoeiro que Omi jamais poderia imaginar.

-Tudo bem. Você descobriu tudo. Andei me alimentando de você e de seus amigos por muito tempo... Nunca vi pessoas tão perturbadas. A começar por aquelezinho que você tanto menciona! Ele me atraiu. Tinha pensamentos morbidamente deliciosos. Muitas, muitas fraquezas. Nunca vi alguém passar tão mal ao matar outras pessoas. E aquela paixão por você então? Ele sofreu muito! Aqueles outros dois amigos também nutrem ótimos pensamentos. Ficam remoendo traumas, tristezas. Não confiam em ninguém, muito menos em si mesmos. Gostariam de estar em qualquer outra situação, exceto a que se encontram. Não conseguem nunca tirar um momento de felicidade, mesmo das coisas mais simples.

-Eu fui feliz...

-Ah é mesmo... Eheh, tinha me esquecido...Sua linda amizade colorida com Aya...É, perdi várias sobremesas por bastante tempo... Mas eu sabia que não ia ficar bom por muito tempo... As perspectivas de vocês dois eram muito diferentes. Enquanto você tinha medo do amor, queria desfrutar daquela amizade enquanto ela fosse sustentável, sem ter que pôr muito de si, sem se expor, apenas receber o amor, e ser carinhoso – como se só isso fosse o suficiente para retribuir -, Aya queria amor de verdade. Queria poder mostrar parar o mundo como te amava, assumir tudo, todos os riscos e preconceitos, desde que pudesse te ter de verdade. E queria que você se abrisse para ele, enquanto você sempre evitava isso. Essa disparidade arruinou vocês.

-Pare com isso...!

-Ah é, lhe lembrar dessas coisas dói, ne? Não consegue encarar de frente até hoje... Antes de querer que as pessoas te assumam, devia ter assumido elas! Ok... Graças a esse seu "momento rebelde" vou poder poupar muito esforço. Eu tinha que me dar ao trabalho de criar todo esse acampamento ao redor só para lhe convencer... Mas me parece muito mais simples lhe deixar trancado aí com seus pensamentos. Cuidei para que nenhum som passasse daí de dentro. Você está na beira de um penhasco, como pode ver através da janela, agora que tirei a ilusão. Agora lhe restam duas opções: morrer de fome, ou se mexer tanto que vai acabar caindo no penhasco lá embaixo, onde tem água, e morrer sufocado lentamente. As duas maneiras não serão agradáveis... Mas lhe darão mais que tempo o suficiente para ver todo o filmezinho de sua vida... Vai ser delicioso! E... bem, há também uma faca meio que sem fio aí... Caso queira tentar se matar...

-Você... Não faria isso...

-Adeus, Omi. Divirta-se... Tenho coisas melhores com o que me ocupar agora. Se quiser, pode ficar com esse espelho também... Caso queria enxergar seus "amigos".

O chibi ainda tentou segurar a garota, mas ela simplesmente virou pó e sumiu nos vãos do chão. Estava desesperado. Aquela situação era improvável, não conseguia acreditar nisso. Sem comida nem água logo morreria. E seus companheiros não haviam chegado até o momento, como poderiam chegar nas próximas horas? Também tinha aquelas coisas que Yuki dissera... Sabia desde o início que fora por sua própria covardia que perdera uma linda história de amor com Aya, que tinha tudo para dar certo, se dependesse do ruivo. Só mesmo ele, Omi, poderia fazer as coisas não darem certo, mas isso sequer aconteceu, porque ele sequer permitira que a coisa começasse. Iria morrer, com certeza. Estava trancado ali dentro. Andou até o canto da janela. Ficou nas pontas dos pés e espiou para baixo, enquanto se segurava na esquadria. É, realmente tinha mar lá embaixo. O trailer se inclinou, e escorregou alguns centímetros para a frente – o que fez com que Omi pulasse desesperado para trás. _Estou condenado... O que ela disse era verdade... Como não notei?_ Mas esse tipo de pensamento só deixaria Yuki mais forte, então ele se decidiu a passar um pouco do tempo olhando Aya pelo espelho, e só então pensaria em algo prático. _Sinto que para sair daqui vivo estou nas mãos deles..._

Omi concentrou-se ao máximo para que pudesse visualizar Aya. Estava dormindo. O chibi sorriu ao poder admirar o ex-espadachim após tanto tempo. _Nem reparei, mas faz semanas que não o vejo... Estou com saudade dele... Muita... Muita saudade._ Aproximou mais o rosto, praticamente grudando o nariz no espelho. _Que loucura... Um espelho mágico... Até parece história de mangá... _ Aya dormia tão serenamente. Os olhos estavam fechados, as pálpebras livres e relaxadas. O rosto levemente rosado pelo sono. Os lábios levemente entreabertos, convidativos. Os fios avermelhados se bagunçando sobre a face branca. _Lindo... Onde estará?_ Como se respondendo a pergunta, o espelho afastou a imagem. _Espera... Isso aqui não é o quarto de Aya, é? Não é o quarto do Ken? O que o Aya está fazendo aí?_ Omi pôs o espelho no chão e lhe deu um chute, de modo que ele deslizou pelo chão até perto da janela. Seria _muito_ arriscado catar aquele vidrinho agora. Sentou-se no chão. Não adiantava disfarçar, estava cansado. _O que Aya estava fazendo dormindo no quarto de Ken...? Não, deve ser só mais um truquezinho daquela garota para me fazer ter esse tipo de pensamento... Mas ela disse que não faria mais nada para mim. Será que é a realidade? Aya e Ken estão..._ O loiro tapou a boca com ambas as mãos, como se isso fosse negar o que ele pensava no momento, e não falava... _Aya e Ken estão juntos? Será que eles esperaram apenas até eu ir embora e aproveitaram a brecha? Se dividiram a cama, será que eles fizeram... Será que eles transaram? Será que se amam de verdade? Mas Aya não me amava? Ken não me amava também? Por que só agora estou racionalizando coisas do gênero "fui amado por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo"? O que está havendo? Será que todo esse tempo eles só disfarçaram que se odiavam quando na verdade se queriam? Espera... Isso é idiotice... É até mais provável que Ken tenha matado Aya e o deixado abandonado na cama... Espera... Por que estou pensando nessas coisas? Preciso parar senão ficarei louco! Pare, Omi. Pare. Pare. Pense em outra coisa. Pense naquele beijo que Aya lhe deu há anos atrás. Você gostou, não gostou? Sim, gostei... Mas eu recusei. Tive medo. Será que se eu sobreviver vou ter finalmente coragem de me declarar para o Aya? Será que ele ainda vai me querer? Não, vai me recusar, vai dizer que agora está com Ken. Droga, voltei para o ponto anterior. Por que logo agora que p.r.e.c.i.s.o não pensar em nada minha cabeça está cheia de bobagens? Se pudesse ao menos pensar em como sair daqui, mas... Estou nas mãos deles... E não vou durar muito. E o idiota do Aya dormindo em vez de me procurar. Se ela tirou a ilusão para mim, será que tirou para os outros também? Será que tinha alguma ilusão para os outros? Droga! Não vai adiantar nada pensar! Mas não tenho nada para fazer, e parece que pensar é meu único passatempo. Isso aqui está um tédio... E aposto que não se passou nem quinze minutos... Será que volto a pensar em Aya? Se eu pegar o espelho posso cair no lago. Aya. Vou cair do penhas... Aya. Droga, agora vou ficar pensando só em Aya? Aposto que ele nem me amava na verdade? Nunca me amou. Ninguém nunca me amou. Não, isso vai deixar Yuki forte. Pense em outra coisa. Mesmo que seja louco! Tic tac tic tac. Aya! É, parece que vai ser isso mesmo..._ Omi se encolheu, abraçando com força os joelhos de encontro ao corpo. Agarrou aos próprios cabelos, sentindo aos poucos algo como "sanidade" voltar junto com a dor. _Ao menos isso é mais intenso que pensamentos..._

--

-Volte, volte...! Estou sonhando, não?

Mas tudo continuava igual. _Tédio..._

--

_Enfim, a casa de Kaori..._ Olhando de fora, era possível perceber que o tempo passara naquela casa. Não parecia mais sequer bonitinha, ou aconchegante. _Como algo pode ficar assim em poucas semanas? _ Não adiantava. Era agora ou nunca. O portão estava preso ao muro por uma corrente. _Não me lembro de ser assim..._ Deu um chute e o portão caiu com um barulho surdo na vegetação do quintal. Tudo sujo, imundo. Foi caminhando com cuidado, as canelas se arranhando nas coroas-de-cristo que se erguiam impetuosamente do chão. A porta. A porta estava num estado deplorável. Qualquer um teria nojo de encostar nela. A maçaneta parecia completamente enferrujada. _Parece emperrada._ Algo começou a mencionar em sua cabeça que Yohji jamais entraria num lugar asqueroso assim, por mais bem intencionado que estivesse. Só ele mesmo, Ken, para ter uma idéia boba assim. Se fosse inteligente, iria procurar Yohji em outro lugar, e pararia de perder tempo numa casa inútil como aquela. O pensamento se apoderou de sua cabeça com mais força, e era bem racional e plausível. Deu meia volta, e começou a andar pelo mesmo caminho da ida. Dessa vez, até que parecia bem fácil. _Deve ser porque já amassei esse matagal... Agora, onde eu poderia procurar por Yohji...? _Nada vinha a sua mente. Já estava no portão derrubado quando parou novamente. _Eu mesmo queria descobrir o que havia nessa casa. Se estivesse tudo normal, conversaria com Kaori, tomaríamos chá, e depois não pensaria mais nessa casa... Mas há muita coisa errada aí. Se Yohji não estiver ali, tudo bem. Mas preciso fazer isso por mim também._ Mais uma meia volta, tortuosa como a primeira ida. _Sinistro..._ E novamente aquela porta pouco convidativa. E aquela maçaneta... Parecia que ela _pedia_ para não ser tocada. Mas Ken o fez. Era necessário. Mas ela girou sozinha.

-Olá!!!

-Hein... Kaori...?

-Tudo bem? Fazia tempo que você não vinha! – e ela olhou para o moreno de cima a baixo – Vejo que não trouxe flores... Pensei que estivesse bravo comigo... Após a última vez que nos vimos... Naquele dia de chuva, lembra? Faz _meses_ que não aparecia... Ao menos dessa vez é por livre e espontânea vontade, ne? – e sorriu.

Ken agora sentia-se muito calmo. Parecia que o rosto gentil da garota lhe apagava qualquer outro pensamento de sua cabeça. Não havia Yohji. Nem Omi, nem Aya. Tudo estava em paz. A casa não era mal-assombrada nem nada. Apesar da aparência estranha...

-...Notei que você está observando tudo aqui...

-É... Está meio sujo, não?

Ela se fez escarlate, e Ken ficou sem reação. Ela ainda gostava dele, então?

-Fiquei sem ânimo para nada desde que você se foi. Se soubesse que viria hoje, teria arrumado tudo de modo mais lindo que antes! Só para você...

-Ca... Calma, Yu...

_Yu. Yuki? Por que eu pensei em Yuki, e não em Kaori?_

-...Quê?

Ela fitava Ken de forma curiosa e solene.

-Eu... Não sei se estou preparado para isso, e...

-Do que está falando? Deixe de ser bobo!

E deu uma risadinha bem-humorada, esfregando os cabelos do jogador. Subitamente, seu rosto mudou de expressão, para surpresa e desculpa.

-Oh sim! Estou lhe deixando aqui do lado de fora! Que anfitriã que eu sou!...

_Não faça isso, Ken. Você não quer._

-...Está tudo bagunçado, mas se você não se importa com isso...

_Você não deve entrar, ne, Ken? Dê meia volta! Era o que você queria desde o início! Não sente o perigo?_

-Mas se Yohji estiver lá...

-Hein? Ken, está falando sozinho?

-Oh, perdão! Continue...!

_Não...! Não faça isso!_

-Então por favor, entre!

--

Janeiro/2003

Continua...

**Comentários da Autora: **Hmm acho que este capítulo consegui organizar melhor! Espero que esteja uma boa leitura!

...Me pergunto se os "500 momentos de suspense" ao longo de toda a fic renderam algum fruto até agora... Alguém sentiu medo? sorriso inocente de espectativa

...Me pergunto também se alguém lê esses meus comentários. Um monte de gente não lê que eu sei, apesar de muitas vezes esses comentários serem importantes até mesmo para a compreensão da história. Para exemplificar, li recentemente uma fic em que Harry Potter foi estuprado. Só alguns capítulos depois a autora, num espaço como este aqui, comentou que ela escrevia a fic para desabafar o que ela sentiu quando _ela_ foi estuprada.

Por fim, mas não menos importante, comentem, ou eu esgano vocês!!! òó Eu tenho mais 2 ou 3 capítulos prontos prá postar, mas não o farei sem comentários!!! chantagista Até porque estou beeem preguiçosa então porque escrever se nem sei se tem alguém lendo???

COMENTEM!!!! 


	12. Capítulo 12

Nota1: Weiss Kreuz não pertece a mim, quem dera!

Nota2: Esta história contém yaoi. Nada explícito, mas ainda yaoi. Se isso não lhe agrada, use o botão "voltar" e seja feliz! Se isso lhe agrada, leia, e seja muito feliz!!!

Nota3: Comentar esta fic é uma gentileza! Autores precisam de comentários para sentirem-se encorajados a continuar com o trabalho árduo de escrever. Então comente! É fácil, prático, e você ainda gasta algumas calorias escrevendo. Basta escolher "Submit Review" naquela caixa lááá embaixo e clicar no Go! A opinião é muito importante, principalmente críticas construtivas, e encorajamentos para continuar também! Agradeço de todo o coração!

Capítulo 12:

_Há algo de errado por aqui..._ Mas Kaori sorria gentilmente, abrindo mais a porta para que houvesse espaço para Ken entrar. Algo lhe dizia para entrar, mas outra coisa dizia exatamente o oposto. Mas... Não havia opção, e qualquer adulto aceitaria o convite, não? Tudo bem que estava sentido um certo perigo. Seu corpo tencionava-se de medo, sentia a adrenalina arder em suas artérias, mas não podia fazer nada contra isso. Já enfrentara coisas – aparentemente – piores quando estivera na Weiss. Não seria meia dúzia de pesadelos e alguns mistérios mal resolvidos que lhe fariam fugir da situação sem sequer avaliá-la direito. Firmou os joelhos e deu um passo a frente, e ainda sorriu simpaticamente para a garota. Hoje ela parecia sentir mais frio que o normal, já que mesmo em dias chuvosos sempre vestia roupas leves de verão, com tecidos vaporosos e suaves. Mas, desta vez, estava com um sobretudo (ainda por cima preto!) e coturnos. Não sabia o que havia por baixo, pois o casaco estava fechado e as pernas totalmente descobertas. De qualquer modo, não pôde evitar um sinistro arrepio que subiu involuntariamente sua espinha quando ouviu o clique da porta fechando-se atrás de si. Mas Kaori continuava apenas sorrindo, sem fazer nada de estranho.

-Você... quer chá?

-Não, obrigado...

-...Café?

-Não, realmente.

-Bolo? Eu... Eu fiz um delicioso hoje de manhã! Acordei com o pressentimento de que viria!

-Não quero nada, Kaori. Sério.

-Está com alguma coisa? Doente?

Ken balançou a cabeça negativamente, o cabelo grudado na testa suada. Estivera nervoso, sim. Parecia que algo muito mais forte que ele estivera tentando persuadi-lo a não ir até a casa. Agora que chegara lá, pouca coisa parecia estranha. Kaori parecia tão agradável quanto sempre.

-Está frio hoje, não?

-É... Finalmente está chegando o inverno. Já vai ser Natal...

-Na... Natal?

-O outono foi bem longo, então fico feliz que esteja ficando frio de verdade. Quem sabe o inverno não seja curto e então logo esteja quente?

-Acho que gosto do frio.

-É verdade... É a primeira vez que a vejo agasalhada... Pensei que gostasse de usar roupas de verão.

-Gostar eu gosto, mas não sempre. Se Ken gosta de frio, então eu...

E aquietou-se bruscamente, as pestanas tentando tapar o olhar. Ela foi até um miúdo e velho fogão e começou a aquecer um pouco de água em uma chaleira de cobre.

-Acho que quero chá, de qualquer maneira. Tem certeza de que não quer nada?

-Nada não, Kaori...

-Então está bem. Sente-se, por favor.

-Não... Acho que nem isso quero.

O homem de 28 anos ficou por alguns instantes parado, controlando os movimentos de borboleta da menina. Tinha consciência de que ela estava se abalando com sua frieza, mas não era ele próprio que anteriormente tivera medo do que ela pudesse vir a fazer? Estava sendo rude ao recusar tudo, mas não queria se pôr numa posição vulnerável para ela. Se aceitasse uma única coisa, logo ela viria com mais e mais gentilezas, e ele ficaria sufocado e anestesiado pela atmosfera amorosa que ela criaria. Ele adorava aquela atmosfera, era muito familiar, e não era obtida com êxito na Koneko, onde todos remoíam antigas tristezas. E era exatamente por isso que devia evitar essa possibilidade. Tinha que se forçar a ver as coisas com um lado racional, a segurança de Yohji dependia disso. Ficaria de pé, não comeria nem beberia nada, porque precisava estar atento como um gato, não podia se distrair com esforços sociais.

-Por acaso algum amigo meu veio aqui?

-Oh, não!

Ela deu um pulo para responder, como se surpresa e ressabiada com tal indagação. Curvou as costas como se fosse se apoiar com os cotovelos numa mesa imaginária, e novamente seus cabelos podiam esconder as faces. Ken pressentia que ela falaria algo, mas a chaleira apitou repentinamente, e ela foi desligar o fogo alegremente.

-Tem certeza de que Yohji não veio aqui?

-Ah, Yohji? Nossa, que insistência! Por que seu amigo viria aqui? Falou para ele vir como eu estava? Por acaso você não foi homem de vir checar por conta própria???

O rosto de Kaori enrubesceu de raiva e ciúmes, o lábio superior tremendo.

-Eu andava doente ultimamente. Ele cuidou de mim...

-Ah! – e levantou os ombros fingindo surpresa e dó. Os olhos se reviraram em ironia, como se dissessem "mais uma desculpa esfarrapada..."

-...E me fez o favor de vir até aqui para me dizer como você andava.

-Sei... Que amável de sua parte! – parecia fazer um esforço supremo para parecer grata pelo cuidado, mas o que mais transparecia era aquele sentimento de "mas não foi você quem veio! Eu queria você! Apenas você! Não queria que mais ninguém viesse aqui!" – Bem, ele veio sim, se é o que você quer saber.

-Ah, veio, então? – os medos de Ken dissolveram-se e escorreram de seu âmago para o chão, apenas para subir novamente com um arrepio.

-E cadê ele? O que houve? Eu o enviei já faz tempo, e ele não voltou até agora para casa!

Foi então que uma mão ossuda e gelada ao toque agarrou seu pescoço e puxou-o para trás. Ken pôde sentir o cheiro da morte infestando suas narinas, o próprio sangue hesitar dentro das artérias sobre que caminho seguir, ou se deveria parar. Os pelinhos da nuca e a penugem das costas arrepiaram-se todos e o pulmão parecia não conseguir puxar ar o suficiente para gritar. Mas a adrenalina que inundou acidamente seu corpo agiu mais rápido, e num reflexo Ken girou-se sobre os calcanhares sentindo os tendões sobrecarregando-se perto de se rasgarem numa dor aguda. ...E o que os olhos captaram não foi nenhum monstro ou esqueleto, mas apenas e simplesmente Yohji.

-Assustado? – o playboy sorriu, divertido.

Ken deu um pulo para trás, arfante, as faces pálidas e os lábios brancos sendo substituídos por um violento rubor, que o fez sentir muito calor no rosto, quase a ponto de sua testa suar. Queria se afastar um pouco, se recuperar da breve sensação repugnante que sofrera, e permitir que suas vistas confirmassem a personificação do alívio: Yohji. O loiro observou a vermelhidão do amigo e arqueou as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

-Você está ficando fraco do coração, meu amigo... Olhe para você!

-Seu bobo! – e o ex-jogador de futebol deu um salto para frente, abrindo os braços numa linha reta e envolveu o amigo, enquanto ainda recuperava a respiração e esperava o calor intenso no rosto passar – Eu estava preocupado com você! Por que não apareceu em casa? – e o próprio Ken não tomava a consciência de o _quanto_ estava feliz em rever o amigo. _É claro, ele não está morto nem nada, como imaginei que ele poderia estar! Isso é o mais importante! Podemos voltar para nosso lar tranqüilos agora. Yu... Kaori não era nada perigosa, no fim das contas! E... Bem, o único "aliás" é que isso nos leva de volta à estaca zero das investigações de onde está Omi, mas... Ao menos Yohji está a salvo, e dou graças a todos os deuses por me permitirem essa alegria! Se eu tivesse perdido ele, eu... eu teria ficado louco, perdido a sanidade! Teria perdido tudo o que me é mais caro! Tudo o que me importa agora é abraçar Yohji e sentir ele, ter certeza de que isto não é uma miragem, de que não estou tocando o vazio. Por favor, Yohji, não me solte desse abraço nunca! _

-Calma, Ken, está tudo bem agora. – e o playboy moveu uma mão das costas do amigo para afagar os cabelos de sua nuca.

-Não, não est _nada_ bem!

-...Kaori...?

-Podem ir se largando agora...! – os olhos da garota brilhavam de ciúmes e fúria. Sua mão segurava uma xícara de chá, mas tremia tanto que várias gotas escaldantes derramavam perigosamente pelas bordas.

-Ora, calma calma! – Yohji soltou os braços do amigo e sentou-se largamente no apertado sofá.

Ken sentiu-se frio novamente, como se num clique tivesse entrado em estado de transe e agora voltasse ao normal. Olhou para o loiro sentado sem modos, a expressão relaxada e sem grande vivacidade. Parecia até um pouco cansado, quem sabe sonolento...? _Será que ele se demorou aqui porque encontrou uma mulher e pôde satisfazer seus desejos com ela?_ Novamente suas maçãs do rosto rosaram.

-Ken, sente-se. Eu ouvi Kaori lhe ser gentil inúmeras vezes, e você está sendo um grosso recusando tudo, assim, do nada. Não é assim que se trata uma dama!

_O velho Yohji... Parece tão confortável quanto... quanto o quê?_

-Olhe, estou bem.

-Oh, sim. Você sempre está. Um galã e tanto. Só não roube minhas garotas.

_Indubitavelmente confortável. Tanto quanto..._

-Agora sente-se. Vamos tomar chá e comer bolo de cereja, juntos. Tenho certeza de que será bom para você. Parece-me um pouco abalado.

Em poucos minutos estavam os três comendo e bebendo juntos, contando piadas e rindo, distraídos. Ken já nem se preocupava mais com os propósitos que o tinham levado até àquela casa. Com o passar do tempo, conforme as fatias iam se tornando migalhas, Ken já ia avaliando a quanto tempo estavam ali, e o quanto faltava para irem embora. Poderiam ir para casa, recomeçar uma vida. Aquele desaparecimento havia sido muito esclarecedor aos seus sentimentos, e quem sabe pudessem relaxar um pouco a busca por Omi... Então...

A tarde já estava no fim, e agora que chegava o inverno a noite engolia o céu muito cedo. Já era possível ver a lua por uma pequena janela circular que havia na cozinha. O firmamento já despontava com tons avermelhados um tanto pálidos, como se houvesse poeira ou cerração na frente. Às vezes Yohji soltava algumas cantadas desajustadas para Kaori, mas nada muito grave na opinião de Ken. Parecia apenas o velho amigo de sempre.

-Já vai ser noite. Melhor vocês irem embora, não? Não quero ver ninguém perdido pelo caminho!!!

Os dois amigos deram uma risada amigável e levantaram-se, vestindo os casacos. Yohji curvou-se e deu um aceno de despedida para sua nova amiga, Ken até ousou dar-lhe um curto abraço.

-Até mais, Yuki.

A garota arregalou os olhos de surpresa, mas o próprio Ken não notou isso. Já estavam na metade da porta, e Kaori ria de um modo que até parecia que estava feliz em livrar-se deles. Foi então que Ken, que ia atrás, notou como o cabelo de Yohji estava desarrumado. Tudo em que estava bastante curto, então não estava embaraçado, como poderia estar antigamente, mas...

-Yohji, cuidado! Seu cabelo está todo bagunçado!

Ele apenas olhou para trás distraidamente e deu de ombros.

Ken estranhou. Mesmo em sua "fase nova", o playboy não seria assim _tão_ descuidado. Além do mais, _ele passou muito tempo fora_. Tudo o que o loiro evitava ultimamente era estar longe de Ken. Fora aquele abraço inicial, que na verdade só fôra dado porque o jogador tivera a iniciativa, e assim que Kaori reagira, imediatamente Yohji o desenlaçara. Ele também fora muito mais gentil com a garota do que com ele. Podia se lembrar de ouvir sussurros que chegavam aos seus ouvidos no meio do sono... "Nunca vou deixar você sozinho...", "Vou estar sempre ao seu lado...", "Se há alguma certeza em mim ultimamente, é de que você deu rumo a minha vida, e eu te amo e sou grato a você por isso.", "Quero viver para você e apenas por você.", "Eu te amo!"... Envolvido pelo manto da sonolência, o moreno costumava apenas deixar passar essas declarações, mas em algum ponto parecia que elas haviam sido armazenadas. Talvez em seu coração. _Hoje Yohji agiu como se toda a nossa história recente não tivesse existido... Parece apenas com aquele estereotipo de playboy que eu conheci, e... mesmo assim faltava algo._

-Você é Yohji mesmo?

-Como assim?

-Eu quero saber se você é Yohji.

-Claro...! Por quê?

Ken não podia acreditar, mas precisava ter certeza... Aquele não era o Yohji que lhe amava, era outro. Será que aquele breve afastamento havia varrido de seu coração todos os sentimentos? E assim, de repente, do nada, ele voltara a se interessar por mulheres? Então era tudo mentira? Essa hipótese é que parecia mentira, e Ken não estava disposta a aceitá-la. O playboy se virara para ele, perplexo com a pergunta, e antes mesmo de fazer mais algum comentário, o moreno se jogara sobre seus ombros, equilibrando-se sobre as pontas dos pés, as pálpebras relaxadas e cerradas, e selou o lábio do amigo com o seu.

Um calafrio nervoso subira por sua espinha. Nunca havia tomado esse tipo de iniciativa antes. Já havia pensado nela, apesar de na ocasião isso estar relacionado a Omi e não a Yohji, mas agora a idéia parecia muito mais concretizável, e durante um segundo sentiu-se com medo, muito medo, e nervoso, ao mesmo tempo orgulhoso de si mesmo pela coragem. Enfim, sempre que se dá o primeiro beijo em uma pessoa, por mais que já se tenha beijado na vida, o beijo em alguém novo sempre é uma enxurrada de sentimentos confusos, e a cabeça leva algum tempo para registrar "estamos nos beijando". Mas essa sensação só durou esse um segundo, e foi trocada pela surpresa e rejeição. Yohji sequer se esforçara em corresponder àquele beijo. Ficara inerte, o rosto apático, e quando pareceu recobrar a consciência, foi para afastar Ken com uma expressão de "você está louco? Somos homens, afaste-se de mim!" _Yohji nunca perderia a oportunidade de me agarrar... Ele parecia mais sério que nunca... E fez por mim coisas que não fez por ninguém... _

-Vamos para casa, então. – Yohji lançou-lhe um olhar sereno, alheio do que acontecera há poucos segundos. Mas Ken segurou-lhe os ombros como quem segura um cavalo selvagem, e o forçou a girar novamente de frente para si. O moreno olhou-lhe seriamente, convicto. Na verdade, agora poderia até rir da situação. Estava prestes a dizer algo totalmente surreal e improvável, e mesmo assim o faria. A história inteira estava estranha, começaria a apelar. Afinal, já lidara com pessoas que previam o futuro, possuíam telecinese... Querer achar que agora não existia mais essas coisas de manipulação de mente e outras loucuras seria tolice. Até que era provável algo paranormal estar acontecendo novamente. Só podia ter certeza de que, caso fosse paranormalidade, não se referia mais à Schwartz, e sim a algo novo. Mas não riu, pois se suas suspeitas se confirmassem, tinha mais do que motivos para se preocupar, e então a segurança de Omi, e talvez até de Yohji, estariam comprometidas.

-Não precisa mais afirmar que você é Yohji. Já tive provas o suficiente de que fui enganado. Ele nunca agiria do modo como você está agindo. Boa tentativa. Mas agora quero a verdade, por favor.

O loiro o fitou com olhos de espelho, e então começou a se desmanchar. Não de modo nojento nem como se fosse mágica, mas da mesma maneira que aquela névoa colorida some quando quase desmaiamos mas recobramos as forças antes de cair. Ken o segurava, mas apenas seu tato foi tomando menor consciência da pressão, como se Yohji estivesse se diluindo no ar. _Parece loucura que a esse ponto de minha vida uma loucura dessas ocorra, mas agora o tempo urge._ Escancarou a porta da casa de Kaori e a encontrou chorando, deitada no chão como se tivesse tombado. Ele se apressou até ela, e a segurou pelos braços, a erguendo como uma criança malcriada até a altura de seus olhos, perto dele. Ela se deixou ser erguida, flácida e sem energia para discutir, os olhos vítreos e lacrimosos lhe piscando pedindo por piedade.

-O que você está fazendo? Conte a verdade e quem sabe eu possa te perdoar!

-...

-Vamos! Confesse! Ou quer batalhar comigo? Ou vai me por numa armadilha assim como fez com Omi e com Yohji?

Ela continuava silenciosa, apenas aumentando a expectativa e apreensão do jogador. Baixou a cabeça, e finalmente começou a choramingar, a voz trêmula.

-Irmão querido, por que está me xingando...?

-Eu não sou seu irmão...

-Irmão, eu apenas queria que você viesse só para mim... Para cuidar de mim, me alimentar...

-Eu já disse...

-Por favor! Fique aqui comigo para sempre e eu os liberto! Deixo que vivam suas vidas!

-Mas isso não é possível...

-Eles são tristes... Foi por causa desses pensamentos tristes que me mantive viva até agora... Para que eu pudesse chegar até você, irmão!

-Eu nunca tive irmã...

Kaori baixou mais as faces, escondendo-as de encontro ao peito do rapaz. Ele pôde sentir sua roupa umedecer com lágrimas. Ela se agarrou as suas costas.

-Não diga isso! Você parece tanto com irmão... Irmão me deixou porque não me queria. Você também não me quer... Não é? Não quero perder irmão novamente... Fique comigo, serei sua companheira eternamente. Vamos viver mais de mil verões e invernos juntos. Nunca lhe deixarei sem amor! Viva comigo, irmão!

-Kaori, isso é loucura...

-Meu irmão me mandou as flores... Porque _você _me mandou as flores! Vamos! Eu salvarei seu amado Omi em troca de sua companhia!

-Salvar... Omi...?

O coração de Ken bateu um pouco mais rápido ao ouvir o nome de quem julgou ter sempre amado. Ela poderia salvar seus amigos, em troca de um pequeno preço, sua companhia.

-E poderei vê-los?

-Não, não poderia... Ao se juntar a mim, você será apenas meu... Mas vale a pena, não? Várias vezes você quase cedeu. Confesse, ou não, pois já li seus pensamentos... Você sente-se confortável aqui, não? Sempre lhe acolhi, como uma família faz...

A idéia de nunca mais ver a face cintilante do chibi, ou o sorriso sacana de seu melhor amigo, parecia a pior coisa do mundo. E, mesmo apesar das brigas, também sentiria a falta de Aya. Lembrou-se de cada um dos momentos preciosos que vivera com cada um deles. Não queria se separar dos amigos tão cedo. Passaram-se muitos anos, mas não os conhecia o suficiente. Em algum lugar profundo dentro de si, parecia que apenas os anos seguintes teriam real significado. Kaori estava lhe oferecendo uma eternidade, ou seja, o preço que pagaria pela vida dos amigos seria sua própria vida. Teria de viver de acordo com os desejos da garota, não poderia fugir dela. Um acordo era um acordo, e ela aparentava ter poder o suficiente para lhe obrigar a cumprir custe o que custasse. Não haveria outro meio, menos doloroso, de resolver as coisas? Visitas esporádicas? Parecia a primeira vista que não, e a segunda também. Mas, de certa forma, não veria seus amigos de qualquer maneira, pois eles estavam desaparecidos. E, bem... Os amava, não? Se queria honrar seus sentimentos, deveria se submeter pelo bem estar deles, por sua segurança.

-Posso vê-los ao menos uma última vez?

A noite já havia caído, e os grilos cricrilavam do lado de fora da casa. A lareira estava acesa, bruxuleando uma tênue luz que era toda a luminosidade obtida no momento. Não era possível distinguir claramente as feições da garota, nem sua expressão. Ela resguardou um silêncio, enquanto se encolhia num "sinto muito".

-Se você vê-los, eles estariam soltos e lúcidos. Estariam já são e salvos como você deseja. E então você escaparia de mim para eles, e não cumpriria o trato. Quero que você aceite ficar comigo para sempre, e guarde consigo suas memórias felizes e tristes. Mas não quero que você se apegue a memórias de adeus, pois é no adeus que se decide voltar atrás.

-Mas e seu irmão de verdade? Você não tem esperanças de que ele volte para você algum dia?

-Ele voltou... através de você! Quando ele me deixou, disse que ia à cidade para arrumar emprego. Só depois soube que ele havia se suicidado, pois havia sido recusado em todos os trabalhos. Estávamos famintos, e ele não queria ver meu olhar triste novamente. Por minha culpa ele me deixou. Ele já não agüentava mais minhas súplicas, já não gostava mais de mim, eu estava sendo um fardo para ele! Achou mais fácil morrer a me ver novamente.

-.Que triste história... ...E como você sobreviveu?

-...

-Desculpe por perguntar.

-Tudo bem... Então... Tomou sua decisão?

-Eu... Eu acho que preciso de um tempo para pensar.

-Não faria isso se fosse você. – e _dessa vez_ Ken teve certeza de que ela lhe enviara um olhar sinistro e ameaçador, mesmo estando sob a penumbra – Pense, eles podem estar em perigo. Ou isolados. Podem estar sofrendo, estar com fome, ou perdendo sangue... Será que eles podem mesmo esperar? Pense há quanto tempo eles estão desaparecidos... Quanto mais poderão suportar?

-Então Omi estaria morto a essa altura...

-Eu poderia prever que ele sofreria mais tempo... Talvez ele tenha sido lentamente torturado e esteja agora _implorando_ para que sua alma se liberte do corpo que o faz sofrer.

_No caso de Omi, sua alma sempre sofrerá mais..._

-Como posso ter certeza de que você os libertará? Nem os vi! Você nem pode provar que eles são realmente seus prisioneiros!

-"Oh, como ele é esperto...!" Então pode dar meia volta, vá para sua casa... Voc _ sabe_ que eu estou falando a verdade, que eles estão comigo... Ou vai arriscar e perder a oportunidade?

-Você sabe de tudo mesmo, não?

-E você duvidou em algum momento? Pense no nosso falso Yohji... Não lhe persuadiu o suficiente? Se quiser, posso criá-los todos para você... Seremos cinco aqui... Uma família feliz...

-Não... Eu não quero ver meus amigos se forem de mentira...

-Só estou tentando lhe fazer a idéia parecer mais confortável... Se você quiser vê-los, poderá tê-los aqui... Serão como animais de estimação, serão todos conforme suas lembranças...

-Por que você não vem morar conosco, então? Terei meus amigos de verdade e você terá a mim sempre!

Ela o abraçou novamente, esfregando as faces em seu peito.

-Não... Eu lhe quero só para mim... Meu irmão não esteve só para mim, quis ir ao mundo, conhecer outras pessoas, trabalhar, e olhe como a história se concluiu! Quero você longe desses humanos de verdade...

-Kaori, isto é insanidade... Não posso...

Conforme Ken ia resistindo, a garota ia assumindo mais e mais uma aparência abatida. Na verdade, durante todo o dia parecera frágil, embora conforme a tarde avançasse ela parecesse apresentar melhoras. Agora, porém, parecia pálida, nem aparentava a pouca idade que tinha.

-Sim! Você pode!

-Não, eu...

-Por seus amigos!

-Não, eu...

-Por Omi!

-Mas...

-Por minha felicidade!

-Não quero...! Não posso não vê-los nunca mais! Vou sofrer!

-Não permitirei que os veja de qualquer modo, mas posso fazê-los não sofrer mais!

-Mesmo assim...

-Por Yohji! Pela felicidade de Yohji!

-...

-Por... Por Yohji... Por favor... Não quero maltratá-los mais... Mas não quero perder você para eles... Por... Yohji...

-...Kaori...

-Sim? – e seus olhos iluminaram-se em esperança.

-Tomei uma decisão...

Ergueu-a novamente e a tomou em seus braços, esquentando os lábios gélidos da garota com um suave e tépido beijo.

-Qual é sua decisão...?

-Ficarei aqui... para sempre.

Março/2004

Continua...

**Comentários da Autora:**

pessoal: eu amo esse capítulo, em especial o final, espero que vocês também gostem. a kaori yuki é minha personagem secundária que mais odeio!!!

curiosidade: o kouji de "sensibilidade", pelo o contrário, era o meu amor. mas essa fic não está aqui (ainda) pois eu estou no momento fazendo uma versão "remasterizada" dela, ajeitando uma e outra falha, erros de postuguês e cenas lemon que ficaram idiotas ¬¬ além dos personagens meio galinhões no início, aqueles "oh, que sentimento é esse?" que além de clichê é forçado, e umas atitudes muito nada a ver com a trama. enfim, será uma versão melhorada, apesar da trama manter-se inalterada (daí só me faltava encontrar um furo no meio e ter que mudar a trama, daí me esgano!!!).

importante! : isso era só prá avisar que assim que eu postar os próximos 2 capítulos disso aqui, vou postar sensibilidade, que está completa no fim das contas, e retomar a escrita desta fic aqui, que anda meio parada. isso, é claro, desde que tenha _alguém_ lendo, e para eu saber, só comentando!


	13. Capítulo 13

**Nota1:** Weiss Kreuz não pertece a mim, quem dera!

**Nota2:** Esta história contém **yaoi**. Nada explícito, mas ainda yaoi. Se isso não lhe agrada, use o botão "voltar" e seja feliz! Se isso lhe agrada, leia, e seja **muito** feliz!!!

**Nota3:** Comentar esta fic é uma gentileza! Autores precisam de comentários para sentirem-se encorajados a continuar com o trabalho árduo de escrever. Então comente! É fácil, prático, e você ainda gasta algumas calorias escrevendo. Basta escolher "Submit Review" naquela caixa lááá embaixo e clicar no "Go"! A opinião é muito importante, principalmente críticas construtivas, e encorajamentos para continuar também! Agradeço de todo o coração!

Capítulo 13:

-Para sempre... Sério? Você aceitou?

-Sim...

-Estou tão feliz! – e ela pulou no colo de seu mais novo companheiro, dando risadas de satisfação. Sua palidez substituiu-se por um vivo rosado, e ela toda transbordava energia e saúde.

Tudo o que Ken queria fazer era chorar. Aquela risada de vitória e alegria apenas lhe feriam mais. Ia além disso, lhe parecia impertinente e irritante. Desejava que Kaori respeitasse seu luto por estar praticamente condenado, seu pesar por nunca mais poder ver quem mais amava. Mas ela estava ali, e feliz, enquanto ele apenas torcia que sua vida fosse breve para que ele se livrasse imediatamente do fardo de uma nova existência que seria totalmente insignificante.

-Liberte eles agora.

-Hein?

-Liberte meus amigos. Cumpra sua parte...

-Do que você está falando, meu amor? – e ela enlaçou seu pescoço, enquanto continuava a sorrir expondo muitos dentes pequeninos e afilados.

-Não me faça perder a paciência...

-...?

-Já perdi muitas coisas importantes nos últimos tempos... E hoje as perdi definitivamente, por livre e espontânea vontade, mas ainda assim por sua culpa. Então não festeje muito, pois no momento estou muito irritado com toda a situação. Não enrole mais. Os liberte.

Kaori relaxou sua expressão de felicidade, agora muito séria. Provavelmente decepcionada por seu "irmão" não recepcioná-la com o mesmo contentamento.

-Mas você apenas aceitou o trato... Isso não significa que você o esteja cumprindo.

-Como assim? – agora ela havia confundido o jogador – Eu estou aqui, não estou? E não pretendo sair... Logo, estou cumprindo! Não tente me enganar.

Foi então que ela começou a dar uma risadinha e escondeu a boca com a mão como se fosse espirrar, os olhos contraindo-se de malícia.

-Você é algum tipo de imbecil? Até meu irmão teria notado... Nunca desconfiou, é?

-Desconfiar do quê? Você... Você está tentando me enganar, não é? Se não libertar meus amigos, eu saio daqui! Trato é trato!

-Meu querido... Nós estamos em planos muito diferentes...

-Quê?

-Você acha que eu, sem meu irmão, sobreviveria assim, de ar?

-...

-Não... Eu acabei morrendo... Sem poder ter meu irmão em meus braços, sem poder lhe dar um beijo de despedida. Eu o amava, o desejava, e ele decidiu morrer longe de mim para não me ter por perto em nenhum momento! Para que quando eu morresse de fome... Pois ele sabia que eu morreria... Mesmo sem me tocar, veja só, ele foi um assassino... Então... Para que quando eu morresse de fome, nossas almas nunca se encontrassem. E ele foi antes para eu me perder no caminho... E me perdi... Porque eu queria meu irmão, e não podia seguí-lo... Foi por isso que decidi ficar por aqui, até achar um irmão que me acompanhasse.

Não. Não podia acreditar num absurdo desses. Ao tomar consciência de que durante todo esse tempo estivera com uma morta, Ken pulou para longe dela, com repugnância e asco. Um gole de ar gelado deitou-se em seu estômago. Sentia que podia vomitar. Sua garganta se contraiu seguidas vezes enquanto suava frio, até que pudesse controlar a náusea. Esperou alguns minutos, respirando fundo.

-Você está me dizendo _o qu_?

-Que... Bem, você só estará cumprindo sua parte se morrer em meus braços. Assim, poderei dar minha mão para sua alma e então viveremos felizes eternamente no limbo... Ou onde quiser... Pode ser aqui... E então você será só meu... Porque não só imagino como tenho certeza de que você nunca desejaria que seus amigos viessem para o outro lado conosco, não?

-Então... Eu devo morrer?

-Bem... Sinto dizer que sim... Mas acredite, ao menos você pode se matar com uma arma, ou qualquer coisa assim. É rápido e indolor... Muito melhor do que morrer como morri, de fome...

-Mas... Eu imaginava que a morte me livraria do contrato... E que nossa vida conjunta até a morte seria o trato... Mas não, seu conceito de eternidade é _realmente_ eternidade!

Agora Ken começava a se sentir calmo. Estava relaxado até demais. Seus olhos já não focavam Kaori com precisão. Não tinha mais tanto medo, a sensação de irrealidade ia crescendo ao seu redor, como se estivesse vivendo um sonho estando consciente deste. Ela continuou.

-Sim, e daí? Existem muitas eternidades, apenas depende do ponto de vista. Se, após a morte, não houvesse céu nem inferno, sequer o vazio, simplesmente... Seus pensamentos acabassem e sua alma sumisse... A vida não seria uma eternidade?

-Sim, mas... Ainda assim finita... A eternidade que você deseja de mim é infinita. Terei tempo o suficiente para ficar entediado, para perder os sentimentos que sinto agora e me arrepender...

-Então seu amor por seus amigos não é tão verdadeiro quanto imagina.

-É, mas eu ainda tenho muito a viver, muitas pessoas que virei a amar!

-Não não, mesmo que você não morresse, lembre-se de que, em vida, eu seria a última pessoa que você teria.

-A morte por livre e espontânea vontade é um crime... Não desejo morrer agora...

-Então quer que seus amigos morram em seu lugar, é?

-Você sabe falar muito bem... Aposto que ensaiou esses argumentos na pequena eternidade em que ficou esperando por mim... Tenho certeza de poderei driblar esta situação.

-Não seja um sonhador ridículo! Eu lhe dou a solução e você está querendo desistir dela e se arriscar em algo que não dará certo?

-Como pode ter certeza de que não conseguirei?

-Simplesmente porque sou eu quem vai impedir pessoalmente de que você consiga livrar sua pele e a de seus amiguinhos nojentos.

-D... Droga...

_O que eu faço agora...? Não posso morrer, não quero morrer, não ainda... É injusto isso! Nunca mais ver meus amigos e ainda perder minha vida... E se ela estiver blefando? E se eu tiver uma chance de resolver tudo de outro modo? Não... Não posso me precipitar... Se aceitar o jogo dela, não terei volta... Definitivamente..._

-E então... Preparado para morrer?

-Não!

-Que... Quê?

-Eu não vou me curvar ante suas condições!

-Ahn... Querido... Hehe, você não está em posição de poder dizer ou não o que eu posso exigir. É ou isso ou nada.

-Pode haver outros meios...

-Eu não posso mudar os termos, porque o que estou pedindo é a única coisa que vai me fazer feliz.

-Eu... Eu não estou preparado para isso... Eu...

-Não...

-Eu vou sair...

-Não!

-Preciso de um tempo para pôr a cabeça em ordem.

-Vai ser tarde demais! Morra agora e aqui! Fique comigo para sempre!

-Você não entende... Se eu só puder escolher agora, iria recusar de qualquer maneira.

-Mas você aceitou o trato!

-Mas você não havia especificado muita coisa... Não se brinca de morrer, assim...

-Ken, você vai se arrepender, eu juro!

-Você não está em posição de me ameaçar... Porque se você me matar sem meu consentimento, com certeza minha alma se recusará a acompanhar você. E então você não terá nenhum irmão novamente.

-E você não terá seus amigos! Pense, é uma troca justa.

-Você está tentando tirar minha sanidade... Eu aceito o risco... Vou ir embora... Não vou aceitar suas loucuras assim de cabeça quente.

-Não!!!

Mas Ken virou-se decidido e firme para a porta, e saiu sem olhar para trás. Como o esperado, sentiu mãos ávidas lhe agarrando as costas e tentando lhe impedir de continuar seu caminho, mas, se algum dia Kaori parecera mais forte, havia sido uma mera ilusão. Suas mãos eram insistentes, mas iam se enfraquecendo gradativamente, cansadas e fatigadas. Não haveria guerra. A primeira batalha estava aparentemente vencida.

--

_Estou cansado... E que fome... Está demorando tanto para alguém chegar... Se é que eles virão... Já se passou um dia inteiro, e eu não tive nada para comer nem beber... Não que eu estivesse me alimentando bem antes, mas ao menos eu tinha água... Minha boca está toda seca... Por favor, Aya... Venha logo! Eu preciso que você me salve!_

Omi passou a língua pelos lábios ressequidos mais uma vez, sentindo apenas uma desagradável sensação áspera. Havia passado muitas horas, mas ele quase não se movera do lugar. Ficou a maior parte do tempo sentado, encolhido, no canto mais afastado da janela, ou seja, na parte mais elevada do trailer, já que o outro lado deslizara alguns centímetros no barranco. Às vezes tentava se esgueirar para a frente, se esticando o máximo possível para reaver o espelho, mas a menor vibração o fazia recuar, com medo de cair e então não poder mais voltar. O que seria dele? Sofria fisicamente com as privações, e psicologicamente com a espera. O que faziam aqueles tontos que não vinham lhe resgatar? Yuki estava certa então? Se ao menos tivesse a companhia de Aya, sentiria-se melhor, mas nem isso... E quem saberia se ele não estava melhor a sós com Ken na Koneko? Tentava afastar a lembrança de Aya dormindo na cama de Ken de sua cabeça, mas, sinceramente, podia admitir – até porque, sozinho como estava, seria apenas para si mesmo, e era a única coisa racional que lhe restava: quanto mais tentava se esquecer, mais aquilo se fixava traiçoeiramente em sua mente. Qualquer outro pensamento que houvesse em sua mente apenas seguia paralelamente, como um acompanhante de significância mínima, a idéia do desamor.

Quando sentia sono, ou quando seu corpo se cansava de ficar sempre sentado, esticava-se de costas no chão. Era muito gostoso se alongar e relaxar o corpo tão tenso e cansado. Porém, todo conforto durava meros segundos naquele piso duro e gelado, e em poucos minutos ficava em posição fetal, os joelhos apoiados languidamente no queixo e os tornozelos abraçados pelos pulsos, todos os músculos tremendo perto de convulsionar. E então, a velha sensação de fragilidade e impotência se apossava de si. Estava à mercê do que os outros fariam, e ele não seria capaz de se livrar por conta própria. Isso só lhe ressaltava a impressão de que era insignificante. Ainda não compreendia como lhe suportaram na Weiss por tanto tempo se ele era tão frágil. Bem, quando estava com seu computador, ou de tocaia em algum bom lugar acompanhado de sua besta... Até que a história mudava... À distância, sua cabeça funcionava melhor. Mas nada lhe trazia pior sensação que uma batalha corpo a corpo. Várias vezes recebera ajuda em situações desse tipo, especialmente de Aya e Ken, que eram melhores em lutas corpo-a-corpo. Yohji não podia fazer nada, já que era ainda mais dependente da distância do que Omi, pois precisava de tempo para criar armadilhas. O playboy, na opinião do jovem, era relacionado à distância em muitos sentidos... De todos os Weiss, fora o que menos se interessara em se aproximar dele. É claro que em alguns momentos agia como um grande amigo, mas nunca era uma presença marcante em sua vida.

De repente, Omi abria seus olhos, assustado, e olhava ao redor, incrédulo. Aquilo não poderia ser realidade, poderia? Em geral as pessoas tinham vidas baseadas na rotina, estudando e trabalhando, vendo os amigos e amando, e só. Ele tinha uma sorte diferente, só não podia definir se isso era bom ou ruim. Bem, até o momento estava convencido de que era odiável ter uma vida tão agitada, mas certamente muitas pessoas dariam tudo para poder sentir aquelas emoções intensas e ver coisas tão sobrenaturais. Omi via e sentia infindáveis coisas estranhas, e não podia as entender, nem tinha tempo para tal coisa. Sua vida era cheia de retalhos de momentos cotidianos manchados por úlceras negras de noites de matanças. Odiava aquilo tudo, mas era o que tinha. Desejava apenas paz, calma. Ser um garoto normal. Mas esse tempo já havia passado, era um homem. A infância e adolescência perdidas estavam há muitos passos atrás, e o chibi só podia enxergar a sua frente um futuro nebuloso, onde suas próprias escolhas não tinham nenhum valor, e sua própria vida estava na mão de terceiros.

O que fazer enquanto esperava? Pensava e repensava na vida. E em Aya. Sua mente elucidava mais e mais detalhes daquele desagradável quadro que vira no espelho. Não podia aceitar traição. Durante todo o tempo em que estivera afastado de Aya, podia _sentir _o amor dele. Talvez não o aceitasse, não o desejasse nem o correspondesse do modo mais justo. Talvez não gostasse de pensar que era realmente amado e desejado. Seu medo havia cegado sua percepção das coisas, mas talvez, se fosse mais atento e mais lúcido, pudesse considerar aquela afeição até palpável.

Ken havia sido realmente uma ótima ajuda para lhe distrair das questões amorosas, mas o próprio moreno parecia escorregar em si mesmo às vezes. Nesses momentos, Omi se esforçava ao máximo para não transparecer que havia percebido. Em nenhum momento havia sentido algo mais que amizade, mas soube a usar em seus propósitos de afastar Aya de si. Não que não gostasse do jogador, mas era uma questão totalmente diferente. Em vez de ser uma relação de entrega mútua (ou quase), era mais uma proteção. Ken lhe servira de barreira, e enquanto ele, bem intencionado, pensava defender Omi de um maníaco insanamente apaixonado, na verdade estava apenas encobrindo uma realidade explícita. No fim das contas, Ken havia colaborado para manter Omi dependente e com medo da vida, o auxiliando a evitar o sofrimento que a passagem para a vida adulta lhe causaria. Não sentiu dor, então não pôde amadurecer. Seria eternamente a mesma criança. Ou não. O que estava passando agora e o que passara nos últimos tempos fora uma experiência bastante singular. Poderia lhe fazer alguma diferença, lhe tornar mais forte num futuro próximo. Isso caso sobrevivesse, é claro. Por enquanto, podia sentir-se apenas inseguro. Mas então, durante um dos poucos momentos em que Omi realmente esqueceu a visão que teve no espelho, ele enxergou para si mesmo um futuro brilhante, onde ele seria uma pessoa mais forte e madura, como seus amigos mais velhos. Não mais choraria de medo e solidão, e o amor lhe seria infindável. Caso não fosse amável, saberia que sua vida fora plena, e teria forças para recomeçar sempre que necessário. Agora precisava apenas esperar.

--

_Um dia já se passou... É impressão minha ou a cada dia que passa sinto um vazio maior? É esta casa... Está vazia... Como isso aconteceu?_ Aya avaliou sem muita emoção a aparência sombria que a Koneko assumira desde que três quartos de seus adoráveis porém problemáticos moradores sumiram misteriosamente. Não sentia medo. Sabia que o fantasma de sua irmã não apareceria, pois estava muito distante, descansando alegremente em algum lugar. Não sentia culpa nem dor. Na verdade, estava até aliviado. Só se preocupava agora com o fato de ninguém ter voltado até tão tarde da noite. Dera a si mesmo um dia de paz, para compensar o sofrimento que sentira durante tantos anos seguidos. Aquilo havia lhe fatigado mais do que imaginava. A sensação era mais ou menos como quando uma pessoa fazia exercícios pesados, mas só sentia o cansaço ao tomar um banho quente.

O telefone silencioso denunciava os sumiços aparentes, mas não havia nada que se pudesse fazer. Aya até tentara telefonar uma ou duas vezes para cada um dos três Weiss, mas todos – todos! – estavam fora de área. Ao menos, o espadachim consolou-se, ele tinha uma prioridade a seguir: Omi estava sumido há muito mais tempo, então seria por ele que começaria. Yohji seria o seguinte, caso não aparecesse – seu sumiço ainda era um tanto recente... Poucos dias comparados aos meses de Omi. Ken não era uma preocupação real, afinal, havia saído no mesmo dia. Talvez estivesse evitando voltar para casa cedo. Provavelmente estava constrangido com sua visão matinal e não queria ver Aya tão cedo. Como poderia explicar que havia adormecido ali porque simplesmente não queria ficar sozinho aquela noite? Havia sido mais um impulso. Mas Ken andara tanto tempo seguindo Omi como uma sombra (infelizmente para Aya, uma sombra bem-vinda) que até adquirira um certo odor que lembrava ao do chibi. Era a lembrança mais palpável da pessoa que mais amava. Ironicamente, a pessoa que também servira de rival e de pivô.

Preparou um café bastante amargo e sentou-se preguiçosamente no sofá, esticando as pernas por cima do estofado. Ninguém o pegaria em flagrante nesse momento de breve desleixo. Pegou o livro que estivera lendo ultimamente e abriu na página marcada. Antes de começar a leitura, ergueu o marcador de página e o pendurou entre os dedos como se fosse uma fita. A luz do abajur reluziu no filamento dourado. _Aya sempre quis que eu desse o par de brincos para a pessoa que eu amasse. Assim, ela saberia quem era. Desde que ela se acidentou, eu mesmo passei a usar um deles. E este outro... Nunca tive a oportunidade de dá-lo. Será que ela poderá enxergar do céu o brinco brilhar?_ O ruivo passara aquele dia repousando sua mente, mas estava decidido a voltar para suas buscas desesperadas no dia seguinte. Não desistiria de Omi assim tão fácil. Desviou o olhar do brilho e tentou iniciar a leitura, ainda que languidamente. Porém, logo perdia o foco, e seus pensamentos se voltavam para o ponto de onde nunca haviam saído: Omi.

Um barulho assustou Aya subitamente. A chave entrou indelicada no trinco e girou apressada e desajeitadamente. Entrou Ken, o rosto inchado e vermelho, bolsas enormes circundando seus olhos. Suas mãos tremiam quase que histericamente.

-Ken? O que houve? – o espadachim preocupou-se sinceramente, e se levantou. Antes, apenas cuidou para guardar cautelosamente o presente de sua irmã.

O jogador lhe olhou com as orbes quase vazias, em transe. Havia chegado ao lar, mas parecia não estar convencido disso. Estava em choque. Aya imediatamente o abraçou, assustado, e vendo que não havia reação, o postou no sofá, tirou os sapatos do amigo e trouxe uma xícara com café mais forte do que o bebido antes. O moreno bebeu em goles pequenos e rápidos, enquanto sua rápida respiração parecia voltar ao normal. Quando chegou ao fim, Aya estava ajoelhado no chão, ao seu lado, olhando para cima e esperando impacientemente por alguma explicação.

-Obrigado pelo café... Aya. Eu... Eu estava precisando.

-Não quero agradecimentos...

O jogador o olhou surpreso, mas logo sua expressão voltou ao desânimo misturado ao pavor, e lágrimas – obviamente não as primeiras – lhe escorreram pelo rosto.

-Nós nunca vamos ver Yohji novamente.

-...?

-Nem Omi...

_Como assim...? Nunca... mais...? Não...!_

-Que tipo de bobagem você está me dizendo?

Voz ríspida, não acreditando, não aceitando. E deu um tapa com o dorso da mão no rosto do companheiro. Sua cara virou bruscamente, mas o corpo não se moveu. Ken ainda não tinha forças para reagir. Desde que fechara a porta da casa de Kaori atrás de si tudo o que fizera foi chorar. A força que sentira antes minguava, e ele então notou que, apesar de imaginar que havia uma solução, não tinha a mínima idéia de por onde começar, e todas as opções imaginadas já haviam sido testadas, mas sem sucesso. Havia subido na moto, mas esperou longos minutos até sentir que tinha coragem de ligá-la e dirigir sem que cometesse nenhuma loucura. Sentia-se num beco sem saída, onde nenhuma opção era boa e tudo o que restava era morrer, ou perder a razão. Sentia, porém, que seu destino não lhe guardava nem uma opção nem outra, e teria de enfrentar tudo aquilo de peito aberto e sem armas. Não havia soluções, mas o problema urgia por alguma. Estava perdido, desamparado. Queria uma mãe, uma pessoa mais sábia, mais velha, que lhe apontasse uma solução, como os adultos sempre faziam quando ele era criança. Agora ele era adulto, tinha as soluções, certo? Não. Estava tão sem respostas quanto antes, e todos os túneis tinham um final desconhecido, e por onde quer que trilhasse o caminho era longo, pedregoso, com degraus traiçoeiros e quinas perigosas. Não havia luz para guiar seus passos. A única coisa que sabia ser capaz de fazer era chegar em casa e fugir por alguns instantes daquilo. Veria Aya, e, quem sabe, este já não soubesse o que fazer? Lembrou-se subitamente de que o ruivo acordara em sua cama, mas isso já não importava mais. Precisava de ajuda.

-Estou dizendo... Ok... Preciso de ajuda... Não sei o que fazer...

-Mas o que aconteceu?

E Ken contou, resumidamente, toda a situação. Aya prestava bastante atenção, concentrado, em alguns momentos. Em outros, sua expressão era de total descrença.

-Então quer dizer que um fantasma seqüestrou Omi e Yohji? ...Será que até você perdeu a razão, Ken?

-Mas estou dizendo!

O espadachim levantou-se, indo até a porta do quarto. Mas não entrou, apenas se encostou, suspirando.

-Sabe, estou cansado. Todo esse tempo eu vi as coisas mais estranhas. Mas nunca ouvi uma história mais ridícula que essa.

-Mas Aya...!

-É coisa de criança, eu diria at que é uma mentira inventada. – Aya parecia cansado, e ao mesmo tempo frio e altivo.

-Você precisa acreditar em mim...

-Que crédito você me dá?

-Que crédito _voc_ me dá??? Você dormiu comigo em minha cama sem meu consentimento! - a voz era raivosa, agressiva. Ken olhou para o espadachim com o olhar mais debochado que tinha.

-Sua idéia é ridícula. - a expressão fria e descrente não mudara nem um pouco. Ken fitou-o com olhos suplicantes, mas nada modificava aqueles olhos vazios.

-...Ok, Aya, entendi. Desisto. Vou fazer tudo sozinho.

-Eu não disse que não ia ajudar você...

-...?

-É ridículo, e o mais idiota de tudo isso é que... eu... acredito em praticamente tudo o que você disse. ...E sabe por quê? ...Por que é a única coisa que me restou para me agarrar. Já não sou mais um homem... Nem tenho vida... Vou adotar atitudes extremas para encontrar Omi e minha dignidade.

-O... Obrigado...

-Quanto ao crédito... Ontem eu decidi desligar os aparelhos de minha irmã... Já não havia mais solução.

-Sério...? – agora Ken é que estava surpreso e descrente.

-Eu... – Aya perdera sua expressão fria e assumira um suave rubor, e um sorriso ameno – Eu me sinto aliviado... –e deu uma curta risada desconsolada, cansada, enquanto seus olhos umedeciam – Acho que devia ter feito isso há muito tempo. Eu estava vendo até fantasmas, acredite! Talvez isso tenha ajudado a fazer com que eu aceitasse sua história. Eu via o fantasma dela... e ela me dizia coisas horríveis... que só me faziam sentir mais e mais culpado. E me sentia culpado também por não poder entender Omi e fazê-lo feliz. E tudo isso era completado com as tantas mortes que provoquei.

-Sinto muito...

-Quando cheguei em casa, tudo o que eu queria era que Omi estivesse me esperando de braços abertos, e eu iniciaria uma nova vida. Mas não aconteceu, e eu senti muito. Mas ainda assim, queria ter uma pessoa querida por perto. Um amigo. Alguém que me entendesse, ou tivesse me entendido em algum momento. E você... Você estava lá, dormindo. E você passou tanto tempo perto de Omi que estar perto de você era estar perto dele. E então... Talvez pareça bobagem, mas acho que me senti mais confortado assim. Não queria dormir sozinho no dia da morte de minha irmã. Libertei ela para a eternidade, e me libertei de toda a culpa que sentia, fosse por causa dela ou não.

-Desculpe por lhe cobrar isso, Aya. – Ken aproximou-se, pondo suavemente a mão no ombro do ruivo – você foi corajoso.

-Tudo bem... Você estava certo. Só que eu também não sei o que fazer por Omi... nem por Yohji, tanto faz. Estou num beco sem saída, igual a você.

_"Eles são tristes... Foi por causa desses pensamentos tristes que me mantive viva até agora..."_

-Aya... Espera...

_"Estou tão feliz!"_

-...talvez...

_...Risadas de satisfação. Sua palidez substituiu-se por um vivo rosado, e ela toda transbordava energia e saúde._

-O que foi, Ken?

_"Não!!!"_

-Talvez... Talvez tenha uma solução...

_Se algum dia Kaori parecera mais forte, havia sido uma mera ilusão. Suas mãos eram insistentes, mas iam se enfraquecendo gradativamente, cansadas e fatigadas._

-Qual é...?

-Não será preciso ajuda! Obrigado! Preciso ir!

-Mas Ken, já passou das dez da noite! Espere até amanhã!

-Você não ouviu quando contei a história?! Amanhã pode ser tarde demais!

- _Isso_ é insano!!!

-Não, Aya. - e cedeu um breve olhar cheio de confiança, mas ainda assim sério - Nunca estive mais lúcido.

Março/2004

Continua...

--

Comentários: este capítulo é quase anexo ao anterior, não acham? vou tomar mais cuidado agora, pois a história tende a correr um pouco, vou tentar ajeitar os próximos capítulos para que eu não perca o ritmo

Como sempre, COMENTEM! é muito muito muito importante para mim saber que há pessoas lendo xD Dêem suas opiniões, críticas... Tudo é aceito Bem, xingamentos descarados e sem motivo não, é claro ¬¬""" Obrigada pela atenção! Kissus!


	14. Capítulo 14

**Nota1:** Weiss Kreuz não pertece a mim, quem dera!

**Nota2:** Esta história contém yaoi. Nada explícito, mas ainda yaoi. Se isso não lhe agrada, use o botão "voltar" e seja feliz! Se isso lhe agrada, leia, e seja muito feliz!!!

**Nota3:** Comentar esta fic é uma gentileza! Autores precisam de comentários para sentirem-se encorajados a continuar com o trabalho árduo de escrever. Então comente! É fácil, prático, e você ainda gasta algumas calorias escrevendo. Basta escolher "Submit Review" naquela caixa lááá embaixo e clicar no Go! A opinião é muito importante, principalmente críticas construtivas, e encorajamentos para continuar também! Agradeço de todo o coração!

**Capítulo 14:**

Ken saiu de casa sem ao menos pensar duas vezes ou olhar para trás. Se o tivesse feito, veria o ruivo estupefato, o queixo caído, os olhos arregalados. Tudo em seu corpo mostraria sua surpresa. Mas o jogador já estava em cima de sua moto, a mente quase que em transe de tão concentrada que estava em seu único objetivo. Percorreu o caminho quase que automaticamente, sem notar os poucos transeuntes que circulavam atentos aos cantos escuros. Mais de uma vez quase se chocou contra postes e muros, e chegou até a entrar na sarjeta, prestes a desequilibrar. Nada disso importava mais. Já estivera à beira da morte antes, não era _ isso_ que iria lhe amedrontar. Além disso, tinha urgência de resolver logo aquela questão, não sabia quanto tempo seus amigos resistiriam.

Assim que chegou na casa, espantou-se como o cenário havia mudado. Apesar de já ser noite, nenhuma luz fora acesa, as paredes coagulavam-se em tons sombrios. As plantas daquele selvagem jardim haviam crescido para uma floresta densa, e o portão estava enroscado todo em plantas espinhosas. _Pensamentos ruins, hein? Não terei nenhum agora, por mais que me machuque nessa passagem. Mesmo que para me mover um mísero centímetro tenha que me arranhar, é a única opção disponível, é o meu único caminho traçado, e eu irei percorrê-lo_.

Ken estava saindo de sua racionalidade, andando quase que por reflexo, sonâmbulo. Vestiu sua bugnuck e começou a cortar cada caule, cada galho, formando uma pilha de madeira que escorria no chão um leite viscoso e mortal. Abriu o portão, que resistiu apenas à primeira puxada, com um rangido de metal oxidado. Não havia trilha nenhuma demarcada, mas o jogador sabia muito bem que caminho percorrer. Não por coincidência, era o mais complicado: galhos, urtigas, espinhos de meio metro, cipós e folhas cortantes formavam uma teia fechada que dificultava a visão, o caminhar e a própria localização. Quando estava na entrada, já havia estranhado aquele mato, mas parecia que ao embrenhar-se nele, resolvera adensar-se, e envolvê-lo como uma planta carnívora, prestes a engoli-lo com suas presas peçonhentas. A clareira aberta atrás dele logo era fechada por galhos maiores que caíam das plantas mais altas, formando um cercado por onde dificilmente se voltaria. Quando deu por si, Ken estava encurralado. Não podia recuar sequer um passo sem tropeçar em algum galho traiçoeiramente escondido no meio das grossas e muito largas folhas verde-escuras, e não havia muito espaço a frente para movimentar os braços e cortar as plantas. _Aposto como ela está dando tudo de si para evitar que eu chegue até ela. Já estava fraca antes, quando foi desafiada por mim, acabará por render-se..._ Muito lentamente e tentando fazer render ao máximo seu limitado espaço livre, conseguiu cortar superficialmente galhos mais finos, que abriram mais alguns centímetros livres e permitiram que o moreno continuasse retalhando as plantas que estavam mais próximas, num processo que parecia demorar uma eternidade.

Chegou apressado até a porta e checou uma última vez se estava com todas suas armas a postos. Só então notou que suas roupas estavam todas rasgadas, a pele perfurada empapando os tecidos de sangue. As feridas, agora que conhecidas, começavam a arder em contato com o grande volume de suor que o ex-jogador exalava. Mas não temeria isso, pois a barreira mais difícil já estava vencida. Estava certo do que aconteceria a seguir. Aquela porta não se abriria facilmente, então a chutou.

-Finalmente chegou, Ken...

Kaori estava sentada no chão, nua. O corpo infantil havia adquirido formas arredondadas, apesar de ela continuar pequena e magra, toda sua fragilidade exposta nos braços de graveto sem forças, as pernas quase ossudas estiradas languidamente no chão. Sua pele de pêssego não tinha nenhum brilho ou cor. Era toda palidez e fraqueza. Lembrava muito vagamente a Kaori que vira no primeiro dia em que a conheceu, quando era cheia de energia e vigor, ombros morenos. Os cabelos negros estavam mais compridos, escorrendo pelo colo e acumulando-se no ventre. Era como uma Vênus de cera.

Ken arregalou seus olhos, mas não de libido por aquele quadro sensual. Descansando em seu colo, adormecido e um tanto magro, estava Yohji. A saudade repuxou numa dolorosa fisgada o coração do jogador, que se precipitou na direção do amigo, cuja nuca era acariciada pelos dedos fininhos da morta. Ela o entregou para o amigo sem sequer tentar prendê-lo, totalmente submissa. O moreno abraçou o amigo possessivamente, agarrando aquele corpo mole, mas morno e pulsante. _Está vivo! Está vivo, está vivo, está vivo...!_ A felicidade comprimiu-o num supetão, grande e forte demais para que pudesse agüentar. Seus olhos umedeceram-se. Se pudesse congelar tal instante, o faria, com certeza. Apertou os braços ao redor do playboy, afundando seu rosto naquela massa desgrenhada de cabelos dourados, sentindo o cheiro de suor e poeira acumulados. Os fios curtos pareciam sujos, assim como sua pele. Ken suspirou tristemente, pensando o quanto estar nesse estado lhe seria desagradável, se o soubesse. Ainda que fosse um peso morto, _dessa vez_ o moreno tinha certeza que possuía seu amigo de verdade, e que não era mais nenhuma ilusão.

Queria prolongar-se no momento, mas também queria tirar satisfações.

-Resolveu ser boazinha agora? – Ken disse triunfalmente, quase arrogante de ter vencido uma entidade tão maligna. Só num fundo muito subconsciente tinha temor de que não fosse ser tão fácil assim.

-Está satisfeito? Devolvi a você aquele a quem ama... Agora me deixe. – os olhos desafiavam com ares de caridosa superioridade, apesar da voz estar fraca, suplicante e mal-humorada.

-Não fale desse modo... Yohji é apenas meu amigo.

-Como quiser... Mas se está satisfeito por eu ter lhe devolvido o que tanto queria, agora me deixe aproveitar mais alguns séculos em solidão.

-E então você chantageia um novo "irmão", que poderia até ser meu bisneto?

-Ora, - e riu baixinho, ainda assim debochadamente - sempre há a possibilidade, mas nenhuma felicidade é completa...

-Não posso permitir que repita a mesma crueldade mais uma vez!

-Feh... Quanto heroísmo de sua parte... Não é à toa que gostei de você. Tão puro, ne? Tão... Capaz...! Mas não é isso que importa. Pense menos nesta podre humanidade que abandona crianças e as deixa morrerem de fome, e pense mais no que você pode fazer por si mesmo! Não vê o quanto está miserável? Você é um trapo de ser humano, e eu _sei_ que você não será capaz de me destruir. Talvez eu encontre um novo irmão, mais interessante que você, e que me ame verdadeiramente, aceitando se juntar a mim na eternidade!

-Você é uma incorrigível... Odeio você por isso!

-Oh, continua um herói... Hum... O que pretende fazer então? Dar-me palmadas no bumbum? Oh, papai, oh, maninho, fui uma menina muito má... Que isso! Eu te dei Yohji, me dê liberdade! Estou cansada dessa sua hipocrisia, essa vontade de ser bonzinho. Ninguém tem piedade de verdade, você provou isso! Fui gentil, entreguei esse rapaz, e você continua me fazendo cobranças!?

-Eu sofri muito... Agora estou feliz, mas foi às custas de muito esforço! Não desejo este sofrimento a ninguém!

-Isso não permitiria que a pessoa amadurecesse? Sua estima por seu amigo aumentou muito mais quando percebeu que nunca mais poderia tê-lo, não? Você sofreu em silêncio, mas vi suas lágrimas de felicidade quando pôde tocar novamente sua pele e deitar um beijo em suas faces...

-Eu sentiria esta felicidade todos os dias de minha vida, e já sentia, até você me privar disso tudo...!

-Não, você está dizendo isso agora apenas por orgulho, para me contrariar. Aposto que negará com a mesma intensidade quando eu disser que foi de poupar os outros do sofrimento que Omi não foi capaz de ser homem até ?

-É o mesmo menino fraco e indefeso de sempre. Não o deixou enfrentar seus medos... Nunca imaginou... Aliás, nunca _passou pela sua cabeça_ que Omi poderia reunir coragem de assumir Aya após algumas crises? Você flagrou uma ou duas vezes, mas em vários momentos ele se rendia aos beijos daquele seu colega. Então lhe batia um novo medo, mas a intensidade diminuía. Você não permitiu que este processo acabasse, e nem era para proteger Omi.

-Era sim!

-Não, você convenceu a si mesmo de que protegia Omi porque era para o bem dele! Escondeu suas intenções na mesma máscara de heroísmo que vestiu desde que chegou aqui!

- O que você está tentando dizer?

-Você estava defendendo Omi porque isso impediria que ele fraquejasse por Aya. Assim, o teria para si.

-Está mentindo... Eu sempre soube que não tinha chances com ele.

-Mas teve sua companhia, seu afeto, sua proximidade... E não teve o sofrimento de o ver efetivamente nos braços de outra pessoa.

-E Ouka...? Eu o incentivei a ficar com ela!

-Porque você sabia que isso o afastaria do Aya. E, como tinha certeza de que Omi nunca a amaria de verdade, logo que ele notasse isso correria para você! Ao menos na sua teoria.

-Está dizendo então que o bem que fiz a Omi na verdade foi um mal, e ainda por cima para atender aos meus próprios propósitos... Mas eu sei porque você diz isso. Está me perturbando porque assim você ganha forças! Mas não vou acreditar nessas suas insinuações injustas! Continuará fraca!

Ela deu uma risadinha.

-Não sou tontinha como você, meu maninho amado... Se eu disse isso, é porque é verdade. Se não fosse, não o machucaria, e seria inútil.

-...

-Não vou mais me alimentar de você então. Deixo-o ir, se quiser, com seu orgulho heróico intacto. Apenas não me incomode mais. Está parecendo um mosquito rondando minha orelha enquanto tento dormir.

-Está bem...

E, ajeitando Yohji em seus braços, preparou-se para sair. Estava tudo ajeitado então. Todos felizes. Abriu a porta, mas ouviu uma risadinha baixa, logo abafada pela mão. Tinha algo de errado...? Sim, óbvio. _Tão_ óbvio que se sentiu ridículo e terrivelmente culpado. Omi!

Virou-se novamente para o espírito, tão rapidamente que o corpo inerte de Yohji não acompanhou e caiu desajeitadamente. Ken arrumou-o sentado contra a parede, e pulou furioso para cima de Kaori, a bugnuck pressionando seu pescoço delicado.

-Cretina! Esperava que eu me esquecesse de Omi?

-E não esqueceu? Só lembrou porque me descuidei e ri!

-Onde ele está?

-Não direi!

-Onde ele está???

-Eu lhe dei Yohji de mão beijada e ainda quer reclamar?

-Mas eu _amo_ Omi! Quero ser o primeiro a vê-lo! Só assim terei alguma chance de ser amado por ele!

-Ah, ok... Então você nem está apaixonado por Yohji, ne? Pode deixá-lo aqui que eu te mostro então onde o seu caçula amado está...

-Não! Também não quero isso!

-Ah, você quer final feliz inteirinho para você, então! Que exigente! – caçoou - Você é cansativo, rapaz! Se diz herói, mas não teve piedade nem por um instante da minha história.

-Passado é passado. Cuide do seu futuro quando eu lhe deixar, que eu cuidarei do meu. Mas eu não seria herói se salvasse Omi, seria apenas honesto.

E apertou mais a bugnuck contra a goela da moça. Era um fantasma, mas pelo o jeito havia pego emprestado o corpo de alguém, pois ela começou a engasgar com a pressão.

-Está doendo? Nem estou usando o lado afiado. Liberte Omi!

-Ok... – silvou tão baixo e desgostosa que Ken mal pôde ouvir.

-Onde ele está? – diminuiu a pressão da arma.

-Espere, não se precipite! Na minha época de vida, os jovens eram mais pacientes...

-Não gaste meu tempo! Você fez isso várias vezes, e ele deve estar a um fio de vida!

Então Ken virou a palma para cima, encostando o fio das lâminas em Kaori.

-Certo, rapaz... Chame Aya aqui e eu direi a ele onde está Omi. Aya o resgatará, e quando estiver são e salvo em casa, você poderá vê-lo novamente.

Ken sentiu novamente o gosto cítrico da chantagem sobre si. Com certeza Kaori estava contrariada por ter perdido todas as batalhas. A única coisa que lhe restava era não permitir a Ken uma vitória completa.

-Seu corpo... É humano, não é? Está sangrando. Se ele morrer, Omi estará liberto, não?

-Sim, mas... – ela agora chorava, desesperada com a dor do corte que ia se aprofundando em sua carne – Mas você nunca o acharia a tempo...

-Ok, eu procuro...

-Quê?

-Kaori, você não terá uma alma para lhe acompanhar nessa segunda desencarnação. E não terá cumprido nenhuma de suas más intenções...

-É... Quanto tempo desperdiçado, ne? Mas você nunca poderia chegar perto de mim o suficiente para me matar se não tivesse me enfraquecido antes... Parabéns...

-Mesmo assim, não serei mau como você. Não a acompanharei com minha alma, mas vou estar aqui velando seu corpo enquanto você desfalece – e dessa vez, rapidamente.

-Eu... Odeio você... Irmão...

E fechou os olhos, entregue. Ken a segurou carinhosamente com o braço livre, e rapidamente cortou sua jugular. Mais sangue derramou-se sobre as vestes já tingidas de rubro, em um esguicho que em poucos segundos cessou. Ela arregalou os olhos assustadoramente, e então os fechou. Parecia serena. Ele segurou sua mão carinhosamente e beijou sua testa.

-Durma em paz, irmã.

E ficou assim, inerte, entregue, como que hipnotizado, velando o adeus de Kaori. Não parecia haver dor em seu rosto, e isso o aliviou. Que bela imagem era ela! Uma bonequinha de cera fria e imóvel, o corpo macio e desnudo ternamente enlaçado em seus braços fortes. Fora dificílimo conseguir vencê-la, e agora sua vida se esvaía tão ordinariamente... Era tudo tão simplório, tão sem honra, tão humilhante. Olhou carinhosamente para aquela a quem ele tanto odiara, e então ela era apenas, e novamente, uma menina indefesa e triste, cujo único e simples desejo era ter uma mão para segurá-la. Fora uma menina má, muito má, mas agora seguiria em paz.

Ergueu-a no colo e a levou até sua cama, onde a cobriu com um cobertor e a deixou ali, morta. Quando saiu do quarto, juraria que estava adormecida, que seu peito arfava serenamente no embalo de algum sonho feliz.

Voltando para a sala, viu Yohji no chão. Ainda estava inconsciente. Um desespero se aterrou em seu âmago. Poderia não haver um final feliz? E se fosse _realmente_ tarde demais? _Ele pode estar em coma, ou qualquer coisa assim..._ Ajoelhou ao seu lado, literalmente o ajuntando do chão como se fosse um monte de roupas sujas. Mas é claro, Yohji não era nada disso, era muito mais importante. Ken diria _essencial._ Apoiou numa das palmas a nuca do amigo, deixando sua cabeça em pé. _Yohji não está acordando..._

Resolveu sair daquela terrível casa. Mesmo que tivesse aparentemente vencido Kaori, não queria se arriscar a ver aquele corpo se reerguendo. Bem, ter medo de fantasmas não é de todo mal se for só de vez em quando. Já dera o melhor de sua coragem, e embora se pudesse pensar que depois de se confrontar contra as piores coisas, se tornaria resistente a elas, isso não era uma regra. Agora que se via vitorioso tinha muito mais medo, pois tudo estava bom demais para ser verdade. De total impossibilidade de vitória, agora estava tudo subitamente acabado. Queria estar feliz. Sentir o peso dissipar-se magicamente de suas costas, a tensão fluindo para fora. Mas não podia evitar o medo de que, caso baixasse a guarda, fosse surpreendido numa emboscada.

Quando abriu a porta, mal pôde acreditar... Tudo bem que, caso a floresta fosse obra da suposta energia maligna da garota, agora estaria murcha. Na verdade, estava muito mais que isso: havia sumido completamente, se tornado um mero jardim seco, há muitos anos finito. Deitou então Yohji na grama, e estapeou levemente seu rosto, tentando acordá-lo Nenhuma reação. Apesar de estar quente, apesar de respirar, não respondia a nenhum dos estímulos.

-Yohji... Por favor, acorde...

Pela cabeça do moreno começou a passar inúmeras possibilidades de acontecimentos. Pelo o que será que havia passado? O quanto havia sofrido? Estaria com fome, com sede? _Yohji, não vá me decepcionar agora... Finalmente vamos estar bem...!_ Uma lágrima acumulou-se no canto de seu olho direito. _Não pense que não estou me importando com você... Você sabe o quanto eu quero que fique bem, não? Faça uma força! Acorde!_ Vendo que seus esforços eram inúteis, amarrou o loiro em suas costas e subiu em sua moto, conduzindo-os até a Koneko. Vencida Kaori, podia se dar ao luxo de dirigir calmamente, com muito cuidado para que o playboy não escorregasse para o asfalto. Apesar de todo esse desvelo, ele não se fixava em seu foco principal. Ken começou a devanear, a sonhar acordado... Omi... Sua grande paixão. Tudo o que restava agora era salvá-lo antes de Aya, mostrar como o amava muito mais, como andara muito mais preocupado que ele.

Visualizava: chegaria a um lugar remoto, onde encontraria o chibi inconscientemente estirado e miserável no chão. Não haveria ninguém por perto. Ele acariciaria então seu rosto delicadamente, e este abriria seus olhinhos cansados lentamente. Primeiro, agiria como se fosse um dia qualquer. Depois, lembrando-se do terrível cativeiro ao qual estivera submetido, surpreenderia-se de estar são e salvo nos braços do amigo. Então Ken lhe contaria tudo pelo o que passara até salvá-lo, e Omi choraria, comovido. Então os dois se beijariam, e o pequeno não poderia recusar tal abuso, pois estaria muito grato para recusar qualquer movimento. E então... Bem, não tinha nenhum plano para depois, seu foco era ganhar a atenção do rapaz, nunca chegara a pensar no que aconteceria depois, e como seria o relacionamento. Ken estava convencido que isso se devia ao fato de que ele nunca tivera uma chance palpável antes. Mas... Agora tinha...!

Uma única estratégia era requerida agora: evitar que Aya chegasse primeiro. Por esse motivo exato que, estando ainda há uma quadra de casa, desligou a moto e seguiu a pé, deslizando seu automóvel por um lado, e carregando Yohji sobre o ombro do outro. Entrou cuidadosamente em casa, e notou com um sorriso satisfeito que o espadachim dormia pesadamente no sofá. Como esperado, ele resolvera esperar Ken para que assim que este chegasse, pudesse ter notícias, e, quem sabe, os dois não iriam juntos atrás de Omi?

A noite já avançava a largo, o relógio indicava que era três da madrugada. Ken levou silenciosamente Yohji no colo até o quarto, e o acomodou na cama.

-Você não gostaria de acordar e me tirar mais essa preocupação...?

_Não é que eu esteja morrendo por ele, mas não poderei procurar Omi se minha cabeça ficar por aqui. Só meu coração não será o suficiente para achá-lo..._

-Eu deveria cuidar e zelar você como fez comigo, não? Sinto-me culpado, mas... Aya está cansado, e se você ficou tão pouco tempo longe e está assim, como estará Omi? Tenho certeza de que você defenderia que eu devo procurá-lo agora. ...Não é?

O corpo de Yohji não se moveu um centímetro a mais para responder. De fato, o playboy nem sabia o que estava acontecendo, não tinha nenhuma opinião no momento. Estava apenas sonhando, ou algo assim. Mas Ken precisava dizer aquelas coisas. Desculpas. Desculpas esfarrapadas para Yohji, ou talvez para si mesmo. Nada substituiria o cuidado que Yohji precisava agora. Mas havia Omi... Ken se dividia entre sua ansiedade de encontrar Omi e a necessidade moral de cuidar de seu melhor amigo. _Aya está dormindo tão profundamente... Não se acordará, então eu continuarei na vantagem..._

Foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo d'água. _Ele deve estar terrivelmente desidratado se não bebeu nada desde que foi embora... Sem contar que na noite anterior nós já tínhamos bebido juntos, e álcool desidrata... Será que faz mal dar água para alguém inconsciente?_ Acabou decidindo por uma esponja encharcada. A pôs na boca do amigo, para ao menos umedecer a boca, e, caso ele acordasse, havia um copo cheio ao seu lado. Tratou também de deixar, antes de sair, um recado escrito em cima do rosto de Aya, para que ele cuidasse de Yohji. Seria conveniente de muitos modos...

--

Omi remexeu-se doloridamente no duro piso. Não conseguia mais dormir, já que seu corpo doía. Sentia fome, e uma sede torturante. Já nem pensava mais em Aya, nem em coisa nenhuma. Estava como um moribundo, e nem poderia se erguer sobre as pernas. Cada minuto demorava como uma hora inteira, e nem dormir para passar o tempo conseguia mais. Estava totalmente escuro, e o máximo que enxergava era uma penumbra formada pelo escasso luar que passava pela diminuta janela. Tentara abrir a porta, quem sabe se forçasse conseguisse vencer a barreira de Yuki? Os dedos já estavam escalavrados, em carne viva. Especialmente as juntas lhe doíam. Aquela era a pior das torturas. Precisava sair de lá, e não conseguia. _Morrer afogado não parece tão má idéia agora... _Morte. A morte lhe parecia muito atraente em comparação àquele sofrimento todo. Mas seria resistente. Aya poderia chegar para lhe salvar a qualquer hora! _Se ao menos eu pudesse pegar aquele maldito espelho novamente, saberia o que está acontecendo, se estou perto de ser salvo... E então poderia decidir se resisto ou se me entrego._ Decidiu arriscar um pouco, então: pegaria o espelho, que seria um fator decisivo em suas opções. E seria decisivo na sorte também, pois na tentativa poderia escorregar penhasco abaixo.

Podia apenas enxergar um círculo disforme. Era um acinzentado escuro muito mesclado com o negror geral, mas ainda assim estava localizado. Omi não conseguia nem se ajoelhar. Qualquer movimento brusco lhe doía toda a barriga. Foi então deslizando como um caramujo pelo chão, lentamente. Tinha consciência de que demorava nessa atividade de percorrer poucos metros. As rodas abaixo de si rangiam contra o solo, havia um sensível mas desconfortável deslocamento.

-Diga boas-vindas para o seu ridículo suicídio, Omi Tsukiyono...

Deitado de bruços como estava, quase adormeceu para tentar aliviar seu desconforto, mas um novo movimento do trailer o botava novamente alerta. Acabou sentindo em algum momento que seus dedos tocaram alguma coisa, mas estava tão na ponta que não conseguia agarrar. Foi arrastando em beliscadas para mais perto, até que conseguiu pegar. Então, de costas, voltou até seu lugar original, muito lentamente. Aquilo havia sido estressante, estava banhado em suor de nervosismo, acentuando a sede. Mas a primeira e mais difícil prova já havia passado. Pegou o espelho, e com um suspiro pensou em Aya. Uma imagem de luz fraca apareceu. Omi quase pulou de excitação, uma nova alegria. Lágrimas lhe vieram quando pôde levar embora a saudade da imagem de seu querido.

-Aya... Está dormindo tão angelicalmente... Parece bem...

Observou um tanto preocupado que ele estava no sofá, mas tudo bem, desde que não fosse na cama de Ken. Admirou seu amado mais um pouco, e então procurou por Yohji. Este dormia um tanto quanto ridiculamente com uma esponja entalada na boca. _Por que raios ele está assim?_ Por fim, Ken.

-Ken!!!

Omi gritou como se o moreno pudesse ouvir através do espelho. Ainda assim, estava muito comovido, vendo que ao menos alguém estava o procurando na calada da noite. Observou mais um pouco, procurando achar pontos de referência para localizar o amigo. Logo desanimou: Ken estava indo na direção errada. O chibi cruzou os dedos, torcendo para que seu amigo resolvesse mudar de rumo. Não adiantava. Todo seu pensamento positivo não tinha efeito nenhum naquele lugar, milagres não aconteciam. Blasfemou contra os deuses, por que aquilo acontecia a ele? Foi tomado de súbito desespero. Será que só lhe restava jogar-se na água. Já não havia mais lágrimas para chorar, só sal que ressecava e repuxava suas faces avermelhadas.

-Maldição! Esta porta não vai abrir nunca?

E novamente, gritando desesperado, arranhou e empurrou a porta. Sabia que não adiantava, mas não tinha mais nada para fazer, e também era um modo de descarregar a raiva. Sua mão esbarrou naquela maçaneta que se recusava até mesmo a se mover. Nada aconteceu. E nada acontecia, mesmo que a segurasse com firmeza e a empurrasse com força. Não havia esperanças.

_Aya..._ Omi olhou novamente para aquela imagem confortadora no espelho, enquanto soluçava com um nó na garganta. Beijou mil vezes o gélido vidro, e pensou novamente em todas as coisas amáveis que um dia sonhara viver com seu amor.

_Quem dera eu tivesse aproveitado a chance que tive. Se eu morresse agora, ao menos teria uma lembrança feliz. O problema é que vou mesmo morrer agora... Aya, arrependo-me de não ter lhe beijado com vontade, de não ter lhe abraçado todas as vezes que pude. Foram infinitas chances e eu apenas temi aquilo que eu tanto queria. Não tive coragem. Mas quem sabe agora você se orgulhe de mim... Vai ser a primeira decisão racional que tomarei, e a mais importante... Espero que você saiba que, em vida, amei você... E que, na morte, estarei olhando por você... Mas não agüento mais... Esse sofrimento é insuportável, vou comer minha própria carne daqui a pouco... Não quero mais pensar nisso. É necessário fazer agora..._

Omi reuniu todas as suas forças e ficou novamente em pé, de frente para a janela. Bastaria alguns passos, esperar alguns segundos até o trailer desequilibrar totalmente, e estaria acabado. Talvez sentisse um pouco de dor, mas não seria nada comparado ao que sentira até o momento. Mal conseguia ficar esticado, de tanto que seu estômago doía. Olhou novamente para a frente, e sentiu que suava frio. Tomar uma decisão era muito mais fácil que realizá-la. Será que não seria mesmo capaz de esperar mais um dia ou dois? Resolveu dar o primeiro passo, mas parecia que haviam drenado suas forças para muito longe de suas pernas, que ficavam em pé mais por não se lembrarem mais para que serviam do que por teimosia. Se Aya soubesse que Omi estava morto, como será que iria se sentir? Ficaria arrasado? Ou não faria diferença nenhuma? _Aya, eu amo muito você... Não quero que sofra, quero ver você sorrindo sempre para mim... Mas será que você não sentirá nada? Será que já não significo coisa alguma para você? Queria, uma última vez, saber que você me ama, saber que você vai sofrer, que terá uma saudade terrível, e que chorará todos os dias e todas as noites por um ano inteiro. Não quero que sofra, porque te amo; mas preciso que sofra, porque quero que me ame... O quanto você sentirá quando eu me for? Quero saber... Mas sinto que abandonar este mundo sem ter visto você uma última vez de verdade é o que mais me dói. Dói porque irei permanentemente. Não poderei beijá-lo em meus sonhos, nem observar você de longe... Mas... É necessário. Eu havia tomado uma decisão, preciso manter a honra e cumpri-la..._

Algumas lágrimas minguadas escorreram por seu rosto até a altura dos lábios... Mas sua sede não permitia que mais água escorresse. Suas pernas não pareciam querer obedecer ao movimento consciente, mas sem perceber Omi já estava andando. O trailer lentamente começou a ranger, se movendo na terra fofa que devia estar abaixo dele, e também se inclinava perigosamente.

-Aya...

Omi chegou à extremidade oposta, e em poucos segundos que não se poderia dizer se Omi os sentiu como uma eternidade ou como fugazes, o veículo inclinou-se ao mesmo tempo em que escorregava. _Parece com a sensação de uma montanha-russa logo antes da primeira descida..._ Na escuridão daquela noite, Omi não teve sequer tempo de gritar, apenas ouviu o barulho do trailer rolando e das árvores e pedras com as quais se chocava. Antes de parar, afundar ou se chocar contra qualquer coisa, o chibi perdeu a consciência.

Abril/2004

Continua...

**Comentários da Autora:**

Aviso:Bem, este foi o último capítulo completo que eu tinha!!! A partir de agora meu trabalho só dobrará, então espero incentivos! Não precisa ser elogio, não precisa ser longo, preciso apenas saber que há pessoas lendo... Felizmente já recebi alguns comentários desde que postei a fic aqui, mas não custa nada continuar, ne?? carente

Inutilidade: Espero sinceramente que ninguém tenha percebido um tremendo erro de roteiro que cometi e eu ainda por cima aviso!!! mas como já escrevi há vários meses, seria terrível ter que mudar tanta coisa de repente... É que começo de história, eu não gosto muito deste capítulo... Meus favoritos na verdade são os 2 capítulos anteriores a este, e todas as seqüencias de terror, que foi uma inovação prá mim e um grande prazer escrever... Agora que aparentemente Kaori Yuki homenagem descarada foi pro beleléu, vou pensar em outra maneira de manter o terror da história! 0/

É que... apesar de este capítulo parecer "final", ainda vai haver algumas questõezinhas prá resolver, eu adoro conflitos! (O)/ Por isso continuem lendo...

**_E comentem, por favor!!!_**


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15:

_Ouch, minhas costas doem._.. Aya logo abanou a cabeça, sentindo cócegas no nariz. Deu um tapa em si mesmo, pensando que era algum incômodo mosquito. Quando viu, um bilhete caíra ao seu lado no sofá. Seu primeiro pensamento fora Omi, mas logo reconheceu a caligrafia de Ken. Flashes de sua memória voltaram então, todas as surpresas do dia anterior. Terminando de ler o recado, o espadachim quase rasgou o papel de ódio.

_No fim das contas ele me enganou... Está ganhando um monte de tempo a minha frente... E eu cuidando de Yohji... Ah não...!_ Aya, cheio de raiva, amassou a nota, e tomou partido de sua usual praticidade e ligou para um pronto-socorro. Enquanto esperava, fez um chá de hortelã para si, pacientemente. _Se até Yohji está aqui... Quer dizer que talvez encontrar Omi seja possível agora! Droga, por que Ken fez isso!? Que infantilidade querer chegar primeiro... Yohji é o melhor amigo dele, ele que deveria tomar a responsabilidade! Omi... Só de saber que talvez você esteja salvo já me sinto feliz. Só poderia ficar mais ainda caso fosse o primeiro a lhe ver novamente, seus olhos vítreos, seu sorriso calmo..._ Ainda mergulhado nesses pensamentos amorosos, Aya foi lentamente içado para fora deles pelo som da ambulância que ficava mais e mais intensa. Os médicos estranharam a situação, mas Aya explicou algo sobre o playboy ter passado um final de semana inteiro sozinho em casa bebendo álcool e tudo mais... E partiu para ver Omi.

--

-Merda! Estou há séculos passando por tudo que é lugar e nada de encontrar Omi! Bem que aquela garota podia ter dado uma pista...

Ken reclamava em voz alta para si mesmo enquanto observava o sol nascer. Passaram-se horas de procura intensa, e nada de Omi! A luminosidade pálida se erguia numa manhã gelada. Pelo caminho contrário ia o ponteiro do combustível, e uma parada se fez necessária. O moreno se encontrava no momento em uma linda inclinação rodeada de árvores, um açude mais abaixo do morro. A estrada tinha quatro pistas, e ao lado direito havia várias pequenas lojas de souvenirs, bares e restaurantes. Alguns quilômetros à frente, encontrou um posto de gasolina, e ali parou. Enquanto esperava um sonolento rapaz vir atendê-lo, começou a sentir todo o cansaço acumulado pesar-lhe nas costas. Precisava urgentemente dormir um sono longo e repousante, sobre um futon bem macio e sob várias camadas de cobertor de lã.

Assim que terminou de abastecer, Ken se dirigiu ao bar mais próximo que havia ali, e parou para descansar e comer alguma coisa. _Sou humano, no fim das contas..._ Pediu um chocolate quente com chantilly, e, logo após a atendente se retirar para preparar seu pedido, ficou observando o movimento em volta. _É muito cedo, mas já há tanta gente acordada!_ Havia um belo jovem sentado ao pé do balcão. O jogador reparou nele em especial porque tinha o mesmo tamanho de Omi, apesar do rosto aparentar menos idade. Ele parecia muito preocupado, envolto numa confusão de papéis e fotos. Curioso, e notando que sua bebida demorava, Ken aproximou-se.

-Posso ajudar?

-Não, obrigado! – foi a resposta apressada.

-Mas o que houve?

-Eu preciso de mais uma matéria e... Oh, sinto muito! – e a pilha que estava organizando desmoronou. Não pela primeira vez.

-Quê?

-Com licença!

-Espere!

-Por quê?

-Você... Você não é repórter?

-Com licença!... – o telefone celular do jovem apitou – Moshi-moshi? ...Oh, um acidente? Kata-san, você sabe que odeio sangue... Não pode encaminhar outro...? Não...? Ok, farei o sacrifício... O que não faço por minha carreira, ne? Oh sim, por um fio, entendo... Qual a localização? ...Sim, estou anotando... Certo!

-Você _é_ um repórter!

-Sim, e daí? Um repórter ordinário, isso sim... – e olhou desapontado para baixo, para as próprias mãos que brincavam nervosamente com o lápis de ponta rombuda.

-Mas...

-Não consigo sequer olhar um acidente! Daqui a pouco não vou mais ser um repórter... Meu editor parece que implica comigo... Só me passa matérias de acidentes e assassinatos...

-Ore... Talvez ele esteja tentando ajudar você a vencer este medo!

-Ah, muito engraçado... É só implicância mesmo... Agora tenho que reunir coragem e ir lá...

-Não se preocupe, eu vou com você!

-Hein? Eu não pedi que você se metesse nos meus assuntos!

-Mas mesmo assim você desabafou... Aposto que se sente bem melhor, não?

-Não... Agora mais uma pessoa sabe do meu fracasso.

-Não há fracasso, você sequer fez a matéria! Vamos lá e pesquisar!

-Por que tanto interesse em mim? Por que quer me acompanhar? ...Você está por acaso com segundas intenções...? ...Eu... Eu tenho uma namorada, entendeu?

-E eu lá vou me interessar por você!? Só quero estar perto!

-Você é um maníaco?

-Não...

-Está na hora de _você_ me dar explicações!

-Que desconfiado! ...Ok. Um amigo meu desapareceu e já não sei mais onde procurar, então vou seguir a ordem dos desastres!

-Oh, estou com um desesperado...! – exclamou sem animação – Vamos lá então.

-Arigatou, ...?!

-Sakurai. Agora levante-se!

-Ah... E o meu pedido...? Será que...?

-As notícias não esperam!!! Deixe para lá! Vamos!

E então ambos correram para fora do bar. Ken agilmente montou em sua moto enquanto o jovem repórter se atrapalhava procurando pelas chaves. Saíram em disparada. O jogador não poderia dizer se estava ansioso ou o quê, mas desde que olhara para aquele rapaz tivera a intuição de que ele poderia ajudá-lo, e agora sentia profundamente que o acidente para o qual se dirigiam tinha algo a ver com Omi. Apesar de se tratar de um acidente, o moreno sentia-se estranhamente calmo. Prevalecia uma serenidade de vitória, com a certeza de que seria superior por conquistar o amor do chibi. Não que já tivesse o feito, mas tinha certeza que assim seria. Seu grande objetivo seria cumprido! Imerso em seu orgulho foi que Ken chegou até aquele fatídico penhasco. A polícia ainda não havia conseguido escorregar pela íngrime e perigosa descida, e a sirene de uma ambulância se aproximava de muito longe. Começou a fazer perguntas ao redor, perguntas que ninguém se preocupava ou tinha tempo para responder. Parecia que o tempo estava correndo em sentido contrário, chegara perto da solução mas não conseguira tocá-la. Não podia esperar mais. Agradeceu a Sakurai e então praticamente se atirou para baixo, impulsivamente.

-Ken!

O lindo repórter se inclinou sobre a faixa de contenção, assustado com o possível suicídio de seu novo conhecido. Mas Ken escorregava elegantemente, desacelerando a queda encostando a mão no paredão, enquanto seu pé servia de apoio e equilíbrio, freqüentemente machucando-se com os muitos galhos e raízes que atravessavam aquela pedra em direção ao ar livre. Logo ultrapassava a junta policial, deixando-os para trás. Vários gritaram por ele, aquele intrometido que vinha lhes dar mais trabalho ainda. Mas Ken estava obstinado... Nada mais lhe tinha importância. Seus olhos já não mais notavam a movimentação ao redor. Omi. Omi. Poderia repetir o nome mil vezes e nunca se enjoar dele. Tinha certeza de que o encontraria. O conquistaria. Se conseguira ir tão bem até o momento, só podia ser porque o destino estava, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ao seu favor.

Deu um último escorregão e saltou para a terra. Ainda ali era inclinado, mas visivelmente menos íngrime. Era a última parte daquela queda, após aquela pequena aplainada, o chão descia abruptamente. O trailer havia se prendido, felizmente, a alguns galhos de árvores maiores e mais resistentes, e apenas por isso não havia caído na água agitada que havia há alguns metros abaixo. Agora Ken podia até sentir o cheiro de Omi. O trailer estava deitado de lado, a porta no lado de cima, as rodas ao lado oposto de onde Ken se encontrava. Foi até aquele lado, e notando que não havia nenhum perigo, como vazamentos, resolveu escalar pela parte inferior do veículo. No fim de sua subida, e tomando cuidado para não fazer o trailer escorregar, usou a bugnuck para rasgar a porta amassada (e por isso mesmo impedida de abrir). Espiou para dentro, já sentindo o coração acelerar. Por um instante, teve a louca idéia de que, no lugar de Omi, encontraria desmaiado o corpo de Kaori. Quando chegasse perto para averiguar, ela abriria repentinamente os olhos e mataria-o com dentes pontiagudos. Quando seus olhos conseguiram distinguir o corpo frágil, esquelético do chibi, um medo muito maior se apossou de si. Omi poderia estar morto. Poderia, não? Ali, tão fraco e inconsciente, até uma brisa poderia machucá-lo. Entrou, entre escombros e pedaços de metal rasgado, e tirou Omi do emaranhado de fios e lâminas que o envolviam. _É um milagre ele não ter sido rasgado por nenhuma dessas pontas...!_ E então um novo ímpeto de grandeza apoderou-se de si. _Talvez porque ele estava destinado a, a partir deste incidente, a ficar comigo..._

-Omi...

Sabia que o loirinho provavelmente estaria em profunda inconsciência e não responderia, mas não custava arriscar. E se conseguisse realizar seu grande ideal romântico naquele instante? Acariciou as faces pálidas e magras de seu querido, sua mão machucada passando suavemente pela pele empoeirada e encardida. Então sua mão foi segurada. Em sua inconsciência, Omi erguera seu braço e prendera a mão de Ken de encontro à sua contra seu rosto. O jogador sentiu seus olhos marejarem. Seria um sinal? Observou os lábios do chibi entreabrirem-se lentamente...

-...Aya...

Tudo caiu por terra. Pelo o visto, Omi ainda estava muito apaixonado. Bem, ainda não sabia que seu salvador era Ken, e não um preguiçoso Aya que ficara dormindo em casa. Logo, havia alguma esperança. Acariciou mais um pouco aquele tenro rosto que tanto adorava, a poeira se espalhando pela pele ressequida e formando desenhos._ Eu amo Omi_. Mas sentia medo. Algo dentro de si espalhava-se. Pensava se subitamente o loirinho não iria lhe esbugalhar os olhos e arreganhar a bocarra mostrando dentes afiados e sangrentos. Momentos de tanta calma lembravam-lhe os filmes de terror, em que o silêncio era uma preparação para o susto. E aquele momento específico estava muito propício a sustos. Ouviu um burburinho atrás de si.

-Largue o rapaz agora, senhor! Estamos a trabalho.

Não. Não queria desenlaçar Omi, mas antes mesmo de protestar já havia seu tesouro sido retirado de seus braços. Mesmo assim acompanhou os policiais, necessitado e curioso. Identificou-se como melhor amigo e negou a existência de parentes.

-Sim, pode acompanhá-lo até o hospital.

Era tudo o que precisava. Talvez Aya tomasse conhecimento do acidente e se dirigisse imediatamente ao local. O espadachim se tornara muito influente dentro da Kritiker ao longo dos anos, apesar de não participar de praticamente mais nenhuma missão. Mas ganhara respeito de algum modo, e isso o ajudava a descobrir as coisas rápido. Mas, sendo Omi transferido a um hospital, talvez algumas horas fossem ganhas. Dentro da ambulância de emergência, Omi ofegava, o rosto coberto por uma máscara de oxigênio. Ken segurou sua mão imediatamente. Queria confortá-lo. Queria muito mais que isso. Através da pele, aquecia seu pequeno protegido.

Sentia-se semelhante a Yohji. O playboy confortara e cuidara, ao mesmo tempo controlando, de Ken. Poder assumir um papel tão importante realmente era algo notável, e o ex-jogador sentiu uma ponta de poder. O domínio de Omi passava pouco a pouco para suas mãos, através daquele pequeno contato e elo que havia entre eles agora. Quando acordasse, saberia imediatamente _quem _fora o seu salvador. Mas... Como será que estava Yohji agora? Confiava na responsabilidade de Aya, mas este andava muito modificado nos últimos dias. Poderia fazer algo imprevisível, algo que arruinasse seus mais queridos sonhos.

A ambulância se aproximava de um caro hospital particular. Ken pagaria. Ou a Kritiker. Não, ele próprio pagaria, caso contrário Aya teria informações de primeira mão. Conforme era imerso naquele local branco, Ken ia sentindo paz. Aproximava-se vertiginosamente de seu ideal, de um modo que nunca imaginara. Omi sempre fora um grande amigo, mas uma paixão distante. De repente, o jogo mudava de lado. Talvez Kaori tivesse lhe servido em alguma coisa enfim. Quando deu por si, estava a sós com o chibi no quarto. Junto deles, só um tubo de soro que nutria o esquálido menino.

--

_Onde está...? _Aya olhou na estrada deserta para o trailer caído e destroçado metros abaixo. Assim estava também seu coração. Tinha esperanças de ver Omi finalmente. Não importava se não pudesse sequer chegar perto, mas queria ter certeza de que estava são e salvo, sob o cuidado de responsáveis. Olhou para o veículo mais uma vez, agora a imagem se deteriorando. Seria por causa do anoitecer ou pela umidade crescente em seus olhos? Não podia dizer, mas estava arrasado. Queria notícias. Ajoelhou-se de frente para o penhasco, o sol púrpura machucando seus olhos. Desejava destruir o sol, que definia os dias e os atrasos fatais. Omi não estava mais ali. Mesmo se estivesse, não havia nada a fazer a não ser chamar socorro. Já havia verificado, e ouvido rumores, e sabia que o chibi não estava mais naquele local. Se estivesse, o que poderia fazer? Pegá-lo no colo e o levar para casa? Um absurdo, poderia ter algum osso quebrado, ele acabaria por matar quem ama. Uma lágrima discreta lhe escorreu do olho esquerdo. O ruivo imediatamente limpou-a com as costas da mão. Parou, pensou. Ninguém estava ali para lhe ver. Podia ouvir o barulho da própria respiração. Sabia que podia entrar em termos práticos e ligar para todos os hospitais, mas sentia uma súbita fraqueza. Era uma mágoa, uma angústia, uma dor no coração que não sabia explicar. Mesmo que Omi estivesse bem, sentia como se algo tivesse se quebrado, como se fosse tarde demais. Estava sozinho enquanto o dia escurecia. Sentou-se mais confortável na grama da encosta, descansando de uma vertigem que lhe viera. Sentia-se mal, doente. Seu coração era esmagado.

Sequer baixou a cabeça, que estava cansado de esconder, e mesmo que o quisesse, não havia de quem fazê-lo. O rosto branco contorceu-se numa careta, os lábios se abrindo e alargando para o lado. As bochechas subiram comprimindo os olhos, e lágrimas lhe escorriam abundantes e grossas até o pescoço. Algo estava muito mal, e sentia-se desamparado. Começou soluçando, aumentando o volume, e então gemendo, chiando, entregava-se a sua tristeza. Algo estava errado. Choraria até o anoitecer total. Então tomaria providências. Mas agora choraria, isto estava certo. Formou-se uma olheira, e mais uma dobra na pálpebra, com meio centímetro de espessura. Uma dobra de quando a pele não agüenta mais inchar. Os olhos, o rosto inteiro, o pescoço avermelhados. Odiava-se e odiava ao mundo. Já não havia chorado o suficiente? Pois essa era mais uma oferenda.

Por duas horas inteiras chorou. Quando anoiteceu completamente, o céu estava nublado, e era lua nova. Não podia sequer adivinhar onde estava o carro, e só com muita sorte o achou. Entrou, e pegou seu telefone. Era Aya, mais uma vez.

--

Os olhos abriram-se acanhados, com medo da claridade e da brancura do lugar. Não sentia nada. Perguntou para a luz.

-Estou no céu?

Um rápido movimento ao seu redor, e um burburinho. Quando seus olhos e seus ouvidos se acostumaram àquela quantidade de estímulos que chegava a machucar, viu rostos sorridentes. Antes de mais nada procurou, entre tantas faces, a agradável de Aya. Não achou, e sentiu-se triste. Já havia percebido então que estava num hospital, o que significava que havia sobrevivido. Se isso havia acontecido, deveria ser por algum truque do destino que ainda gostaria de vê-lo feliz com seu amado. Ou seja: agora que estava tudo bem, deveria assumir Aya, sem receios. Sorriu para si mesmo, já não prestando atenção aos rostos, pois eles nada lhe importavam ou diziam de importante, e se o faziam, ainda assim não superavam a importância do espadachim.Quando este viesse, aí sim, seus olhos realmente enxergariam, e seus ouvidos ouviriam.

Uma voz familiar chamou-lhe, e, embora não a reconhecesse como a esperada, ainda assim lhe despertou a atenção. Quando os olhos finalmente se encontraram, veio a recordação, e se reconheceu o velho amigo. Omi sentiu tristeza, realmente não se enganara: não era Aya ali. Mas estava feliz, era Ken, e junto desta conclusão veio um medo. Pressentia as intenções de seu olhar.

Balbuciou com a voz rouca que quase desaprendera a usar.

-Ken... Você aqui...

-Andou aprontando, hein?

-Como...?

Ken sabia perfeitamente o que havia acontecido com Omi, e como todos os desastres não haviam sido sua culpa. Ainda assim, em sua tentativa de possuí-lo, atribuir um pouco de culpa ao seu alvo poderia ajudar. Como uma vacina contra qualquer pensamento paralelo. Omi amava Aya, e isso não havia mudado ao ver Ken logo ao acordar. Sabia disso pela decepção que se estampara nos olhos do loirinho.

-Onde... Onde está Aya...?

-Na verdade não sei. Não quis trazê-lo aqui até que você estivesse bem.

-Mas por quê? – Omi sentia-se surpreso e triste. Ken interpretou isso como decepção. Ao fazer a próxima pergunta, o loiro sabia que seria rude, mas era necessário – Por que você quis afastá-lo de mim logo agora?

-Quando... Quando você sumiu, Aya ficou preocupado. E também irritado. Com o tempo furioso. Procurou você em todos os lugares, ficou agressivo. Achava que isso era uma provocação sua. Que você queria se afastar dele para fazê-lo sentir-se mal.

-Eu nunca quis isso!

-Eu sei, eu sei... Shhh acalme-se...! – Ken baixou os olhos. Sentia-se culpado por mentir, mas era necessário. Não deveria desperdiçar a chance. Tentou parecer triste e embaraçado – Não sei se eu devia lhe contar isso... Você está tão fraco...

-Por favor, Ken. – Omi pegou com firmeza a mão do amigo, os olhos suplicando por uma explicação onde Aya ainda o amasse.

-Bem, Aya começou a sair por aí. Disse que não iria lutar por alguém tão fraco, que fugia dele em vez de ao menos conviver.

Ken sentia-se cruel. Sabia qual era o seu objetivo e a sua estratégia. Era como em uma luta com o inimigo: rasga-se sua carne por um bem maior. Era uma monstruosidade mentir, e saber que estava deliberadamente magoando Omi de propósito só aumentava sua culpa. Mas não podia sentir isso agora, logo agora no momento derradeiro, assim como não poderia no campo de batalha. Feria Omi, e usava como arma justamente as confissões e desabafos que ouvira dele durante tanto tempo. Mais que entristecer o pequeno, Ken estava traindo sua confiança.

Omi queria chorar, mas não o fazia apenas para ouvir o restante da história. Também não queria ser o mesmo de "antigamente", tão frágil. Precisava ser homem.

-O que mais aconteceu com Aya...?

Mais uma mentira e um golpe baixo surgiu instantaneamente na cabeça do ex-jogador. Era incrível como agora que começara, as idéias fluíam. Contaria algo que no fim das contas era irrelevante, mas que, narrado e modificado de modo adequado, faria toda uma diferença. E, caso Omi viesse a cobrar de Aya a verdade, este não poderia negar a parte crucial.

-Ele... tentou se aproximar de mim. Conversamos... Inclusive sobre você.

-Sobre mim?

-Sim. Ele disse que não sentia mais o mesmo de antigamente, que ele havia mudado... Ah, não sei como ele pôde se desinteressar por alguém como você... – e lançou a Omi um olhar tão apaixonado que fez o loirinho corar.

-E então... ele começou a agir estranho comigo. Vinha falar muito freqüentemente, com umas conversas...

-Não! Pare! Não quero mais ouvir, não quero, não quero!!!

Omi cerrou os olhos com força, sentando-se bruscamente na cama, balançando a cabeça e agarrando os próprios cabelos. Não queria nem precisava ouvir. Já tinha visto no espelho o que aconteceria.

-Vocês dormiram juntos, não foi? – perguntou, as lágrimas insistindo, a força de vontade cedendo.

Ken não pretendia chegar a esse ponto, pretendia dizer apenas que Aya havia tentado algo, que o visitara durante a noite. Mas Omi não perguntava. Apenas a entoação fora de pergunta, mas na verdade acusava. Tinha convicção, certeza, e Ken notou esse sentimento com tanto susto que acabou por confirmar timidamente com a cabeça. Omi novamente teve um ataque de histeria, um monte de visões assustadoras e repugnantes a ele entrando em sua cabeça, invadindo seus pensamentos, lhe tirando a razão. Ken tentava em vão o segurar e acalmar. Então, como que possuído, o menino se deixou vencer pela tristeza, largou-se na cama, os olhos vazios.

Houve um estrondo na porta. Por um momento Ken teve medo de ser Aya, mas antes mesmo de dizer qualquer coisa a porta era aberta por enfermeiras preocupadas. Vinham com anestésicos e remédios, aflitas.

-Que gritos foram esses, senhor?

-Uh... Temo que tenha dado uma má notícia um tanto prematuramente para meu amigo... E ele se desesperou. Mas me parece que está bem.

-Uma notícia ruim, hum? Tsukiyono-san, devia sentir mais felicidade ao encontrar um amigo e seu salvador. Você está, graças aos deuses, vivo. Não se desespere ante notícias ruins... Vou lhe dar um remédio para dormir, ok?

E aplicou a injeção no bracinho magro do pequeno, que sequer observou o fato, insensível a tudo.

_Aya... Aya realmente dormiu com Ken. Tudo bem, porque não estávamos juntos, mas... Ele sempre disse que me amava. Era mentira, então? Foi só eu lhe dar "férias" e ele resolve fazer tudo o que, provavelmente, já queria faz tempo. Talvez só não tenha tentado seduzir Ken por uma questão de respeito a mim. Sem mim, Aya faz esse tipo de coisa. Aya não me ama de verdade, então. Sequer veio ao hospital. E estava bravo comigo, em vez de preocupado. Como pude ainda pensar que poderia ser feliz com ele agora? A enfermeira disse que Ken me salvou. E, realmente, vi no espelho Ken me procurando, enquanto Aya dormia em sua cama. Que decepção. Ken também me entristeceu, sabia o quanto eu gostava de Aya, e mesmo assim deixou... Mas eu pude sentir na voz dele o quanto estava arrependido. Tanto que foi ele quem me salvou. Mas... Mas não é com Ken que quero estar. Ken é apenas meu amigo. Sem Aya, qual a razão de ter sobrevivido? Não há. Mas... Ken me olhou durante um momento como se estivesse apaixonado. E se Ken quiser que eu fique com ele? Ele me salvou, devo isso a ele. Mas então não terei Aya nunca...? E se na verdade Ken tiver se enganado? ...Não, ele não mentiria para mim. Eu confio em Ken. Mas devo admitir que... que se Ken não tivesse me protegido, eu acabaria cedendo ao Aya. E então não ficaríamos felizes, juntos para sempre?_

-Enfim acordou...

-...?

-Está se sentindo melhor?

-É claro que si... Na verdade, não.

-...Imaginei... Mas fico feliz que ao menos tenha sido sincero.

-Como se eu não fosse...

-Ah, você entende o que estou dizendo, não? – e olhou gentilmente para o angustiado loirinho.

-...Certo...

Um certo silêncio fez-se entre os dois. Omi ainda tinha uma aparência cansada, e era claro que demoraria até se recuperar completamente.

-Ken...

-Sim? – sorriu o melhor que pôde. Cada chance de ganhar ao menos um pouquinho a mais do apreço do pequeno seria bem-vinda e aproveitada ao máximo.

-...Eu poderia ligar para o Aya? ...Chamar ele?

-Hm, sinto muito... Ele me pediu pessoalmente para que não deixasse você fazer isso.

-Huh... Está certo... – Omi baixou os olhos para suas mãos, que repousavam em suas pernas esticadas ao longo da cama – E... Como está Yohji? Ele também não veio.

-Bem, durante a missão houve alguns imprevistos. ...Calma! Yohji vai ficar bem, sim, só que no momento está se recuperando.

_Espero..._

Omi parecia agora um pouco mais relaxado. Teria sido efeito dos remédios? Ainda assim, seu rosto ficava muito mais bonito quando estava sereno que quando triste. Houve um breve silêncio entre os dois companheiros, e o chibi apenas observava o amigo pensativamente.

_E se Aya tiver ido procurar Omi e tenha deixado Yohji às moscas? Os dois nunca foram muito amigos, de qualquer maneira... Ou se meu bilhete caiu de seu rosto e ele nem percebeu e saiu de casa? Yo-tan estará em risco de vida por simples omissão minha!_

-Ken-kun...

Aquelas pequenas safiras continuavam observando Ken, um tanto quanto preocupadas. _Por que pensar tanto em Yohji? Bem, porque ele é meu amigo, é natural. Mas não posso deixar que ele atrapalhe as coisas entre eu e Omi. Eu estou tão prestes a..._ Omi esperava pacientemente.

-E então? ...Qual é a resposta?

Ken não sabia qual era a pergunta, perdera-a enquanto estava mergulhado em suas reflexões. A única resposta que tinha era a decisão que tomara quando seus pensamentos mais profundos já se esvaíam. Apoiou uma das mãos no colchão e inclinou-se sobre a cama. Não fora algo brusco, mas o loirinho ficou tão surpreso que não teve reação. Não conseguiu sequer desviar-se. O jogador selara seus lábios delicadamente sobre os do garoto que ele tanto desejava. Omi continuou sem reagir, mas quando Ken espiou, viu que ele havia fechado os olhos. _Não é que ele não queira me beijar de volta... Provavelmente apenas não sabe como fazê-lo..._ Riu mentalmente do fato de um homem tão velho ainda ser tão puro, mas sabia o motivo muito bem: Omi ficara todo o tempo apenas esperando por Aya. Mas isso acabaria agora.

Dezembro/2004


End file.
